Chocolate, Art, and a Side of Espionage
by Arianstar
Summary: Odette is about to see some old friends and meet the famous Willy Wonka, what happens when you mix, chocolate, art, and a whole mess of trouble?
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_What happens when you mix family friends, Artists, Strang Characters, and the CIA...a whole mess of trouble._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

Charlie had been so lucky when he won the golden ticket nearly two years ago now, he had a wonderful home inside the magnificent Factory of Willy Wonka's magical fantasy land and had his family with him always. He had long remembered how hard things had been before that day, he even recalled a friend from his past that he hadn't seen in a very long time, she had always been his guardian angel as his mother had once described her. Charlie missed her very much and the comfort she had given him during those days where he had been bullied, someone had hurt his feelings, or his family was having a particularly hard time. Odette Falkner had been an art student in college when she befriended Charlie, he remember watching her constantly drawing, sketching, and using her hands to craft wonderful pieces of art and how she had shared them with him. Odette had loved answering his questions and never made the boy feel obsolete or insignificant, she had always treated him as an equal and his family had adored her as though she was a member of their own family. She grew up without family really because her mother had left her with her grandparents when she was young and she lost them at an early age, she had no qualms with her foster family but never really got along with them. Odette had been part of Charlie's family, a big sister he had never had and he wanted that kinship again which was why on that very morning he was going to confront his mentor and dearest friend Willy Wonka and try and convince him to let her come to the factory.

Charlie's parents had admired the boys courage and knew all too well that they all missed the girl very much, Charlie most of all and he was determined to get her to come to the factory and become an honorary member of his family and knew that with any luck Mr. Wonka would gladly agree. Charlie had talked about Odette many times and found Willy had been fascinated with the stories of the strange girl and had listened intently to all the tales, even the ones Charlie related from her youth when she couldn't fit in well with other children. That very moment Willy Wonka had entered the Bucket house and noticed the determined look on his protégée's face and somehow knew that this day was going to change everything he knew, he just hoped that they would be good changes.

**--New POV & Character intro--**

I sat in my small apartment outside of the town I had grown up, rather lived about fifty miles or more from the town and missed my once adopted family. It had been two years since I learned of Charlie's turn of luck and I had been so happy for them, but sadly because I worked several jobs to finish art school, I didn't get to congratulate him or say goodbye to any of the Buckets. I was preparing to move back to that town and was glancing around my run down pale peach walled apartment; it was now empty except for the once lovely dark red carpet now turned brownish with age. My apartment had always been an eyesore but I didn't have a choice and took what I got; now oddly enough I was going to miss the peach walls, old browned carpet and the persistent noise of the neighbors bickering long into the night. This apartment had really been my first home away from those I knew and depended on and I had found myself her for once in my life, I had become independent and the world could no longer crush me. I was now a freelance artist for hire and had saved enough money to rent a rather run down apartment closer to my friends, I was melancholy for leaving then though because I hadn't heard from those friends in a long time and knew that it was possible I wouldn't hear from them again, little did I know fate had something is store for me.

_Knock, knock_

"Who on earth could that be…I'm changing addresses." I murmured thoughtfully peering at my outfit out of habit and smiling ruffling my waist length blonde hair. I was wearing a white lace peasant top with sleeves nearly to my waist over a matching sleeveless shirt underneath, my black pants rapidly contrasted giving me an elegant look that made me smile. "Coming!" I called thoughtfully before slowly walking toward the door and seeing a postman standing there with a small lavender envelope. "Thank you." I replied before shutting the door and puzzling over the strange letter.

I had no friends to speak of that would take the time to write me and the lavender letter smelled faintly sweet making me curious. I had always loved an antique style in clothing and strange objects had always attracted my interest, I had been told many a time I didn't belong to the twenty-first century but had easily ignored the comments. I puzzled over the note for a long while flipping it over and recognized a familiar cursive writing that brought a small grin to my face. _"Charlie wrote this."_ I realized giggling with pure silliness dancing around the room in an arch, and then I flopped cross-legged on the old carpet and opened the letter carefully unfolding the delicate lavender paper.

**Dear Odette,**

**I know it's been a very long time since I've spoken to you, I've greatly missed your visits and friendship…the family insists I say hello to you before I go any further.**

**I haven't seen you since before you went off to finish you degree, I hope all that turned out well for you and now on to the greatest news in the world, at least for me. I talked with my mentor which I hope or at least guess you've heard of and everything that's happened with me. He's agreed to let me invite the missing member of our family, after a very long explanation from mum…getting to the point.**

**Would you please come to the factory and stay with us for a bit. I could really use a familiar face and I'm sure you will find lots of inspiration for your art and amazing creations, I do so hope you will come. There is a small envelope with a pass key for you to get into the gate…if you do decide to come, I can't wait to talk to you again and thank you for always being there for me when I needed a friend.**

**Friend for life,**

**Charlie Bucket**

"Charlie, I've missed your warm nature…not to mention your family." I murmured folding the letter gently and placing it back into the envelop, before I pulled out a smaller violet envelope with writing I didn't recognize, it was curvy and reminded me of a swirl in a painting or something similar. _"This must be my way in through those large gates."_ I realized opening the envelope and staring curiously at a small card no bigger then maybe a small box of crayons, slightly slimmer about the size of two pencils placed side by side. I glanced at the card and noticed amusingly enough it was gold, probably similar to those golden tickets I had seen on the television during the whole incident. I glanced at the ticket curiously studying it for a long while noticing that there was an odd pattern black bar on the back and nothing more interesting about it. "Interesting design…not what I would expect from the amazing Willy Wonka though, somehow it appears a little simple almost hurried." I murmured shrugging at the thought and tucking it safely away into the envelope and placing Charlie's letter into my pocket.

I was going to visit Charlie as soon as I could. First things first though was to get to my apartment and settle into it somewhat and pack for the visit properly, my organized chaos method would not do in this current situation. The only problem I had with these thoughts was organized chaos was the only way I could function, which meant a hasty shoving all I needed into a bag and hoping it would stay shut. Once outside I let out a laugh ducking back under the poorly taken care of material awning of the apartment building I was leaving and glanced out at the now pouring rain. I loved the rain especially in summer but being in England rain was quite common, but it had never bothered me in the least. Rain was my escape when life would turn sour, it washed away those troubles and spread new beginnings with it's rinsing and it had reminded me of the fun times back when I lived with my grandparents in America. I sighed staring at the brick building that was still in rather poor condition and found myself glad I wouldn't ever have to return back to, granted my new apartment wasn't rich or overly beautiful, but it was much better taken care of and I could sleep without worrying something might crawl into my bed, like the many mice and such that resided in that old apartment I was leaving.

I found myself in a cab on my way to my new home and smiled at the familiar scenery glad to finally be on my way to my old home. Soon I was dozing in the back of the cab exhausted from packing things and hurriedly leaving my old apartment, I started awake from a tap sensation and thanked the driver quickly exiting the cab. I stood staring up at a much more pleasant looking brick building with an almost what appeared to be new awning and smiled. Soon I was walking into my new home taking the stairs and finding myself outside my new apartment. Once inside I glanced around at the carefully piled boxes, and noticed the only furniture not covered was my bed and in that moment it was so appealing I ran past the living room, tiny kitchen and straight into the pale blue room, I then promptly flopped across it snuggling into my overstuffed pillows to sleep. Later that night I woke with a start glancing around my new surroundings and yawning before I quickly climb from bed. I was soon gathering things for my visit with Charlie and making myself pizza bites for dinner. Morning would come sooner then I thought, which in turn made me remember to grab my pajama's and run into the bathroom waiting for dinner to be ready. I sat in bed reading a book about some famous artists, sculptures and painters smiling faintly feeling sleep sneaking up on me with a gently tug at my lids.

Morning come with a rather abrupt thump when I rolled out of bed and landed hard on my thin pale blue carpet. I sat up with a groan and glanced around realizing today was the day I had planned on making my way down the familiar roads to the ever present looming Chocolate Factory very near my current residence, once there I would be with my dearest friends again and meet the well known recluse Willy Wonka. I sat there on my floor for a long while adjusting to the new surroundings and smiling faintly recalling the chaos I had gone through the night before when shoving half my closet into my bags, and the other half of them stuffing them full of art supplies. One would think by the stack of items I had packed I planned on moving all over again, but I for one knew better and always preferred to come over prepared. I stood and cracked my body, arching like a cat before walking into the bathroom decorated in pale lavenders and crèmes relaxing under a hot shower before my adventure would start. Humming an odd tune from _Mary Poppins_ I walked from the bathroom wearing a blue robe and started shuffling through what was left of my wardrobe pulling on a pair of black bellbottom jeans with rainbow beads tracing around the knees and ankles in hundreds of odd spirals and then I put on a peasant top that appeared to have been run through a tie-dye machine leaving it a pale intricate pattern of all seven colors in the rainbow. The sleeves were longer then any shirt I owned nearly touching with my knees and floated about my body like they were hit with a soft wind, I loved the shirt and had nearly warn to poor thing out by then, but looking at it you would never have guessed I did so or even come close.

"All packed…now all I need is a U-Haul." I muttered thoughtfully staring at my cases and rolling my eyes at the things piled against the wall to leave. "I really need to get more organized." I stated walking to the door and glancing out into the hall for any sign of life and finding as usual none. "I have an idea." I murmured with a giggle walking back into the house and digging around my old toys and stuff I kept from my childhood. I managed to find my old skateboard and shook my head finding three others I had been very fond of.

I slowly tied the three skateboards together with jump ropes of all things and started to load them to the hilt, so to speak, making my way to the elevator I easily slid it all into the large contraption waiting for myself to hit ground floor. I loved living high up and smiled glad I had managed to find an apartment on the third floor, but sometimes liking heights could lead to weird obsessions, for example drawing far too many dragons and Pegasus according to someone who was watching me sketch one day in the park. _"People have no imagination anymore."_ I thought glancing up at my stop ignoring that sour day in the park. I managed to load the lot into a cab, needless to say the driver was not happy in the least and made it a point to glare at me the entire short distance to the factory. Once outside the familiar gates I watched the driver place all my things violently down on the ground before cursing and driving off without a word. _"Wonderful cab service."_ I thought sarcastically before glancing up at the large factory that gave me the feeling of walking into an unknown castle full of fantasy worlds and creatures beyond my imagination. I tended to be flaky and barely kept my head from the clouds, if anyone guessed, anyway slowly I walked over to the gate and studied the tall bars carefully before finding a very thin slot tucking the card into it and stepping back watching them swing open far enough for me to enter with my stuff in tow behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In For Visits

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling In For Visits**

I was staring at the tall building smiling faintly at the rain that had recently started to mist the area and started up to the doors pausing outside them and taking in the mixed smells of various candies, including chocolate one of my many addictions from the candy world. I jumped back when the doors opened very slowly and glanced up seeing Charlie standing there eyeing me carefully. _"He's grown a foot taller…and looks far more healthy then I remember him ever looking."_ I thought smiling brightly seeing Charlie glance over my stuff once before laughing hugging me tightly. Charlie understood my nature better then anyone ever could and that is why I considered him the best friend I ever had. He stepped back helping haul in the mess and noticed how I had improvised shaking his head in amusement.

"Leave it here…the workers will take them to a guest room." Charlie said with a small smile seeing I was studying the hall around me admiring the cathedral style layout, with an intricate optical illusion effect.

"I love this room…very medieval like, yet much more pleasant." I stated softly nodding my head seeing Charlie gazing down the hall further following my blue gaze, which at once rested on a figure hidden briefly in the shadows of the room.

There stood whom I assumed was Willy Wonka himself. I followed Charlie slowly down the entrance hall studying the different patterns and colors hidden within the room before noticing him come into the light. Willy Wonka was tall, with an appearance of being taller due to the black silk top hat he wore, his skin was pale as porcelain but with a healthy almost glow about him. I noticed his pageboy style hair cute and strange deep royal purple Victorian style attire but smiled briefly figuring it fit him somehow. He stood there nervously tapping a long cane full of nerds with a round spiral top and glanced up from his concentration on the floor revealing large 1930's style sunglasses that hid his eyes from view. _"Very strange…I think I might like him."_ I thought studying the room more closely and reaching into my side bag draped over my shoulder, pulling out a pad of art paper and a piece of charcoal sketching the cathedral like room in a brief outline before keeping the image locked firmly in my head. I had a skill at keeping intricate details from objects in my head when drawing and was thankful for it because it helped my pieces always look much better.

"Willy…this is Odette the friend I've been telling you about." Charlie said in introduction aware I was lost off in my world of drawing at the moment and wouldn't acknowledge them right away. "Once she's done sketching…she will come back to reality." He murmured noting Willy tilt his head to the side in thought observing me, before he absently plucked something from his coat forcing an odd squeak sound from his gloves he always wore.

"Reality…I prefer fantasy, much more intriguing and less tiring. How many times do I have to repeat that normal is overrated and get you to not give me that silly grin of yours?" I asked playfully turning seeing Charlie was covering his mouth to stifle his giggle and noticed I had completed my random sketch. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wonka." I stated softly before placing my things back into my bag and remembering another note I had found from Charlie tucked into the envelope, which mentioned some of Willy's more or less odd fetishes, which included a touching issue unless he approached you first. "Where to now?" I questioned seeing Willy appeared to be puzzled and relieved that I hadn't offered my hand.

"Mum and the others want to see you again." Charlie stated knowing that Willy was studying me closely just by his odd actions, and different tilting angles of his head. "Is it ok to take her to the chocolate room Willy?" he got the feeling Willy wasn't sure of her, but knew that he didn't exactly dislike her either. Willy Wonka was still a particularly hard man to read even after being in the factory for two years.

Without a word Willy nodded and turned down the corridor pausing to take out a ring full of hundreds of keys, I then watched as he easily picked out a key and leaned down to a rather tiny door clicking the key into the lock. _"That's a lot of keys and such a small door…I feel like I stumbled into "Alice in Wonderland" and am running around the factory with the Mad-Hatter and March-Hair."_ I thought amused with the imagery and making a note to draw something similar to it later on in my day. Slowly the door swung open and my mouth froze in a 'O' of surprise, there before stretched out an intricate land of wonderful colors, and scents. The center piece to this entire room was a large brown waterfall, which I was told by Charlie briefly was made of chocolate, Charlie was the one to tell me of the candy room and that everything was eatable instead of Willy. _"Eatable? It's edible Charlie." _ I thought wanting to correct him but then again I liked the play on words and found it amusing for the moment. In the middle of the large room I noticed a familiar rundown house and allowed a grin to cross my face following Charlie slowly toward the Bucket house pausing and glancing back seeing Willy wasn't following us.

"Mr. Wonka…are you coming with us?" I questioned curiously noting he appeared to be lost in thought, but his glasses blocked my view and gave me the odd notion he was studying Charlie and myself carefully.

"I have things to do, Charlie will show you around." Said Willy in his odd high voice before a perfectly straight white smile appeared and he started back the way we had just come.

"I hope I didn't offend him." I murmured thoughtfully and turned to ask Charlie something only to feel a light tug on my pant leg and glance down. "Eep." I called startled by the tiny figure and falling backwards onto the candied grass with a light oomph.

"He's an Oompa Loompa." Charlie stated seeing what had startled me. "This one is Hammond…I think he wanted to speak with us." He said studying the small man as his hands waved about in his way of communication.

"Oompa Loompa?" I questioned curiously. The small man was no bigger then your knee, with dark tanned skin and his hair pulled back wearing a bright red plastic like jump suit. I then noticed several others and allowed an amused smile to cross my face. _"They're cute, but how do you tell them apart when they all look alike?"_ I wondered thoughtfully glancing around the room again.

"Yes, they're the workers…Willy rescued them from Oompaland." Charlie explained, and then went into further details explaining the whole concept of how they come to be part of the factory and workers for Willy. "Hammond wanted to apologize for startling you, he just wanted to relay a welcome message from the others." He said smiling watching as I gazed at the small man with a child like fascination in my face.

I couldn't get over how small they were and how they all resembled one another but I slowly noticed slight differences, before I could glance around some more and get in a sketch or two of the workers I felt arms gently lifting me from the grass and turned. Mrs. Bucket suddenly wrapped me into a warm hug, followed by Mr. Bucket and to my shock the four Grandparents who were out about for the first time since I had met them. I was told about Willy's magical wonka-vite that had helped the grandparents regain their mobility and soon found myself inside the familiar house. I was almost squished beyond hugging capabilities during the long visit with the Buckets and found myself actively talking about what I had been doing for the past two years, Charlie was glancing through my sketchbooks at my newest drawings and the rest of the family were filling me in on their many adventures since being inside the factory. I felt so happy to be back with my dearest friends and it felt so familiar that I hadn't really thought about the time or anything until Charlie returned my notebook to my satchel and yawned.

"It's getting late…Mr. Wonka will be waiting to take you to your room outside the Chocolate room doors, if you need anything dear…just ask the Oompa Loompa's or us. It was so nice to see you again." Mrs. Bucket stated softly seeing my eyes droop slightly before nodding in agreement.

I said my goodnights leaving a drawing of a dragon for Charlie with his mother before finding my way out into the large chocolate room. I couldn't help but pause and glance around at the strangely shaped candy trees, mushrooms, bushes, and odd willow like trees hanging near the chocolate river. The room was beautiful and right out of any child's imagination, which reminded me that the man that created it thought similar to a child and at that thought it also made me wonder if he was more child than man in the long run. I couldn't stop puzzling over the enigma that was Willy Wonka and found it oddly amusing or at least until I collided with the chocolate room door. _"Ouch."_ I thought rubbing my nose lightly before glancing around for any signs that someone may have witnessed my goof, at that curious glance around I was greeted by a few small giggles but nothing more. _"Cute…I made a fool of myself in my first night."_ I thought shrugging it off and giggling along with the hidden workers in the room. I slowly walked out into the hall and glanced around the dark corridor pausing when I spotted Willy Wonka standing off studying the floor so intently I didn't know whether or not to approach him.

**--Oompa Loompa POV--**

"That was very graceful, remind you of anyone?" signed Hammond to several of his friends currently observing Odette as she exited the room.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed three Oompa Loompa's together with massive giggles. "When he finds the glass elevator…the hard way." They signed again.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there for a long while studying the intense posture of Willy there in the hall and found myself reflexively reaching for my pad and charcoal. I didn't even realize I was sketching until I finished and glanced up seeing Willy hadn't moved yet, I then quickly tucked away the sketch feeling myself flush embarrassed for a moment. I then proceeded to walk slowly down the hall trying to make some sort of noise, but not scare the crap out of him, I failed in both attempts. I barely made any noise and once I was close enough for him to notice my shadow in the hall, Willy whirled with a startled sound nearly dropping his cane and falling on the slippery floor. _"Smooth move Odette…scare the crap out of him why don't you?"_ I thought annoyed with myself again before I noticed Willy had lost his strange glasses and they were currently at my feet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." I said softly as I leaned down to gather his odd glasses and held them out for him to take back. "I didn't mean to startle you." I said apologetically before glancing up and seeing to my amazement the most violet colored eyes I had ever seen staring back, they were such a shade of violet they were almost lavender. _"I never seen violet eyes that bright."_ I thought watching Willy tilt his head thoughtfully before gazing down at the offered glasses.

"_She doesn't treat me any different then Charlie…she is as strange as Charlie described her as."_ Willy thought seeing that upon closer inspection I had a dark shade of blue eyes and finding himself glancing down quickly to his glasses, which were clasped in slender fingers. "It's alright." He found himself saying finally, before he realized his voice was lower then normal. "Thank you." He managed clasping the glasses thoughtfully aware of a small smile offered his way. "This way…I'll show you to the guest floor." He said timidly before allowing a very brief smile.

"_Floor? How many rooms and floors does this place have?"_ I wondered thoughtfully.

Without asking anymore questions I followed after Willy, stumbling to keep up with his long stride pausing at the far end of the hall and glancing at a checkered door, Willy opened the door carefully and motioned me forward and once inside the dark room the door clicked shut oddly making me slightly nervous. The room was dark barely lit by pale violet colored lights and then suddenly the stairs we were standing on started to move upwards in an escalator type fashion. The motions startled me and I quickly shifted catching my footing turning briefly to glance at Willy behind me noticing he had returned the strange glasses to his face. _"He's hiding his eyes on purpose." _ I realized curiously remembering an old saying my grandmother had once told me on how the 'eyes were the windows to ones soul', they also gave away thoughts and expressions all on their own. I soon realized that Willy Wonka was a very private person and apparently was still unsure of my visit, I didn't find his behavior odd in any way due to the fact I knew how cruel the world could be. In reality I think I was starting to understand part of the enigma that was Willy Wonka, then again what do I really know about the Chocolatier anyway…nothing much. There was a sudden pause in the escalator motion and I noticed that Willy had now opened a teal colored door into another long hall decorated in a dark red carpet and the hall appeared to be a cinnamon color with tan doors on either side, about twenty or so at most.

"This is your room." Willy said softly making me jump slightly when he come beside me and opened one of the many doors. "If you need anything there's a console inside the door for Oompa Loompa's and you can also contact the Buckets if you need anything." He said before turning to go back the way we had just come. _"I feel like I should say something else."_ Willy thought to himself before pausing in the hall and turning seeing I had already entered into the room.

The room was huge compared to my apartment and include to my surprise an upper level. I glanced briefly around the room decorated in deep sapphire blues and lavenders finding a hint of blueberry or lavender scent in the room. I loved the colors and noticed there was a sitting room off to the left with a fireplace, a large kitchen area to my right, and upon further inspection toward the back I noticed there was a large bedroom with a canopy bed decorated in the same rich blues and lavenders. The closet was neatly sorted with my clothing and to my surprise upon further inspection there were far more clothes then I had originally packed, which to say the least intrigued me a great deal, I finally noticed a spacey bathroom off to the right and farther to the left I saw a large office like room with all my art supplies and such set up, and again more art supplies then I remembered packing, the office like room had been turned into a studio. _"What is all this extra stuff and what isn't Charlie telling me, or should it be what isn't Mr. Wonka telling me?"_ I thought puzzled over everything before my curiosity got the better of me and I started up the spiraling stairs to the upper level. To my shock the whole upper area was one large balcony with a sliding door and pieces of furniture to lounge about in, the view was beautiful and the evening sky was bright with thousands of sparkling diamond stars. I didn't know what was going on at that moment, the whole factory and those within were now a mystery to me but somehow I knew it was magical and I knew I was safe no matter what, because the Buckets were always there and Charlie was my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: A Shock

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Shock**

I made my way back down from the balcony and back into the room pausing in the sitting room taking a good look at the fireplace and giggling hysterically, the fire was glowing a pale blue and somehow that had struck me as funny. I was in a madhouse and enjoying every minute of it, now it was time to further investigate this madhouse, but another time. I made my way into my bedroom and rushing through the shower I finally curled up in the soft silken like sheets falling into a dreamless sleep, thanks to the amazingly comfortable bed. I woke to the sound of strange footsteps and giggles out in the main room of the room I was staying in and glanced about curiously for a clock, finally making out that it was about seven or so in the morning. _"Early."_ I thought curious to the strange noise makers and grabbing a heavy navy blue robe that was one of the many additions to my wardrobe before I made my way to the door, I slowly opened it and glanced around in curious surprise with a grin on my face. There in the main room were several male and female Oompa Loompa's hustling around apparently cleaning up the already neat room and to my surprise making breakfast in the kitchen. I stood there for a long while observing the small people in the room, before I felt a light tug on my robe and glanced down smiling at one of the women who was wearing a neatly pressed navy blue skirt and blazer giving her a business like quality about her. Upon closer investigation of the strange woman I noticed her searching her person for something before brightening and waving a letter madly in my direction, pausing to observe while I read it.

**My name is Iris, it is our job to make you as comfortable and at home as possible. Breakfast will be ready shortly and then you must dress right away. Mr. Wonka will be by to collect you sharply at ten to discuss any questions you may have and to take you to meet up with Charlie in the Chocolate room.**

"Thank you Iris." I stated smiling as the small woman crossed her arms bowing, before returning to the others. "That gives me some time to sketch or to color and fill in one." I murmured walking back into my room and straight into the bathroom.

Moments later I re-emerge to the world wearing the robe and walked into the closet glancing around it carefully and taking notice to the latest additions to my wardrobe, I figured Charlie had to have had something to do with the makers knowing what I liked, but I was still puzzled over the additional things and other oddities since coming to the place. I pulled out a light brown sweater with wide sleeves, brown stretch pants and a knee length brown sued like skirt, once I placed them on I smiled satisfied with my choice and slipped back out into the still active main room. _"They're so active."_ I thought walking slowly to the seating counter beside the kitchen and glancing at my breakfast allowing a small smile at the apple cinnamon drenched waffles. I again thanked all the little people and started to eat breakfast getting an odd feeling that they knew more to what was going on then I did, but I wasn't sure if I wanted the answers right then or not. I knew I could trust the Buckets but as for Willy Wonka and his workers I wasn't quite as confident, I of all people knew people could be very deceptive if they wanted to be and had found it out the hard way many times.

Soon all the Oompa Loompa's were gone and I was again alone in the strange room by myself seeing I had at least two hours before I should expect Willy Wonka to come knocking, which promptly made me remember the various sketches I wanted to finish and the one I wanted to color in and detail before he come. I stepped into the strange studio like room taking my place at the art table and gathered what I would need finding it strange to have all the art supplies I could ever imagine at my disposal for the moment, considering I could barely keep my own supplies up to date. The drawing of choice I wanted to color in made me pause before I started to add in the details and shadows, for some reason I had the urge to complete the one I had done of Mr. Wonka himself standing so puzzled in the hall the previous evening. I found it very odd that I wanted to complete that particular drawing because I would normally work on architecture or nature pieces mostly. Once I started the coloring process I got totally lost in the drawing only stirring when I heard a light almost hesitant knock at the door and paused in my work. _"I finished the drawing."_ I realized after staring at the near picture image of Willy Wonka the night before and glancing over my detailed work before placing it carefully into a cupboard in the room to dry. I glanced down making sure I hadn't painted myself in the process of my work and was quite shocked to see I had successfully kept myself paint free for once, before I stood walking quickly to the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Mr. Wonka." I said smiling briefly noticing that for that day he had chosen to leave his odd glasses behind. He was dressed in the usual attire, but that day everything was a deep navy blue and made him appear almost ghost like standing there in the lit hall. "Come on in." I said turning to go gather my satchel with the minimum sketching supplies hearing a hesitant shuffle into the room and heard the door shut very lightly.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched as the strange girl disappeared into the studio room which his Oompa Loompa's had been very busy on early before her arrival along with additions to her wardrobe. As was his nature he started to nose around the room checking out various cupboards and such but finding nothing of interest. Willy had some of his own ideas for her visit, but hadn't related any of them to anyone but the Oompa Loompa's. He was extremely curious about this strange girl thanks to Charlie's odd affection for her and the Buckets seemed to welcome her as part of the family, this made him even more curious and he figure if he could add to her curiosity she would extend her visit. During his talks with Charlie he had learned that the girl had always seemed to let her curiosity get the better of her and he intended on using that to his advantage for the moment, or at least until he could figure out the odd mystery to this girl and his strange fascination with her. Willy had never really taken much interest in girls mostly because they always had found him strange or just scary when he was younger and he had learned that finding a girl to accept him would be a task that was near impossible, near meaning he hadn't found any that could strand his weird quirks or tolerate his obsession with his candy. _"Charlie why did you have to talk about this girl so much? You've got my brain all mixed up."_ Willy thought pausing to glance around the sitting room and smirking faintly hearing a muffled sound and a light crash.

"I'm fine!" called Odette from the studio room, unaware Willy had been told of her more or less clumsy disposition along with her many artistic talents, and other aspects. "Ready." She murmured coming out of the room and swinging her tan satchel over her shoulder starting towards Willy. "Almost." She grumbled walking back towards the studio and fumbling over something again, before disappearing completely from view.

"_She's acting nervous."_ Willy thought lowering his violet gaze to the lavender carpet under foot hoping he didn't appear too amused at the moment. "Take your time…no hurry." He called softly glancing up seeing a hand flash from the room with a thumbs up sign, before it disappeared again. This struck him as amusing and he covered his mouth letting out a few small giggles. "Very strange, yet amusing." He murmured to himself jumping as she again come hastily from the room and paused glancing around thoughtfully.

"I think I have everything, unless I left my brain somewhere." Odette stated thoughtfully before flushing at the stupid comment. "Where to Mr. Wonka?" she questioned seeing his violet gaze was oddly twinkling before becoming just a bit suspicious of him.

"First off, please call me Willy…Then we're off to the glass elevator to meet up with Charlie." Willy stated before tapping his cane thoughtfully glancing over her curiously before turning toward the door.

"Alright Willy, Please call me Odette then, or if you prefer the strange one, go for that too." Odette stated with a giggle at her own strange joke realizing oddly enough she was nervous around him.

"I'll keep that one in mind." Willy stated with a hidden smirk, before watching her exit ahead of him and shutting the door behind them. "This way." He said leading the way back down the familiar cinnamon colored hall pausing at another door, which was not the one she remembered from the night before.

**--Original POV--**

I glanced curiously at Willy who was standing ahead of me and had pressed a button beside the door, that's when I noticed it wasn't really a door but an elevator shaft cleverly disguised as a door. _"He's just full of surprises."_ I thought allowing a bit of dry sarcasm into the thought wondering if I should like the strange man or be worried about him instead. I remembered vaguely the mention of a glass elevator which also made me nervous, after all doesn't glass shatter very easily unless it's specialized not to do so, but used in an elevator I didn't think it was possible. I glanced up from my thought process seeing an elevator or rather not seeing one it was glass as said and you could see completely through it, this was very unsettling I did like heights but inside a glass elevator, I wasn't so sure. I stood there for a moment watching Willy slowly walk toward the elevator and to my surprise crash smack into it and fall backwards onto the floor with a startled noise.

"Are you alright Willy?" I questioned glancing down over the chocolatier and catching his cane before it rolled off somewhere.

"Ye-ah…seems to be a habit." Willy murmured noting I was offering a hand reflexively to help him stand and pausing briefly glancing around for his hat. Once Willy located his hat he stared at the offered hand for a long moment and reached out accepting the help, not only apparently surprising me, but himself as well. "Thank you." He said taking back his cane and glancing at the elevator with a less then amused expression on his face, he then placed his hat back into place and opened the elevator doors. "This way…again." He said making himself giggle strangely and noticing I joined in with the giggle. _"Clearly she isn't afraid of me or the factory."_ He thought still puzzling over the odd girl he had granted Charlie permission to invite into the factory.

I didn't really want to go into the glass elevator, especially when Willy explained it could go into every direction imaginable. _"Hundreds of ways to become mincemeat."_ Was my thought before I reluctantly walked into the glass machine and heard the doors shut behind me. I glanced around at the hundreds of buttons and noticed Willy studying them for a moment before reaching out and pushing one. _"Yipe!"_ I thought as the elevator jerked sharply to the left and sent me nearly colliding with the floor, before I made contact I felt a sharp jerk and glanced over to the right seeing Willy had caught my arm. I was a little surprised mostly by the contact, but smiled faintly and nodded my thanks managing to find my footing and glance out the window seeing the factory rush by. There were so many sights and sounds to describe I couldn't quite comprehend them all, but I found the large rock candy mountain rather interesting among several others before we stopped suddenly. I was aware of the firm hold on my arm loosening and glanced out of the elevator at a familiar sight of the chocolate room.

"You alright?" Willy finally managed aware he had grasped her arm without a thought. Normally contact with someone he wasn't well accustomed too would bother him, but oddly enough this didn't. _"Strange I would be concerned for a silly girl."_ He thought glancing around noticing several of the Oompa Loompa's were observing their interaction curiously while concentrating on their work.

"Yes…didn't expect the elevator to move so quickly." I answered glancing around the familiar room thankful to have my feet once again on a solid form. "There's Charlie." I murmured smiling faintly before I started to scrounge around in my satchel for my sketchbook and charcoal.

"It's the most efficient way to travel around the factory…other then the boat on the Chocolate River." Willy remarked proudly before watching Charlie hesitate in his run across the chocolate room glancing down at a candy rose bush, before plucking one and continuing his run to Willy and myself. "I will show you the boat sometime if you like." He heard himself say quite surprised he had just offered to give her a tour of some of the factory. _"Strangely this girl has an effect on me…I'm not sure if I like it or not."_ He thought returning his attention to Charlie who had skidded to a halt in front of them short of breath.

"Morning Charlie…now breathe." I said laughing slightly seeing him flush and nod before he flopped on the grass to catch his breath aware of me sitting down beside him and glancing over my sketching supplies thoughtfully. "Join us?" I questioned Willy who glanced down at the grass with an odd look of annoyance on his face before he sat down across from Charlie and me both.

"I didn't realize it was such a long run." Charlie finally managed after catching his breath and glancing down at his hand. "Here." He said handing me a very light yellow candy rose and make me smile faintly.

"Thank you Charlie." I said with a small smile observing my friend curios to why he was observing Willy so closely. "Mind if I sketch?" I questioned seeing neither person seemed to care and smiling faintly glancing around the Chocolate room I started to sketch the chocolate falls with some of the many small workers working around the area gathering candies.

I sat there among the two who turned to talk avidly about candies and smiled starting to sketch in the shadows and more details of the chocolate falls smiling faintly when one of the workers carefully plucked some candies from a bush and started giggling madly when one bopped another worker on the head. _"They're mischievous…that part Charlie described accurately enough."_ I thought continuing to detail in my sketch before I was aware of someone glancing over my shoulder and glanced carefully out of the corner of my eye still sketching seeing to my surprise Willy had moved from his previous perch and was now closer and observing my sketch while I worked. Charlie had long since been very quiet and was watching Willy observe me while I sketched an odd grin on his face. _"Charlie Bucket…you're up to something."_ I thought observing him briefly seeing he noticed and quickly looked away pretending to be far too innocent. I heard noise off beside the falls and watched a machine dipping into the chocolate river again to remove some chocolate for candies and found myself managing to quickly add the strange collector before glancing over my sketch and fixing some details and brief shadows. _"Complete…until I colorize it."_ I thought smiling faintly and closing the sketch book watching Willy appear to jump from his daze.

"Odette! Charlie!" Called Mrs. Bucket from the house making both of us turn seeing her hurrying quickly across the grass waving faintly, before she paused and noticed Willy was sitting with us. "Oh hello Willy." She said in greeting glancing curiously at her son who shrugged glancing around hiding his slightly pink face. _"Charlie Bucket, I guess I'm going to have to have a word with you, those Oompa Loompa's are rubbing off."_ She thought aware her son was up to something but unsure of what exactly. "Would the three of you like to join us for lunch or did you have something else planned Willy?" questioned Mrs. Bucket seeing Willy start at this question.

"_I hadn't even thought about lunch, I was concentrating on the sketching girl."_ Willy thought feeling himself freeze for an answer and sighing in relief when Mrs. Bucket nodded motioning them toward the house. We carefully made our way across the chocolate room toward the Bucket house and in the process I noticed Willy's intense violet gaze was studying me. I couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him distracted until I noticed Charlie was also glancing at him, but he kept gazing back and forth, the only one around me that wasn't acting suspicious was Mrs. Bucket. _"This is going to be an interesting trip, I can already see this."_ I thought stumbling slightly over a hill on my way to the Bucket house and rolling my eyes at Charlie's stifled giggle. Once inside the familiar house I sat down with the others and listened intently to the conversation around me including Charlie's school dance coming up and found myself hiding my amused giggle seeing Willy's face freeze in an odd sour look at the thought of a crowded school full of teenagers. The next question surprised me a little bit that come out of Charlie, but I think it may have floored poor Willy who looked ready to hit the floor unconscious.

"I was asked if perhaps someone could chaperone the dance and was wondering if Odette would mind coming along with me?" Charlie questioned taking a deep breath knowing full well his mentor rarely went out and this would more or less traumatize him, but Charlie had hoped just maybe inviting me to come to the factory would make things easier on him. "I was also wondering if you would come along too Willy?" he asked hearing everyone at the table pause in their conversation glancing from Willy to myself and back again.

"I would be happy to come along with you Charlie." I stated still a bit surprised by the request and glancing over seeing Willy's eyes had widened as though he had been caught in the middle of speeding traffic, I heard a clang sound watching Willy drop his fork and then I noticed he seemed to go paler then he already was. _"Charlie traumatized Willy."_ I thought half expecting him to faint.

"_Charlie!"_ Willy wanted to say surprised by the question and even more caught off guard about him inviting me along with them. Willy Wonka had never been out to a public place with a girl without becoming the laughing stock of the party and had never dated much if he could help it, what on earth was his protégée trying to do, give him a nervous breakdown. Willy could feel the panic starting to build and then glanced down aware he was being stared at from everyone at the table. _"I don't even know if I like or trust the girl and already Charlie is up to something…or at least I think he is, what have those Oompa Loompa's and him been up too?"_ he wanted to know, but in the process of thinking he realized he was expected to answer the question and glanced nervously around the table pausing briefly on me seeing a small almost encouraging smile lighting up my eyes. _"She isn't too scary…I hope."_ He thought glancing back at his plate in thought and sighing faintly knowing he was going to regret this decision eventually.

"I'll go Charlie…but remember I'm not really a people person." Willy offered half seriously letting out a nervous laugh before the conversation returned to the table and all the attention left him, making him once again feel somewhat comfortable.

"_That was close…I thought Willy was going to pass out."_ I noticed Charlie had an almost satisfied look on his face and giving him a suspicious once over. I somehow got the feeling that Charlie had more in mind then a visit to catch up and found myself rolling my eyes at the small now fourteen year old boy. _"Sneaky Charlie."_ I thought finding myself amused by how mischievous he had gotten since coming to the factory, yet there was no malice or evil in him, he was truly trying to help his friends I just wished I knew what exactly his scheme was. I noticed through the rest of lunch Willy was very quiet and hadn't said much before everyone started about their lives again, Willy quickly retreated from the house to do whatever he and Charlie did and I stayed to help Mrs. Bucket like I had used to do at least before she shooed me out into the chocolate room to do some sketching. I smiled at her insistence to continue my drawing remembering how she had always encouraged me while I was working in school trying to further my artistic abilities, they were the main reason I went into art school and I had always held them close to my heart like a second family. On my way down to a candy tree overhanging the chocolate river I dropped my satchel to the ground and flopped laying flat on my back staring up at the artificial blue sky and played over the events of that morning and afternoon, before a sudden thought occurred to me and I let out a startled groan. _"Charlie set me up with Willy Wonka on a date to his school dance, why on earth would he do that? Willy is clearly uncomfortable with socialization and people to begin with, he also clearly is very unsure of me."_ I sat there pondering this over staring up at the sky for a long while before I let out a startled sound noticing an Oompa Loompa peering down at me with a small smile.

"You surprised me." I stated glancing at the small man in red and realizing he wasn't Hammond, oddly enough I had figured a way to tell them apart but as of how I had no idea. "Did you want something?" I questioned curiously watching the little man wave a small finger briefly, before moving his hands through his uniform. I sat up watching as he did so pulling out my sketchbook and drawing supplies glancing around the chocolate room spotting to my surprise Willy Wonka standing down by the chocolate river avidly moving his hands with one of the many Oompa Loompa's, he looked as though he was in a panic. "Thank you." I murmured absently accepting a small note from the small Oompa Loompa before he vanished rapidly off to work.

**If you need anything else to sketch with or need to know about the chocolate room, just ask any of us.**

I smiled at the small note tucking it in my pocket before picking up my notebook but instead of drawing I was studying Willy Wonka down by the chocolate river still waving his hands like a nervous mad man. I found it oddly amusing, but something about the way he was panicking made me think it wasn't overly amusing and I found myself thinking back to the drawing I had finished of him being so thoughtful the night before, all I could figure was Willy was terrified of something and expressing it very plainly to one of the many factory workers.

**--Willy Wonka POV--**

"I can't believe Charlie would do that." Willy signed rapidly, before glancing down at Iris who was observing him with a twinkle in her eye. "How could Charlie set me up like that, I thought we were friends, I thought he understood how well I did in public and why with her of all people. Iris I can't take this kind of pressure I have no idea what to do or how to act and further more I'm not even sure if I like the strange girl." He signed almost desperately before seeing a common movement from Iris motioning to calm down and breathe. Willy sadly couldn't calm down he was in a blind panic at that point.

Iris already seeing the familiar signs of this familiar sort of panic flagged her hands avidly hoping to stop the familiar faintly the panic attacks often brought to Willy. Willy was normally a very calm person especially under pressure, or at least until you involved people he didn't know, social situations and the current scheme of Charlie's that had bluntly shocked him into a stupor. Willy nodded at Iris taking several breaths, but couldn't calm down he was still panicking and waving his hand in an almost frantic fashion until Iris noticed his bright violet eyes look weary and suddenly his lids closed, and there he lay at her feet unconscious. _"This is not a good situation, I wish young Charlie had at least warned us."_ Thought Iris walking around to Willy's head and gently patting his cheeks trying to bring him around, but upon his rapid fainting spell Iris noticed he had attracted the attention of their newest guest and Odette was quickly tossing aside her sketching supplies and making her way as fast as possible down the several steep banks in her path. _"Then again maybe Mr. Cocoa Bean needs this."_ She thought studying the concerned looking woman watching in surprise as she slipped rolling down at least two hills, but as soon as she stopped she was again on her feet running quickly to their side.

"What happened?" Asked Odette staring down at the unconscious form at her feet and then at the curious Iris whom she recognized easily.

Iris waved her hands quickly in the familiar communication fashion, but then slapped herself remembering Odette hadn't learned yet, she then waved her finger a moment reaching into a random pocket pulling out a pad and scribbling down an answer quickly.

**Mr. Cocoa Bean has very brief panic attacks occasionally, he has a fainting problem if they get too far out of his control.**


	4. Chapter 4: Enigma

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enigma**

**--Original POV--**

"Oh…maybe if you get some cool water, it may help and I'll help you wake him?" I questioned thoughtfully seeing the small woman glance at me quizzically for a long moment before nodding and disappearing rapidly across the chocolate room. "I thought my panic attacks were bad." I murmured glancing down at Willy who was unconscious his breathing now steadying back to a normal rhythm. _"I wonder if this had something to do with lunch?"_ I thought curiously before glancing up feeling a light tug at my arm. "Alright Iris you keep trying to pat him awake I'll dab the cold water on his face to help." I said taking the water and a cloth.

Iris nodded understanding before continuing trying to revive Willy, very slowly I brushed the cool cloth across his face staring at his delicate appearance wondering why he had locked himself away from the world and remembering to possibly ask Charlie at a later date. I noticed a faint flutter in his lids and stopped what I was doing seeing Iris pausing in her tapping staring down at Willy who was starting to come too. Soon those very bright violet eyes opened to the world and briefly glanced around almost in a daze, before pausing on Iris allowing a small smile from his face and then he glanced over aware of another form and felt his heart nearly stop.

"Relax Mr. Cocoa Bean, she helped me revive you." Motioned Iris recognizing the signs of panic again and seeing Willy nod before rubbing his head lightly aware his hat was now laying beside him along with his cane.

"Gobstoppers." Willy remarked softly before sitting up and returning his hat to his head reflexively. "Thank you Iris." He said watching the small woman nod before she disappeared which was not what he had really wanted at that moment, he realized the strange newcomer made him panic or nervous and he wasn't sure why. "Thank you too Odette." He managed noticing my concerned gaze was following his every move.

"Your welcome…are you alright though?" I asked smiling faintly aware he was avoiding my gaze for some reason and finding it adorable in an odd way. _"Note to self, scold Charlie when I get a chance."_ I thought already suspecting what Charlie was up to and not finding it amusing in the least, especially if it was going to make Willy go into panic attacks.

"I think so, these are common for me when things get a little bit out of hand." Willy remarked careful to leave out what had made him go into the blind panic to begin with. "Charlie startled you at lunch I noticed." He said wishing he had chosen something else to start a conversation with and glancing across the chocolate river thoughtfully.

"Not as much as he did you." I pointed out wishing I had kept my two cents to myself for once. "At least it appeared that way, Charlie's always had ways of catching one of guard." I said quickly backtracking hoping I didn't say something entirely stupid.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Subtle."_ Willy thought hiding his smirk finding her oddly amusing and entertaining, especially when she seemed to fumble over herself. "So I noticed." He stated smiling seeing she was still fumbling over what to say and noticing she was studying her hands intently. _"She's has several nervous habits I don't even think she realizes."_ Willy thought watching her hands clasp and unclasp nervously before she tilted her head to the side glancing up at him aware of his violet eyes flashing amusement and finding herself oddly annoyed.

"What is so amusing Willy?" Odette finally asked watching as he returned his intense violet gaze back across the chocolate falls leaving her again in the dark pondering the enigma of Willy Wonka. _"Why do I get the feeling there's more to you then meets the eye and what's with all the extra's in my room?"_ I thought wanting to ask but deciding against it for the moment.

"Nothing." Willy stated casually brushing off the question and returning his violet gaze on her still allowing a faint smirk to light up his eyes.

"Right." I murmured standing and brushing myself off deciding I wanted to be elsewhere, forgetting all concern I may have had at one point and walking quickly up the hill back to my sketching supplies.

"You aren't supposed to annoy her." Signed Iris returning to see how Willy was and noticing Odette stalking off slightly agitated with him at the moment.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do Iris, I don't know her at all and I don't trust easily. You and all the others know this…what do you and Charlie want me to do fall for the odd one?" Willy muttered glancing after the retreating form seeing her hair flying behind her at her fast pace.

"Is that such a bad idea?" Iris motioned seeing Willy's mouth drop open and covering her mouth as she giggled hysterically at his reaction. "Seriously though give her a chance…she isn't exactly predictable and is far from normal." She stated noting Willy was trying to say something but nothing was escaping his mouth at the moment.

Without another word Iris quickly ran up the hill after the retreating form hoping to smooth things over with Odette and left Willy there to ponder her conversation. _"Normal is highly overrated."_ Willy thought remembering the first strange thing he had heard upon meeting the strange artist and finding himself smiling briefly before standing and brushing himself off. He then felt slightly annoyed as well at the comment Iris had stated and walked off to find the elevator and go do some work.

**--Original POV--**

"He's so annoying." I mumbled glancing at my sketchbook and rolling my eyes at the image I had started to sketch shrugging my shoulders and finishing it slowly. _"I always seem to draw him when I would rather draw something far more interesting."_ I thought glancing at the facial sketch of the smirking Willy Wonka and slamming the notebook shut with an annoyed grumble. "Darn." I muttered hearing a skittering sound and glancing up seeing Iris was headed my direction and wondering what she wanted this time. _"If he fainted again…he can stay there."_ I thought leaning back against the tree and wondering why Willy had gotten me so flustered. Iris fished in her pockets again aware I was far from amused with her little visit and smiled faintly before scribbling something down on her notebook and handing it to me.

**I know Mr. Cocoa Bean is hard to live with at times, but he is good at heart. He likes to toy with people and play head games; it takes a while to get around his defenses. Consider yourself lucky he speaks to you so easily…it's very rare.**

"Rare…it might help if he had a better manner of answering questions, instead of ignoring you." I mumbled crossly before she smiled giggling slightly stifling them quickly as I glared at her annoyed at her amusement. I watched Iris again start to scribble on the paper and hand it back to me.

**He's complicated…give it time and you might warm up to him. He's been in recluse far too long and since Charlie and the others arrived has been pretty much the same, avoiding people unless necessary for the factory. You have a sharp wit…play right back.**

"Yeah right…as sharp as a noodle." I muttered smiling faintly when Iris started giggling at my stupid reference. "He's just complicated…wait you already stated that. I mean…he's an enigma, I can't figure him out." I finally muttered seeing Iris was puzzling over my choice of words.

**Enigma fits him perfectly. Try and solve the puzzle since you're so curious about him and that around you. By the way what do you plan on wearing to Charlie's dance?**

"Solve the puzzle and curious about him…you must have a screw loose somewhere Iris." I muttered studying the small handwriting and wrinkling my face in thought. "I don't know what to wear…not good with dressy parties and such." I muttered snuggling against the tree and returning my attention to the annoying sketch of Willy staring back at me. I was hoping it would be a signal for her to leave, but she slowly walked around and sat down beside me observing my current work and covering her smile. "Iris…don't even think about saying a word." I warned feeling my face flush disliking the way she was staring at me with a mischievous twinkle hidden in the depths of her dark eyes. _"I don't like him."_ I thought with annoyance before promptly flipping to a clean page and starting to draw another part of the chocolate room aware of Iris studying me for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

After about an hour or so Iris finally left my side and let me do as I wished, which to my annoyance was return to the sketch of Willy Wonka and wish I could somehow cartoonize the image, but something stopped me and I completed it in a realism fashion. I heard noise across the chocolate room and stood glancing around for the source seeing Charlie was giggling playing a game of leap frog with the Oompa Loompa's, I started laughing enjoying the images and start again to doodle. _"I've been drawing more here then I have in a month."_ I though noticing I was becoming rather obsessive with my sketches, I placed them aside watching the different games they were playing down in the chocolate room for a long while.

"Fun to watch isn't it?" Come a familiar voice which I was very annoyed with still. "They're probably going to be at that for a while, Charlie enjoys a break now and then." Willy stated watching as I glanced up at him with narrowed eyes. _"She's still annoyed."_ He thought turning his attention quickly to the group playing below hiding his smirk from view.

"Yes…Now what would you like?" I questioned knowing I was showing just how annoyed he had made me, but still lost on why he had annoyed me to begin with.

"Annoyed are we?" Willy questioned sitting down a few inches away and wagging a finger in a scolding manner a few inches from my nose.

"Yes." I mumbled wanting so much to catch that finger and bend it violently backwards, it was one more thing to annoy me with. Normally I was a very easy going calm person and childish at times, even I admit that freely, but when I am annoyed or provoked I turn very ugly.

"Thought as much…whatever could have annoyed you?" Willy asked sounding as innocent as possible seeing I noticed his ever present smirk and narrowed my eyes farther. _"She is a fiery one…that much Charlie told me was true."_ He thought watching Charlie trip up below and giggling faintly seeing several Oompa Loompa's had ganged up on him.

"Whatever could have annoyed me?" I repeated very tempted to bite off his head, but taking a deep breath instead. "Nothing much…just you." I retorted with feigned politeness hearing him let out another of his irritating laughs and glaring at him again. "What got you so annoyed with Iris earlier…before you fainted?" I questioned quirking my brows smiling smugly seeing his smirk fade and noting him frown nervously. _"I can play too."_ I thought remembering Iris's notes and smiling faintly at her advice.

"_Touché."_ Willy thought with a sour look on his face before he turned studying me again with those intense violet eyes. "That is my business smarty pants." He retorted smirking faintly at the annoyed expression on my face. "Iris got you a bit flustered too I was told." He said smirking faintly as my expression turned from annoyed to surprised and then very red. "They don't do well with keeping secrets…but I still have no idea what happened. I'll tell you what got me so worked up, if you tell me what got you worked up." He said smugly before turning back to watch the games below on the field.

"_No fair."_ I thought annoyed that I had a way to find out if I openly admitted to sketching him and embarrassing myself. _"I like not knowing."_ I decided ignoring the curious look I was receiving seeing that smug smirk return to his features and his eyes light up at my irritation. I noticed Charlie pause in their game of freeze tag and wave up at me and Willy, before I realized he was trying to get the both of us to come join him. Willy wagged his finger shaking his head down seeing Charlie shrug before he turned imploring me to join in, with a mad wave of hands. _"Fine I'll join, but you are going whether you like it or not Willy."_ I thought deciding I had, had more then enough of his smugness and standing. I walked casually passed Willy without so much as stopping I reached out grasping his black silk top hat and started on down the hill hearing a startled sound at my blunt attack. _"Hey!"_ Willy thought reaching up very annoyed to find his hat gone and watching as I paused halfway down the hill and motioned for him to follow with my own smug look. _"Cheeky." _ He thought annoyed and following after me already seeing I was going to get him to join in one way or another, how he hated my wit and how easily I had outsmarted him. Willy murmured candy curses all the way down to the now larger group of Oompa Loompa's joining in the game with Charlie and glanced around noticing I was there standing near Charlie listening to the rules and finding out whom was it at the moment. I nodded watching Charlie go over to the now grouped Oompa Loompa's and start to discuss my little plan smiling faintly at me before I nodded in turn and turned seeing Willy standing beside me, his violet eyes were slightly dark and he looked highly agitated.

"My hat please." Willy stated forcing politeness noting that still present haughty smile on my face. _"Cheeky little artist type girl."_ He thought surprised when I handed over his hat and started to run off with the now scattered group of Oompa Loompa's and Charlie. "What is going on?" he questioned glancing down at Hammond who waved his hands about before running off to join the others. _"She's a trickster!" _ Willy thought thoroughly annoyed he had been outwitted yet again. "I don't want to play or be it." He grumbled aware no one could hear him complain at the moment.

"Come on don't be afraid…I don't bite!" I called hearing Charlie giggling off to the side amused that I was taunting Willy and apparently succeeding in getting on his nerves. _"I wouldn't mind kicking you though."_ I thought shrugging away the violent thoughts observing Willy stand there with a cross look on his face, he then bluntly placed his cane under his arm and glared around before placing it against a candy tree. "I think I'm in trouble." I murmured seeing his violet eyes were now flashing with smug amusement.

**--Willy Wonka POV--**

"_Alright fine…I'll be it then, but I don't like being outwitted."_ Willy thought seeing her eyes widen slightly realizing she was first on his list to be tagged and smiling faintly when she slowly started across the chocolate room with the now scrambling others. Odette bolted the minute he started across the field; Charlie took notice to the determination and sat down on the ground observing the mad dash around the room watching as Willy passed several Oompa Loompa's determined to catch Odette. _"I think they're starting to like one another."_ Charlie thought glancing over at Iris who shook her head clearly thinking the same thing.

"I'm not afraid." Willy managed in between gasping for breath and turning trying to keep up with her dodging from his grasp in an almost comical fashion.

"Just annoying." Odette retorted sliding across the grass and just managing to avoid his grasp before she scrambled to her feet and froze with a groan feeling a hand catch her shoulder. "I'll get you back." She murmured in response to his amused giggle watching as he finally turned his attention to the others.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Willy retorted before taking off after several Oompa Loompa's and Charlie.

**--Original POV--**

"I really don't like him." I muttered staring after him watching him catch several of the others and still have a great amount of trouble catching Charlie who was unfreezing everyone almost as fast as Willy was freezing them.

I felt a gentle tug on my leg and glanced down to see Hammond who was waving me on my way, I smiled thanking him before taking off and unfreezing several more seeing Willy stop dead in his tracks after finally managing to freeze Charlie and glance around seeing several more were once again loose. _"How on earth…oh you."_ Willy thought noticing me freeing several Oompa Loompa's before I maneuvered myself between him and Charlie amused that he was trying to keep Charlie frozen. No matter which direction I dodged somehow he was always right there to attempt to freeze me, I was not enjoying this annoying game of cat and mouse but Charlie evidently was highly amused by it, judging by his amused grin.

"You aren't freeing Charlie." Willy taunted waving his finger in another scolding fashion giggling when I gave him a dirty look in response.

"I know." I said with a satisfied smile seeing he was puzzled by how easily I had given up. "Have fun." I said waving and taking off after Charlie and several Oompa Loompa's who were giggling madly at the startled look on Willy's face by then.

"_I'm outnumbered, and what's worse is Charlie likes her better."_ Willy thought tapping his cane out of annoyed habit and glancing up at the two forms waiting for him to run blindly after them. Willy had enough of these games and waved before turning abruptly toward the exit leaving us staring after him. _"Something is bothering Willy, but what is it?"_ I wondered seeing Charlie and the others hadn't taken any notice to his sudden retreat. I glanced up at the spot where I left my things and sighed faintly letting Charlie and the others play, while I went back up to finish sketching.

I was up there drawing for a very long time aware of an occasional greeting from Charlie or the Oompa Loompa's but nothing out of the ordinary. I saw the grandparents out and about almost like they were kids again, but I couldn't take my mind off Willy Wonka and how he looked distracted, maybe hurt was the better word, either way I found myself staring at the drawing I had done and frowning puzzled by the still unsolved enigma that was Willy Wonka. I noticed it was getting toward dinner time and glanced up hearing an elevator sound spotting the glass elevator had returned with Willy inside but once he spotted me a almost dark looked seemed to contort his face and he frowned walking toward the Bucket house making sure he avoided anywhere near me. After sitting there for a long while I heard Mrs. Bucket calling out to me to come join them for dinner and sighed returning my things to my satchel, but somehow I didn't feel like going to dinner and facing Willy again. I knew something was bothering him from my appearance but I was almost sure it wasn't whatever Charlie had in mind.

I made my way into the house and helped Mrs. Bucket the best I could finding I was seated across from Willy, but something about how he was avoiding eye contact again puzzled me. Willy had been hurt and I had a feeling that's why he was the way he was, the problem was I had the feeling I was doing more damage during my visit then good, what was worse is I was still unclear as to what Charlie had in mind for my visit. I made a note to possibly question Charlie later about Willy and to further try to unravel the mystery of his puzzling existence, but for the time being I listened to the casual conversation and kept my thoughts to myself. Once dinner was finished I noticed Charlie and the others were starting a game of cards and were waiting for Willy to join, but he declined making an excuse he had some things to do before he went to bed. I decided a direct approach was more suiting to the situation and said my goodnights quickly walking after Willy noticing him pause aware of the sound of unfamiliar steps following after him. Willy turned sharply watching as I slid to a halt surprised at his abrupt turn and glanced up meeting those annoyed violet eyes head on, they were more cold then I remembered and made me wonder what I had done wrong, but again I ignored the thought and saw him staring at me suspiciously.

"I'm not showing you to your room tonight, Iris will be by shortly." Willy stated dryly before turning to go into the elevator and pausing aware of an annoyed snort behind him.

"What is your problem…one minute your nice, the next your annoying, and then your down right snooty." I murmured watching Willy turn to stare at me with those dark violet eyes again and tilt his head in a puzzled fashion. "I'm not trying to replace your friendship with Charlie…I like that you're his friend too. If that's what's got your knickers in a twist then get over it." I stated irritably before thinking about going to find Iris and go to my room so I could concentrate.

"_How did she guess that?"_ Willy wondered finding my way with words suddenly amusing and laughing covering his mouth in surprise. I turned back to face Willy seeing the twinkle had returned to his eyes and somehow I had changed his mood again. Willy Wonka was so much of an enigma I never thought I would figure him out, but I always found that half the fun when trying to solve a complicated puzzle. Willy stood there for a few minutes with his hand thoughtfully pressed to his chin before he glanced around the chocolate room and sighed motioning me to follow him into the elevator. After my first experience with the unpredictable machine I was in no mood for round two and smiled faintly declining stepping back and turning to go find Iris. _"As you seemed to show me earlier by stealing my hat, I'm not giving you a choice."_ Willy thought reaching out grasping the satchel that was always around my neck and shoulders and pulling lightly forcing me to turn and stumble slightly into the machine.

"Cheap trick." I mumbled glaring at Willy with an annoyed look on my face watching as he carefully studied the buttons. "I'm not riding in this thing." I pointed out realizing I had no idea how to open the thing now that it was closed.

"Mumbler." Willy stated with a satisfied smirk, before pressing a button and taking hold of my arm once it took off nearly sending me again into a wall. "You don't technically have a choice now." He retorted with an annoying giggle seeing me turn my attention to meet his gaze and glare at him once again.

"Instead of playing the part of the Mad-Hatter will you please answer me once, what is bothering you so much that you feel you have to play with my head?" I finally asked deciding the direct approach would possibly be the only way I would get a straight answer out of him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Licorice whip."_ Willy thought allowing his gaze to return to the flashing rooms of the chocolate factory to comfort him. Willy didn't want to answer her, mostly because he wasn't even sure what he was doing and clearly Charlie had other ideas for his two closest friends, problem was Willy was more worried about what would come out of his mouth if he did try to answer her. To Willy Wonka Odette was just as much of an enigma as he was to her and that troubled the Chocolatier more then anything, he was used to being able to solve any puzzle thrown his direction but how to solve the puzzle of a woman was far beyond his understanding, or so he felt it was and this one he was actually understanding parts of and did not like where it could lead. _"I'm in the middle of a paradox with no way out."_ Willy thought with a thoughtful look on his face getting lost into one of his trance like states forgetting the woman beside him.

"Willy…this is no time to gaze off into space." Odette murmured waving her hand in front of his eyes watching him jump startled by the action and fall to the fast moving elevator floor, but sadly she followed suit because he was the only thing holding her up at the moment. "That was not fun." She murmured sitting up and catching the rolling cane beside her staring at Willy who too had sat up, he returned his hat to his head and turned meeting eyes with her surprised when his hand come to rest on his cane only to rest on top of hers.

"Um…" Willy paused at a loss for words reflexively removing his hand from hers not even aware his face was showing a slight pink coloration. "You shouldn't do that…I'm very jumpy." He offered finally finding his voice aware of an amused expression in her face and glancing down at the now offered cane accepting it. "Thanks." He managed allowing a brief smile in turn.

"So I see…I would hate to see what happened to you on Halloween." Odette murmured glancing around the colorful flash of lights and hundreds of odd sights.

"Halloween wasn't one of my most fond memories." Willy replied instinctively before wishing he again had stated something else. "My father is a dentist…it was one of his least favorite holidays." He said figuring that was more then enough information to share and regretting doing so the minute she turned that puzzled blue gaze on him.

"No need to explain…it wasn't my most favorite holiday when I got told I was too old for it." Odette said with a small smile feeling the elevator shift in about ten more directions then she remembered. "Where are we going?" she finally asked feeling herself slide slightly toward him and planting her hands on the glass trying to stop.

"To your room." Willy murmured realizing that the elevator was doing more then its share to avoid her room and smirking. _"I just didn't say which way we were taking."_ He thought amused with himself for again outwitting the girl.

**--Original POV--**

"_You're evil Willy."_ I thought already getting an idea he was trying to drive me insane for my stay and realizing that even during our talk he was still the complex enigma I would never understand. Finally after what seemed like hours the elevator stopped in the middle of the familiar cinnamon colored hallway and I exited directly to my room, which currently had a curious looking Iris studying Willy and me both from the doorway. I didn't feel like speaking with the small woman and smiled briefly or rather flinched, before I walked in and headed straight for my room slamming the door violently behind me.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologize

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apologize**

**--Willy Wonka--**

"You did it again didn't you Mr. Cocoa Bean?" questioned Iris signing in an almost sarcastic fashion giving him an annoyed once over and crossing her small arms.

"Did what exactly Iris?" Willy questioned innocently before studying his cane where he had once clasped Odette's hand and finding his face heating again.

"You're going to keep annoying that girl and chase her off…Charlie is her friend too it would hurt his feelings. Its not like she's trying to take him away from you, I actually think Charlie wants you to like her." Iris signed seeing Willy pause in his study of the cane and glance down at her with narrowed suspicious violet eyes.

"Why would he be interested if I liked the silly artist or not?" Willy questioned moodily before tapping his cane lightly in the palm of his hand and then returning it to lean on. "I don't get along with girls and Charlie's friend is no exception…she's to frustrating." He muttered watching dark eyes following his every move and wondering what was going through Iris's mind at the moment.

"You are still naïve Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Iris in exasperation before glancing up at the ceiling wishing for help. "It's funny though that you find her frustrating, she said you were an impossible enigma…Charlie wants you to like her and you can figure that reason out on your own." She signed before waving her hand to cut off his attempt at protesting. "Go apologize to that woman now…and please don't be yourself." She signed rolling her eyes and stepping aside pointing to the now slammed bedroom door across the room and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Apologize for what?" Willy asked ignoring the narrowed eyes following his movement to slip back into the elevator. "I didn't do anything…I'm just irritating her is all." He said with an amused giggle startled when Iris grasped his pant leg and motioned rather violently to the room. "I don't want to go there." He said pouting and glancing down at Iris with a sour look on his face.

"You go apologize to that girl, or I will do it for you…you won't like what I say on your behalf." Iris signed with a mischievous grin.

"Fine." Willy muttered crossly before stepping into the room and glancing around curiously. He glanced over his shoulder watching Iris shut the door, but knew she would wait until things were settled and frowned annoyed he had been blackmailed by his own worker. "Why do I have to apologize, she's the one that…oh never mind." He muttered walking cautiously to the now closed bedroom door and stared at it curiously.

**--Original POV--**

"_Annoying self centered man." _ I thought walking into my closet and tossing various pajamas around trying to find my comfortable ones. I was so angry at Willy Wonka at the moment I didn't even understand why, all I knew is he felt as if I was invading his territory and I felt like an intruder at the moment. Charlie had gotten me into this mess, but it was all innocent in fact I had a feeling he wanted me to like Willy Wonka, but at the moment I would have rather smacked him until he went cross-eyed. I paused in my shuffling through the closet and glanced up staring out into my room swearing I had heard something at the door. I grasped my pajamas and tossed them on the bed cautiously making my way to the bedroom door and eyeing it suspiciously.

_Knock, knock_

"Iris?" I questioned hesitating on the door handle and realizing the knock was further up then Iris could have reached. _"He wouldn't dare."_ I thought glaring at the door feeling my anger building.

"No…I…that is…I come to say something." Willy managed his voice muffled from the other side of the door.

"_What more territorial remarks, or to just be annoying?"_ I wondered glancing at the door for a long while and sighing before I opened it revealing Willy standing there, he was nervously tapping his cane and had met my eyes when the door opened. For once Willy looked agitated or annoyed but I didn't think it was my fault. "What do you want Willy?" I questioned sighing miserably.

"_Nothing."_ Willy thought remembering Iris was right outside waiting for him to relay how it had went and got the sneaky suspicion she would ask me as well. "I come to apologize…I'm sorry for upsetting you this evening." He managed feeling an odd taste in his mouth and wishing he could now walk quickly away and forget it ever happened.

"_Talk about flooring someone."_ I thought studying Willy suspiciously seeing him lower his eyes studying the floor beneath our feet. I couldn't believe Willy had just apologized and it made me wonder who did the prodding, but for the moment I figured I would just accept it, maybe he wasn't as evil as I once thought. "Thank you for the apology Willy." I stated softly glancing out toward the kitchen and thinking the day over. "Would you like some hot cocoa?" I questioned curiously watching him glance back up at me apparently surprised at the offer.

"Um…okay." Willy stated with a small smile watching as I shut the door excusing myself for a minute.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy studied the now closed door hearing shuffling around inside the room and turned to glance around the room watching the door hesitantly open. Iris stood there glancing over at him suspiciously before walking briskly into the room seeing the coast was clear.

"How did it go?" Iris signed curiously seeing Willy glancing around the room more nervous then she had left him.

"Ok." Willy signed trying to remain quiet for the moment. "She invited me to stay for hot cocoa." He fidgeted nervously seeing Iris glance up at him suspiciously before a small smile crossed her face.

"Good…now she doesn't want to beat you senseless any longer." Iris signed seeing his eyes widen in surprise at this comment. "I doubt she would have because she respects Charlie too much." She signed seeing him visibly relax. "I'm going…be polite and don't get cute." She signed with a scolding fashion watching Willy stare after her with a pleading look and giggling upon shutting the door.

"_She left me!"_ Willy thought feeling panic again taking effect over his common sense and glancing around the room as it started to spin out of control. _"I need to calm down, before I go down."_ He thought closing his eyes and taking several deep breathes.

**--Original POV--**

I stood in the middle of my room and shut the closet door quickly before scanning over everything wondering why I had returned to my bedroom to begin with. _"I needed an excuse to absorb his apology."_ I realized leaning against the door and taking a couple of small breathes. I stood there for a long moment trying to figure out why Willy was getting on my nerves so easily and what Charlie had been up to since the moment I come to the factory, after a long while of puzzling over the days events a thought struck me. I nearly choked when the thought come to me but suddenly my eyes widened and I glanced at my reflection in the mirror of the dressing table near the closet. _"Charlie is trying to play match maker."_ I realized observing as my face seemed to light up in shock. I had never really got along with guys much especially the ones on the normal side, Charlie was using his knowledge of me against me and was apparently also doing the same with Willy the problem was I didn't know if I liked how his idea was working or not, so far Willy Wonka had annoyed me a great deal but I didn't think I disliked him, but I didn't like him in the aspect Charlie was aiming for either.

"My head hurts." I murmured banging my head lightly against the door and flinching at the sudden jolt I caused. "Ow." I mumbled turning to stare at my door for a long while remembering Willy was waiting on the other side for the offered hot cocoa and possible truce between us. "I need to talk with Charlie." I muttered opening the door and stepping into the room as quietly as possible.

Willy was standing in the middle of the room apparently attempting a breathing exercise and forced me to pause glancing him over curiously. _"He must have panicked again."_ I thought wondering what triggered it. I walked over to the kitchen area leaving him to his thoughts worried I would scare the crap out of him, I then started to prepare the cocoa on the stove pulling down two blue mugs and glancing around for the spoon to stir in the chocolate mix. I smiled faintly glancing up seeing Willy jump aware of something changing in the environment and started to scan around the room, before finding the familiar player I had noticed earlier sliding in one of my CD's which had been placed in a neat stack next to the machine. I started to tap my foot to the beat of the song watching Willy again jump at the sudden noise and stared around for the source before noticing the player was running and hesitantly sitting at one of the stools at the counter. The beat of _"Footloose"_ moved throughout the room, but I was concentrating more so on the hot cocoa so as not to burn it, I wasn't the best of cooks if I didn't keep sharp track of things.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy cautiously observed Odette stirring the cocoa mix and listened intently to the odd song, he hadn't really paid much attention to music or other forms of entertainment because he was usually pre-occupied with candy making and keeping track of his and Charlie's schedules. The song had an interesting beat and he found himself glancing down at his tapping foot with an amused smirk on his face wondering exactly what was so fascinating about the artist, and her unusual way of preparing things around her. Granted he found her extremely irritating, sometimes to intent on her drawing, but then again he was the same way when it come to his candies, and he found the fact that she had a sharp wit almost as irritating as her sudden presence in the factory. Willy couldn't like this girl, he didn't care what Charlie had in mind or what Iris seemed to see in the strange girl, she was by far too complex for him to understand and he did not like the idea of trying to figure her out, or did he?

"_I'm so confused now…I don't like her invading my life or taking Charlie's attention." _Willy thought startled when steam greeted his intense violet eyes and he glanced down at a mug of steaming hot cocoa under his nose. "Thank you." He found himself murmuring before daring to glance up seeing a small amused expression hidden behind a warm mug.

"Don't look so perplexed…you loose your mischievous twinkle." Odette warned turning her attention to the music and listening to another song called _"Mambo #5_". "A penny for your thoughts…I'm good at listening." She offered seeing Willy study her for a long moment with suspicion before taking a sip of the hot cocoa and allowing a brief smile.

"You're too observant for your own good little girl." Willy stated tapping his fingers lightly on the counter seeing her frown at his comment.

"I'm not a little girl…twenty-four is by far from little." I stated with a note of annoyance placing a hand on my hip and sitting the mug carefully onto the counter. "You clearly didn't apologize of your own free will…why are you so annoying?" she muttered turning and skipping tracks on the player before spying mischievous violet eyes glowing with laughter behind her.

"You act like a little girl…and I'm ten years older so you are a little girl still." Willy stated with an amused giggle noting her eyes narrow at him. "Wait I meant six years older." He remarked redoing the math and rolling his eyes at her now amused expression.

"I thought you were closer to ten, you act it." Odette retorted taking a sip of her cocoa and leaning on the table seeing her direct approach had annoyed him and he leaned away.

**--Original POV--**

"Only you would retort that way." Willy remarked wrinkling his nose in annoyance and leaning to the side on his palm "I would say maybe five would fit your wit." He remarked sipping his own cocoa and seeing her frown in annoyance.

"Maybe so…but I've outwitted you several times." I retorted sitting my mug into the sink after rinsing it out and placing my hands on the counter glaring straight at amused violet eyes. "I'm not taking Charlie away Willy, He wants me to learn to like you…I have no idea why, but don't make this any harder then it already is. I already wish you would drown in your own candy." I muttered taking his cup and rinsing it out placing it in the sink and taking a deep breath.

"_Drown?"_ Willy thought clearly seeing he had done exactly the opposite Iris had asked him to and again annoyed me which would mean another confrontation and forced apology. "Why does Charlie want either of us to like one another…just because he has friends doesn't mean I have to like them and you don't have to like mine." He stated a note of curiosity in his voice.

"True." I stated wondering if he had many friends with his lack of personality, but keeping the thought to myself. "I still wonder how you're going to deal with a gym full of obnoxious teenagers and not run for your life." I stated with amusement seeing Willy had nearly forgotten his agreement to chaperone the school dance. "I hope you can handle that pressure."

"_Gobstoppers, she just had to remind me."_ Willy thought freezing with a very sour look on his face forgetting to retort back. Willy thought that over for a long moment, large crowded gym, full of several teenagers, dozens of them, music, contact with other people, and worse having to stand in the middle of it all with me. Willy groaned miserably at the imagery and allowed his head to fall forward onto his arms ignoring his top hat that rolled across the counter expecting to hear it fall, but noting it didn't. _"She caught it."_ He thought peeking briefly out of the confines of his arms and watching as I gently sat it down beside him observing him with a very firm straight face, which meant I was desperately trying not to laugh. Being surrounded by teenagers was one thing, but the more Willy thought about it the more he hated the fact he had ever agreed to it. _"I can't do it."_ He thought glancing up seeing my eyes were highly amused but I was still managing a straight face.

"I can't go to a gym full of teenagers and face of with Charlie's friends and teachers." Willy muttered finally returning his hat to his head and sighing miserably. "It's not funny." He grumbled flicking his hand irritably in my direction.

"Probably not…there's also volunteered parents chaperoning the dances too." I said smiling faintly at his attempt to annoy me and rolling my eyes.

"Pa-par-moms and dads?" Willy questioned groaning again and returning his top hat to the counter again burying himself in his arms with a resounding echo of candy curses. _"That's even worse!"_ he thought aware of a gentle tap sensation on his arm and springing to life nearly falling off the stool.

"I think I understand why Charlie wanted me to go…I think he expects me to keep you from having a nervous breakdown." I stated seeing Willy's eyes narrow at this before he snorted in irritation. "It won't be all that bad…I promise to annoy you the whole time." I said seeing he wasn't amused by this and watched him grasping his hat.

Willy firmly placed his hat on his head and started to leave cane in hand but paused briefly at the door staring over his shoulder. I stood there with my arms crossed trying my hardest to keep a straight face and was watching his hasty exit. _"This is not over little girl."_ Willy thought nodding before exiting the room and leaving her staring after him. Once the door was closed and I was sure he was gone for the night I sat right down in the middle of the room and started to laugh until tears were in my eyes, after a short laughing spree I stood and made my way back to my room and started getting ready for the night. I knew Willy Wonka was nervous around parents, people, social situations, and the like but the look on his face had been too much. I felt a bit sorry for him granted but at that point in the night he had irritated me so much the pity had slowly died off leaving me to my own thoughts of the dance that I was to chaperone. I knew the dance would be the next evening and still hadn't a darn thing picked out, what was worse is it was a forced date with Willy Wonka and I still couldn't decide if I liked him or disliked him, I knew one thing he was very amusing and fun to fight with.


	7. Chapter 7: A Challenge

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Challenge**

I felt a light thump on my head and murmured reluctantly in my sleep peeking out of the mound of pillows and blankest I had buried myself in, only to find a very alert and amused Charlie sitting on the edge of my bed with a pillow in hand. _"Go away Charlie…it's too early."_ I thought with a small smile returning to my warm cocoon. I felt another thump and shifted further into the bed only to feel several more and groaning miserably, I finally reluctantly crawled from the bed taking pillow in hand and returning the favor hearing Charlie giggling at the reaction. I smiled at him through sleepy eyes and stretched running my hands through my rat nest serving as hair and glanced around the room seeing several Oompa Loompa's had already returned order to the room, which was unnerving for someone used to unorganized chaos.

"Morning bed head." Charlie said with a giggle before glancing around the room and smiling at the familiarity of waking me mornings with the usual pillow attacks, which he had missed. "How did visiting with Willy go?" he questioned wondering if his two friends were getting along as he had hoped or if they were still not sure of one another.

"_Just super Charlie…he's lucky to be breathing."_ I thought knowing better then to upset him seeing a slight imploring look in his blue eyes. "It was alright…still unsure of me." I answered carefully avoiding any other dark comments and opinions about the chocolatier he was so fond of. "Why are you so interested and what have you cooked up this time Charlie…you've been acting very strange since inviting me for a visit." I stated seeing a playful smile light up his eyes already seeing clearly he didn't plan on explaining anything. "Charlie…if you're scheming what I think you are, don't." I stated softly seeing his smile fall slightly, but return with an almost renewed energy. _"He's not giving up."_ I realized flopping back onto the bed and feeling another swat from the pillow. "I'm up…shoo." I stated climbing reluctantly from the bed watching Charlie leave and the Oompa Loompa's tackle the mess I had made the bed.

I was busy in the bathroom cleaning up before I emerged and walked into the closet frowning in thought. I had to choose at least two outfits and one was going to be far too difficult mostly because I hated to dress up for party like things, which meant Charlie's dance. I shrugged off the negative thoughts I was feeling pulling on a red tunic and a pair of black bellbottoms exiting the bedroom into the main room, only to find again a small army of little people cleaning and making breakfast for what appeared to be three people. I puzzled for a short moment over the large breakfast and restrained the groan when I realized Charlie had probably dragged Willy along, upon this realization I scanned the large room noticing a tall figure with top hat sitting in a high backed chair in the sitting room staring intently into the blue flame. _"Yick…this is one morning I could do without." _ I thought aware of Willy turning in the chair and glancing over his violet gaze locking with mine, he was wearing a black suit that day and it far better fit my current mood then the outfit I had chosen.

"I finally got her out of bed Willy." Called Charlie cheerfully from the stool at the kitchen counter swiveling in it to amuse himself for the moment. "Pillows do the trick every time." He said smiling at me which promptly made me allow a happy grin before I narrowed my gaze at the smirking Willy Wonka already seeing he was full of hell that morning.

"I see that Charlie…it must have been very difficult, she looks terribly annoyed." Willy remarked allowing his smirk to broaden seeing he had already hit on a nerve.

"I'm only annoyed because of the present company." I retorted softly seeing him frown and watching Charlie glance over at us with a small smile. "It was a long night." I said knowing Charlie hadn't caught my retort.

"It's going to be longer tonight…Iris said she would help you since she wasn't sure if you would need it or not." Charlie said starting to eat his breakfast aware of Willy sitting on one side and me on the other. "You're both going to be alright aren't you?" he questioned feeling just a tad guilty for roping them into the whole thing.

"Yeah just fine Charlie…I'm glad you asked Iris to help." I said ruffling his hair and returning to my breakfast aware of a narrowed violet gaze glaring at the attention I was giving him. "How was your night Willy?" I questioned attempting to be polite knowing he probably had stayed awake dreading tonight and finding the thought oddly amusing.

"Fine…had lots of thoughts to go over though." Willy stated wincing at the idea she had again outsmarted him and attempted to embarrass him or so he thought. _"Cute very cute…you're not going to win little girl I have far more wit and cunning." _ He thought watching Charlie finishing up his breakfast and waving on his way out for his day of helping his family. "You're certainly full of trouble this morning missy." He retorted seeing the Oompa Loompa's had gathered the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and had left them to discuss the later night events, Willy wasn't aware though that Iris liked Charlie's little scheme and was assisting where she could.

"You started it…I fished it." I stated standing and starting to fiddle around the CD rack ignoring his probing gaze. _"He's not leaving anytime soon, I get the feeling he's trying to annoy me into doing something violent."_ I thought putting in another mixed CD and walking over to one of the sitting room couches allowing the surround sound to make the music fill the room and drown out the annoying chocolatier.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_You can't ignore me that easily."_ Willy thought glancing over at the couch seeing her blonde hair was hanging loosely down her back. Willy stood walking around to look at the CD collection offered and noticed his Oompa Loompa's had added many more to the collection clearly Charlie had helped them choose the music, he also noticed she was going over the newer part of the collection testing the different sounds out. _"Classical, rock, rap…not much of that I see, pop, country, swing, big band, the only thing not here is heavy metal."_ He noted glancing over the music and wondering exactly what there was about her to even like, clearly Charlie knew there was something there to like otherwise he wouldn't have wanted Willy to meet her. Willy jumped feeling a form brush by him and turned watching Odette politely ignoring him and reaching over to a stack of CD's he hadn't read over yet, he then watched her pop in a track and saw her again walk by ignoring him stopping over by the couch and again stretching out across it. The music that now drifted in the room made him tilt his head and listen carefully, it was what he would assume was medieval music and had an odd sound that made you feel somewhat at ease. _"King Arthur type music, the music you see in those knight movies and such."_ He noted turning seeing her head was resting on one of the pillows and she was staring into the blue flame.

"Is there a music you don't like?" Willy asked knowing she was ignoring him and smirking to himself. _"Fine we'll see if I can't get you to better listen then."_ He thought slowly placing his cane against the wall and walking over standing behind the couch and leaning over it slightly. "I asked if there is a music you don't like?" he repeated watching as she turned glancing up at him and narrowed her blue gaze to fine slits.

"Yes…heavy metal." Odette stated again attempting to ignore him concentrating on the music and getting an image of the royal court back in those times and fancy dressed knights, kings, queens, and other nobles dancing in colorful dress in a large castle.

"Why?" Willy questioned knowing he was patronizing her and enjoying every minute of it.

"It triggers my migraines…anything else?" Odette snapped sitting up and finally standing turning to glare at him.

"You know that you can't stand around Charlie's dance and just observe…you have to dance once or twice." Willy remarked deciding she liked music a lot mostly because she probably had no idea how to dance.

"I know that…I know how to dance if that's what you're getting at." Odette stated dryly, before crossing her arms seeing him pause briefly with that ever annoying smirk of his.

"I didn't say you didn't." Willy retorted seeing he was again succeeding in pushing her buttons and finding it amusing.

"You implied it." Odette stated studying his clearly amused look and smiling herself.

"_I don't like that look."_ Willy thought seeing her slowly step around the couch and pause a few feet away from him. "What are you doing little girl?" he asked sounding condescending.

**--Original POV--**

"Proving a point." I answered walking over to the CD and putting in a different CD that played the same style of music only with a bit more of a beat to it, but it was still considered a slow dance. "Care to prove me wrong?" I asked standing behind Willy and watching him whirl startled at my sudden approach from behind. I then offered my hand waiting to see what the arrogant chocolatier would do.

"_I didn't mean to dance."_ Willy thought annoyed he had again been outwitted and wondering where this girls fire come from. "What do you mean?" he questioned playing stupid because he was suddenly feeling very nervous and noticed her hand did not retract.

"You know what I mean Willy." I stated knowing my expression was revealing how amused I was and just exactly what I had planned. "I'm giving you the chance to prove me wrong…or are you afraid of an annoying 'little girl'?" I questioned using his own words against him.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_Cheeky."_ Willy thought with an annoyed expression before staring down again at the offered hand and kicking himself for opening his big mouth. _"How did she turn my own idea against me?"_ he wondered finally allowing his hand to clasp hers and wondering why he was so willing to let her near him again. She stepped forward watching his other hand gently rest on her waist and smiled amused she had again won. Soon without really noticing they were dancing across the floor and to Willy's surprise he didn't hate the experience and found himself smiling slightly seeing she was true to her word and could easily dance, was rather good at it in his opinion. Oddly enough the pair were for once getting along and Odette too found the dance a bit fun, even if it originally had been a challenge. The music ended and the pair paused glancing at each other before stepping apart.

"Any other questions or concerns Willy?" Odette asked smiling faintly seeing he wasn't annoyed with her like he had been and finding herself oddly less annoyed as well.

"Alright…I admit you won fair and square." Willy said grudgingly before both glanced up at the door that was slightly ajar and noticed Iris standing there observing them with an odd smile on her face. _"Gumdrops."_ He thought seeing that Iris had clearly seen the whole thing and seemed oddly pleased at the discovery.

"_Iris looks far too happy."_ Odette thought seeing the small woman walk into the room and close the door seeing her presence was now known. I saw Willy studying Iris suspiciously for a long minute before nodding faintly at her quick hand movements and walking over to get his cane. I glanced back and forth as the pair seemed to avidly communicate with hands, Willy clearly not overly amused at the discussion and Iris clearly very happy with his reactions.

**--Original POV--**

"What's up?" I questioned watching Iris smile with a hint of laughter in her expression before briskly walking into my room and shutting the door behind her.

"Apparently we've been in her for a long while…Charlie's getting ready and we're supposed to leave an hour early." Willy explained leaving out the main part of the conversation making a note to argue more with Iris later. "She's helping you…I'm leaving to get ready." He said with a highly amusing sour look.

"Don't worry so much…I'm sure of one thing, at least you can dance so we won't embarrass ourselves too much." I offered noting an amused smirk cross his face before he shook his head and exited the room leaving me standing there giggling at the almost sad look on his face, he looked as though he was walking to a life sentence.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed seeing Iris skittering madly about the closet tossing various items in the middle of the room and pausing briefly in her search seeing I was still staring at the door lost in thought. _"It appears Young Cocoa Bean boy had the right idea after all."_ Iris thought making a startled sound when she pulled out a pile of clothing and it toppled onto her. _"I think assistance for me is in order."_ She thought walking from the closet aware I was giggling hysterically at her and pausing. Iris turned to look at the full length mirror on the closet door and giggled seeing she had one of several scarves on her head before pulling it off and tossing it back into the closet. Iris quickly scribbled a note to me and disappeared briefly from the room to gather what I could only assume was her own form of help.

**I am gathering re-enforcements…your closet is much too big and full for just me to help. I also was wondering if you're starting to unravel the enigma of Mr. Cocoa Bean, you seemed to enjoy dancing with him.**

"_Iris."_ I thought feeling a strange flush crossing my face and glancing at the started pile of clothing on my floor with curiosity. I realized then that Iris was helping Charlie, but wasn't sure if she had been involved from the beginning or not. I started to wonder if their plan was such a bad thing, granted Willy was annoying at times but had a kinder side to him when he felt like showing it. _"Ick…this is going to be a long night."_ I thought seeing many of my gypsy skirts had been tossed into a pile and wondering if Iris actually expected to find a dress, I didn't have any that I brought willingly and smiled at that thought. I returned to my spot on the bed and watched my door open seeing Iris and several other female Oompa Loompa's troop in behind her all of them looking determined, it struck me as odd seeing all of them looking so serious and I started to giggle at the image. Another note was thrust into my hand from Iris and I opened it to again scan and answer her questions, if it suited me.

**Did you bring any dresses of your own?**

"No…I don't wear them enough to care about them." I said with a giggle seeing Iris was slightly surprised by this but then the twinkle in her eye made me wonder what she was up too.

I saw Iris wave her hands in an intricate fashion before noting several of them come from the closet carrying several different dresses, much to my disappointment and annoyance. _"No fair…I thought I could win this war."_ I thought seeing Iris was giggling at the annoyed expression on my face before she glanced at each one now being laid out for her inspection. Somehow I had gotten roped into being a chaperone at Charlie's school, a date with an annoying eccentric Chocolatier and into a dress all in two days, this was so very much not going to be my week. Iris finally pointed to three different dresses and saw the others run back to the closet to return it to its formal organized glory. I glanced at the dresses and crossed my arms stubbornly because I was not going to wear a dress and I was not going to let her dress me. Iris saw she was going to have some trouble and smiled faintly before handing me another note which threatened to get Mrs. Bucket to help her, I didn't like that idea and groaned reluctantly agreeing to wear one of them. Finally Iris mad a decision on the dresses and pointed watching as I picked it up with a mumbled complaint and disappeared into the bathroom.

**--Other POV's--**

Iris waited at the bathroom door for a while and noticed that it was starting to get a little close to the time they would have to leave, she then tapped on the door warning Odette she was running low on time and smiled at the muffled groan in response. The bathroom door swung open and revealed her standing there in a long ankle length sapphire colored gown with thin straps and a flowing sapphire see through over dress that gave her long medieval style sleeves and resting around just below her shoulders. One of the Oompa Loompa's had been sent in to do her hair and makeup, she was wearing barely any makeup, but Iris thought she looked beautiful as she was with her hair hanging loosely about her shoulders and her hair having two single braids wrapped around her head in crown style fashion. _"She looks wonderful."_ Iris thought waving her hands about in apparent approval. She noticed Odette had walked briskly to the full mirror and paused her face frozen in brief surprise before she sighed and reluctantly thanked everyone for their help.

"Iris…you and Charlie are so in trouble." Odette warned seeing the small woman pause in her tracks and turn to face her with an amused twinkle in her eyes. Iris just shrugged giggling before she opened the door and watched Charlie walk cautiously into the room. "You look adorable Charlie." I said smiling at him seeing his face squish into an annoyed look before he admired my outfit and new look smiling faintly.

"Yeah right…you look great though." Charlie said with a smile glancing at his neatly pressed slacks and pale blue shirt and then smiling faintly seeing Odette was clearly not comfortable in a dress as always. "I just wanted to wish you luck and say see you at the dance later." He said hugging me like he would a frail woman and running out of the room.

Odette slowly stepped out into the room and paused dead in her tracks seeing Charlie hadn't come alone. Willy stood there puzzled by Charlie's hasty exit and then turned to the startled sound seeing Odette standing there in the sapphire outfit and finding the sarcasm he was good at using vanish from his lips. _"She doesn't look like the annoying little girl anymore."_ Willy thought aware of Iris giggling slightly before shutting the door behind her. _"Alone again…I really don't like this."_ He thought tapping his cane thoughtfully before becoming aware of a curious gaze tracing his usual attire that was also decorated in a deep sapphire blue and trimmed with black.

**--Original POV--**

"_Iris dressed us to match…evil little woman."_ I thought feeling my face flush slightly noting the violet gaze was observing me closely before he paused his cane and his gaze finally met mine. "Not bad…you clean up nice." I stated giggling at the sudden smirk that lit up his eyes seeing I was still sassy as ever.

"Very funny…what's your excuse, you don't look so bad yourself." Willy said trying to keep his amused look but finding it for once difficult. "Actually you look nice." He said seeing my gaze brighten slightly before I started toward him stumbling slightly.

"Still as graceful as ever though." I remarked rolling my eyes hating the idea of wearing a dress of all things, I was so out of practice and wasn't particularly looking forward to chaperoning a bunch of over active teenagers, especially the teenage males that had egos far too big for their tiny bodies at this age. "Are we late?" I questioned noting him checking a gold watch at his side and glance up.

"No…just making sure that the car is waiting…I gave them a time and they should be there now." Willy stated turning to exit and pausing briefly remembering the long list of things Iris had given him upon finding his suit laid out for him. _"I need to remember to discuss this little scheme of Charlie's…Iris conveniently lets me keep forgetting."_ He thought opening the door and noticing Iris was waiting down by the glass elevator tapping her foot impatiently. "Ready?" he questioned aware I had come up beside him.

"To face a pack of teenagers and hormones…no, but I must." I said giggling faintly at my joke noting a smile light up his face before he offered me his arm to my surprise.

I accepted Willy's arm and started down the hall carefully observing some of the straggling Oompa Loompa's curious stares in the hall and noticed Iris seemed too pleased at how Willy was being so polite. _"This isn't so bad…at least when's he's being tolerable."_ I thought remembering all too well the enigma that was Willy Wonka. I was again traveling in the machine he deemed a safe elevator and held tightly to his arm aware of the flashing lights and various scenes passing by before moving in so many directions I closed my eyes feeling slightly dizzy. I felt the odd sense I was falling the more the elevator changed direction and just as I felt this I was relieved when the elevator stopped and opened my eyes. We were to my surprise in the main optical illusion hall and an Oompa Loompa was waiting at the far end of the hall with door opened and an interesting small black car with a driver holding a door open, it may not have been a limo but it was nice once I was settled into the seat and saw Willy relax slightly which in the time I had known him struck me as odd.

"I hope Charlie has a good time tonight." Willy muttered softly aware that being known as the heir to a chocolate empire had probably gotten him a lot of friends that only cared about his fame. "He doesn't really talk much about his friends, just the events at school." He murmured absently.

I studied Willy for a moment seeing he was truly worried about Charlie and smiled faintly before speaking. "Charlie's a very bright kid, he knows who his friends are…I'm sure he's already pegged the fair-weather friends out of the pack." I said seeing that his violet gaze had returned to studying me and wondering what he was thinking. "I know he was bullied a lot and remember many times I had come out to meet him at school and chased those brats off. I wasn't always around though and sometimes I wanted to go beat those kids senseless when I saw he was beat up. I guess my temper tended to get the better of me at times." I stated hearing him start laughing suddenly before I turned narrowing my gaze on him.

"Sorry…it's just your temper…I kind of like that about you. It gives you that unpredictable spark." Willy stated sobering quickly and wondering why he had just said that. _"It's also why I like to annoy you."_ He thought studying his cane closely.

"Right…but it also makes me dangerous when I want to be." I retorted sticking out my tongue seeing he was amused by this and started to giggle again. "You're not so good at controlling your temper either…you just walk away."

"It's sometimes wise to walk away." Willy stated smirking at the smirk on her face and seeing she was starting to somewhat tolerate him, for the moment.

"Right young grasshopper." I stated sounding like, or at least attempting to sound like a character from a kung fu movie. "Ok…it wasn't original." I stated laughing at the odd look he gave me. "Your right walking away is sometimes good, but I tend to turn around and swing…then ask questions later." I pointed out seeing he wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"Why haven't you ever taken a swing at me…I know I've given you reasons." Willy stated sounding far more serious then I thought he could.

"I wouldn't do that…Charlie would never forgive me, he likes you for a friend and I'm glad he has other friends for once. Besides you aren't deserving of a knuckle sandwich yet…I can fight back with wit." I said giggling at the slight annoyed look that was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Words are much more dangerous." Willy stated nodding like he had said something extremely important and attempting a serious face, before both of us started laughing.

"So true…school." I stated feeling the car jerk to a halt and glancing out at the brightened school seeing very few cars had parked and hardly anyone had shown up yet. "There aren't that many adults here tonight." I noted stepping out of the car and glancing up at the large brick school building.


	8. Chapter 8: Dance and Learn

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dance and Learn**

We were around back of the large two story building and the only entrance and exit was open with a welcoming banner in the front, as soon as we entered into the hall I noticed all the lights were off but the minimal ones that lead directly to the gym. Willy and I paused at the table greeted by a student I assumed was a high schooler and signed in like Charlie had instructed and then we were pointed to the gym doors, which were currently closed and seemed somehow sinister in the dim lights. Willy opened the doors and the both of us walked into the streamer and balloon filled room watching the DJ setting up in the far back corner of the room and noticed a refreshment table piled with various punches and snacks. _"Typical high school dance…Oh how I loathed them."_ I thought detesting my days back in school because I was always the odd one in the crowd. I was the first to notice others in the room and gently pulled Willy's arm which I had currently returned my hold on and then I pointed with my free hand. _"People…yay."_ Willy thought sarcastically before nodding and allowing me to lead over seeing I was more comfortable in social situations then he himself. I counted a total of four adults, not enough for the amount of kids Charlie had told me would be at the dance.

"Are there more arriving?" Questioned a woman with long dark hair wearing a black pants suite and glancing briefly up at the newcomers.

"Afraid not Mrs. Talbot…just us four and Charlie's Chaperones." Said a tall man wearing a gray suite matching his graying hair and dark wrinkled eyes, he stood next to a woman wearing a similar outfit only a skirt and was about the same age with neat hair tied in a bun and crystal blue eyes. "You must be Ms. Falkner and Mr. Wonka…honor to meet you by the way. These are our staff volunteers Mrs. Talbot of the language department, Mr. Ramone head of the music department, my Wife Mrs. Parker head of our library and I'm Mr. Parker the principal of the school. I'm afraid our other volunteers backed out so it will be a rather difficult night." He state apologetically before offering us his hand.

"I'm sure they won't be terribly bad…most of our students are rather nice." Stated the one introduced as Mr. Ramone. He was the youngest of the ones present and had sandy brown hair and deep green eyes, he wore a black suite and turtleneck appearing to have come from the richer part of the world.

"Yes true…but they can get rowdy." Remarked Mrs. Parker fondly.

"No problem…I'm sure things will go smoothly. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said shaking Mr. Parkers hand and seeing he finally gave up on Willy. "Is there a specific part you would like us to watch over?" I questioned.

"There's six of us, so my wife and I will do the circling and each of you can take up a corner, please do it in pairs." Mr. Parker offered seeing the others seemed to agree.

Soon we were all walking to various parts of the gym and I noticed several kids were starting to arrive hearing the music start up and giggling faintly at the less than happy look on Willy's face. The gym was getting more and more crowded by the time I took notice to Charlie who had entered with a familiar girl that I remember befriending him among his days of being poor, Willy took notice to my smile and questioned about the girl. I explained to Willy how she had been one of the few friends he had when he was younger and how I thought it nice that she was his date for the dance. Later into the dance I noticed Willy seemed to keep backing further and further into our corner and shook my head at his less then happy look finally deciding it was time to socialize the anti-social and I reached out catching his arm dragging him from the corner and among the crowded room seeing some of the kids clear a spot for us and then I shook my head at his annoyed protest and we started to dance to a slow song. While doing so I kept a sharp eye on most of the kids who were surprisingly enough being well behaved, not like I remember school dances when I was younger and noticed Charlie and Lexie, I remembered her name being were quietly studying us from their own little corner. _"They're adorable together." _ I thought aware that Willy was starting to relax finally but suddenly I felt nervous at this and felt several odd feeling at once including the urge to run for the hills, oddly enough I just stayed there dancing along with him until the music changed and once again I found us standing in the corner.

"They don't bite or act like rabid animals…I thought that was what teenage life was about." Willy murmured glancing over at me as I started laughing at his interesting references.

"That's the point of view I took…before coming here, maybe this school has some decent discipline." I stated recognizing one of Charlie's once less then charming bullies and instantly becoming alert for trouble. "I think someone let Sparky out of the kennel." I stated dryly using a mirrored reference to Willy's terminology. "That punk used to beat on Charlie almost everyday." I stated pointing to the tall boy wearing not to my surprise a leather coat beat up jeans and a black t-shirt, his blonde hair slightly hanging in dark brown eyes.

"He wouldn't do anything at a dance." Willy said sounding hopeful but seeing my temper was getting the better part of my judgment at the moment. "Don't." he warned carefully grasping my arm stopping me from doing something violent to the little punk. "You're a chaperone tonight…not a body guard." He offered seeing me turn to glance at him my eyes flashing with that familiar spark.

"True…but if he hurts Charlie…I resign." I stated dryly hearing Willy start to giggle and eyeing him suspiciously. "I see you're amused…do I amuse you Willy?" I asked turning to face him and noting his giggles suddenly stop realizing I was only a few inches from him.

"Actually often." Willy retorted noting my sour look and again starting to giggle both of us turning hearing a noise off in the direction Charlie was. "He's trying something." He said an odd dark look taking over his normally twinkling violet eyes and to my surprise he grasped my hand marching through the quickly parting mass of kids toward Charlie seeing the other adults trying to get to the problem as well.

I ignored the odd sensation of his hand holding mine and saw that the punk had approached Charlie and had apparently been threatening him, I also took note that Lexie was hidden behind Charlie with a worried look on her face and trying to say something to stop the start of a fight I was sure was about to happen. _"Charlie will be creamed…that punk has gotten huge."_ I thought dodging a couple of staring kids and suddenly halting near Willy's side glancing from the punk to Charlie and back again. Lexie recognized me instantly and come over to me leaning up and explaining the situation carefully. I learned that the punk's name was Jacob and he had demanded a dance from Lexie, who declined and then he insisted by grabbing her wrist which to me was just wrong for a kid his age first off, not to mention very rude. I then was told Charlie tried to intervene and then Jacob started to threaten him drawing the attention for a fight to start. I nodded to Lexie and motioned her off to Mrs. Talbot who managed to squirm her way through the kids and saw that the others had finally come to the fight. I explained to Mr. Parker what was going on and got the confirmation from Lexie smiling in satisfaction as Jacob was escorted promptly from the dance and heard several detentions threatened in his favor. The dance was once again back on track and to my surprise Willy kept a firm grasp on my hand and led us back to our corner to watch the dance around us again.

The rest of the dance was going rather smoothly and soon some of the kids were scattering about for refreshments and I noticed Mr. Ramone walk over to Willy to my surprise and say something low. Willy glanced at me curiously but nodded with an unsure look and released his hold from my hand, which I hadn't really noticed since returning to the corner. Mr. Ramone approached me to dance, but I declined politely stating I was going to get some air and smiled faintly catching Willy's arm noting his eyes widen in surprise before I started toward the exit relieved when the fresh air hit my face and Willy stood there studying me curiously his violet eyes watching me suspiciously. _"I don't like him."_ I thought deciding Mr. Ramone struck me as a pompous jerk and then I remembered whom I had dragged out without warning and giggled faintly at his suspicious look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to drag you without an explanation." I said seeing Willy glance down seeing my grip was still on his arm, I carefully let go of his arm and glanced up at him for a moment deciding he wasn't too bad, I was starting to like the enigma of Willy Wonka and didn't mind too much that he could be annoying at times. "I don't like him…he's too pompous or at least seems that way, he's also by far too normal." I stated dryly hearing Willy start laughing at my sour look.

"I got the impression he seemed to like you though." Willy remarked watching her gaze narrow in his direction.

"He's a hormonal teenager." I stated irritably before turning hearing the sound of a car leaving and noticing Jacob inside the vehicle with a parent apparently lecturing him on the way home.

"I thought he was passing for an adult." Willy retorted watching as I turned my head and gave him a curious look, then I started to giggle seeing the twinkle was once again in his violet gaze. "Of coarse looks can be deceiving." He stated referring to the fact that neither of us had acted our age since meeting one another.

"True…we better get back in there." I said softly before turning to go in smiling faintly as Willy again offered his arm and I accepted.

Once back inside the gym I noticed that it had gotten very warm and seemed even more crowded then before, that's when I noticed Mr. Ramone had spotted our re-entry and groaned seeing he was going to attempt to approach me again. Willy saw me wrinkle my face in annoyance and smiled faintly before motioning me over to the DJ where he said something to soft for me to hear and then he for once dragged me to the dance floor. I heard a familiar slow song by someone I couldn't quite place and smiled faintly accepting his offer to dance seeing Mr. Ramone looked more then discouraged and giggled at the smug look on Willy's face before twirling across the dance floor both of us having an interesting time. Willy and I dance to several more songs that evening making sure Mr. Ramone couldn't interfere in the fun and when it was announced to be the last of the dances, I laughed sort of disappointed it was ending and oddly surprised Willy and I had hit it off so well. The last song to my surprise was requested by Charlie and the minute it started I wanted to go find him and give him a good firm tickle, but decided against it and just allowed Willy to lead the slow dance. _"Charlie's scheme is working…or starting too."_ I thought with a curious sigh wondering if it was possible to like Willy Wonka, and then sometimes wanting to wring his neck wasn't so bad.

"What was that song?" Willy questioned as the song ended and we returned to our corner watching the kids start filing out of the gym and talking excitedly.

"A song from _"Cinderella"_ the Disney version, it's the song that they play during the ball dance with her and the prince." I murmured carefully avoiding the subject and glancing up seeing Charlie and Lexie were waving on their exit both looking far to amused for their own good. "I have lots of Disney music…Charlie was always fond of it." I murmured seeing Willy was pondering my explanation and then he appeared to recognize the song and remember where in the movie it played.

"Charlie is up to something." Willy murmured smiling slightly when I nodded in agreement. "We better leave before Mr. Ramone attempts to ask you out." He stated pointing toward the teacher who was making an attempt to get to us during the exiting of the students.

"Let's leave…I would probably dump the punch bowl over his head." I muttered with an annoyed expression hearing him chuckle at me before we started to exit rapidly from the gym.

Thankfully the car was waiting and the minute we exited the gym I found myself relaxing into the seats and breathing a sigh of relief. _"I think this night went rather well."_ I thought with a smile considering both of us really weren't getting along overly well. I felt a gentle poke at my side and jumped turning in my seat meeting those twinkling violet eyes, hearing Willy chuckle at my reaction. _"You're mighty jumpy little girl."_ He thought poking my side again and laughing when I jerked away attempting to swat his hand. I really disliked being poked at and it was because I was very ticklish, Charlie had found that out long ago and I wasn't about to admit that to someone with a big ego, but Willy had changed for the better that night, I wasn't sure whether I liked him or not though and his continuous teasing wasn't helping me decide to dislike him either.

"Don't do that." I warned hearing him giggle in response to that waving a finger in my face.

"Don't tell me what to do." Willy stated seeing my eyes were alight with laughter. "Ticklish I presume?" He asked noting my eyes narrow at him before I placed my hands lightly in my lap.

"None of your business…do it again and I'll break your hand." I warned seeing he was going to do it again just to annoy me and noting him pause staring at me curiously. _"Um…didn't I mention something about not hurting him for Charlie's sake?"_ I thought realizing my threat was empty and jumping back as he poked at me again. "Willy Wonka stop it." I snapped seeing the full use of his name was probably not the best idea on my part.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"No." Willy said leaning back in his seat and chuckling at her annoyed look. "Little girl." He taunted watching her eyes spark in annoyance. _"What am I doing?"_ Willy wondered to himself seeing her sitting there studying him with an evil look in her blue eyes, he then saw that same smile that indicated he had gotten himself into a fix and watched her brows raise curiously.

"I'm not a little girl." Odette stated softly before adjusting herself in the seat and seeing he was watching her cautiously. "You poked after I said not to…you're going to get it now." She said her smile broadening watching his puzzled expression with amusement.

"What are you going to do?" Willy questioned curiously before sitting up slightly seeing her slowly move her hands almost in a graceful fashion startled when she lunged at him without warning and started poking at his sides. "Hey!" he cried startled and then giggled faintly starting to laugh harder realizing she had figured out she wasn't the only ticklish person in the car. "Stop you win." He called out catching her wrists and holding her at bay hearing her laughing at his reaction before she glanced up aware they were only a few inches apart.

"I told you to stop." Odette said her giggles cut short seeing his violet gaze scanning hers almost cautiously.

"We both know how well I listen." Willy retorted allowing a small smirk to cross his face seeing her roll her eyes before she tried to pull her wrists loose noting his grip tighten slightly at her attempt. _"Why does this girl fascinate me…I haven't dated much or cared for anyone…um…ever."_ He thought recalling all his boring relationships and remembering why he swore of dating again.

"Let go." Odette said a playful note in her voice as she attempted to pull back again, but still his grip remained. "Alright don't let go then." She muttered surrendering in her attempts and glaring at him with a smile on her face.

"Shock…you gave up." Willy said pretending to be surprised and noting her start to giggle again, clearly she wasn't giving up and he knew it. "Of coarse giving up so easily doesn't mean I let you go." He said seeing her roll her eyes.

"Fine…I'll just have to pull loose then." Odette retorted starting to struggle to pull loose surprised at how strong he really was and sighing in defeat. "No fair." She muttered staring at his gloved hands clasped firmly around her wrists and meeting those violet eyes again startled that she had come closer in her attempts.

"You're not trying hard enough." Willy retorted his smirk broadening as she stuck her tongue out in annoyance.

**--Original POV--**

"I am too…you're just not playing fair." I mumbled glancing to the front of the car realizing we were starting to slow down. _"We're outside the factory."_ I noted seeing Willy too had drawn his attention to the slowed pace.

"Home…thankfully. Remind me to never volunteer to watch hormonal teenagers again." Willy said sighing faintly still keeping his grip on her wrists. "Unless Charlie convinces you to go with me again…at least then I didn't have to run and hide because of a panic attack."

"Just make sure you have Mr. Ramone repellent…that guy is so…never mind." I muttered rolling my eyes at the thought of the annoying teacher and glancing up hearing Willy laughing again. "It's not funny…he was drooling."

"I thought he was more along the lines of foaming at the mouth…he clearly didn't like me dancing with you and intervening on his efforts." Willy stated aware the car had sped up again and noting they would be at the gates soon.

"I don't care…you're far better and more charming then he was." I stated glancing down at my still gripped wrists wishing I had rephrased that before spitting it out so bluntly.

"I thought I was annoying?" Willy teased deciding the annoying artist wasn't as bad as he thought and smiling faintly watching as my gaze met his. "You're eyes are laughing." He stated watching as I smiled at him.

"At you of course." I said feeling the car jerk to a halt and trying to again release his grip on my wrists. "I can't walk with you attached." I muttered glancing down at my still clasped wrists.

"You can try…but more then likely we both fall." Willy said smiling faintly and releasing his hold on my wrists.

"With my grace…that's a guaranteed fall." I said stepping from the car and walking slowly up the steps next to him thankful to be back home.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Along & Possibilities

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Getting Along & Possibilities**

I followed Willy into the familiar hallway and noticed Iris appeared to be almost ecstatic upon seeing us smiling and joking around, I then waved groaning faintly when I come to a familiar machine and wrinkled my face. Iris nodded in apparent approval seeing Charlie was further down the hall watching carefully, hidden by the shadows. I then grasped Willy's arm closing my eyes as the contraption again took off through the factory leaving me again with a dizzy feeling. I was very happy when the elevator stopped in a familiar cinnamon colored hall and started to exit the elevator pausing and turning to meet Willy's eyes. He wasn't so bad once you had to be his body guard from socialization for a night, but I was still unsure of the enigma standing before me. I invited Willy to join me for hot cocoa again, but he declined that night claiming that he needed sleep and I agreed deciding I too was sleepy after a long day.

I woke to the sound of music playing outside my room and puzzling over the new sound I sat upright in bed, no sign of any Oompa Loompa's which was odd considering that was the familiar sight for me to find mornings. I stood sliding into the blue robe I was used to wearing sliding down the pant leg of my wrinkled pale violet pajamas and hesitantly went to the door. _"What on earth…they never turn on the music."_ I thought cracking my door and glancing out in the room smiling faintly seeing Charlie was standing there watching someone off into the kitchen giggling at whatever was taking place, I then noticed the only Oompa Loompa present was Iris and shut the door curious to whom our other guest was. I made my way to the bathroom showering and walked to my closet pulling out a ruffled blue gypsy style skirt tying a white webbed sash around my waist and then pulled over a long sleeved matching blue peasant top walking toward the door and again cautiously peeking out. Charlie by then was sitting on one of the stools and shaking his head apparently at whatever had amused him earlier and at this I slowly stepped out shutting the door seeing my satchel was still next to my door where I had left it the night before. _"I really need to get drawing some more."_ I thought seeing Iris glance up with a small smile and wave.

"She's alive." Charlie said giggling at my sour expression before nearly tumbling from his chair laughing at whatever happened in the kitchen. "Sorry Willy…I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly watching as I come up beside him and glanced in the kitchen seeing Willy was standing there with what appeared to be a pancake on his top hat staring wide-eyed at Charlie. Willy was wearing a purple suite that day and had apparently taken it upon himself to make the breakfast that morning.

"Last time I checked pancakes weren't part of your outfit." I said pointing up at the one on his hat and noting him glance up, he then quickly removed the food and returned his gaze to mine a very faint smirk coming onto his face. "Morning." I said ruffling Charlie's hair and seeing Iris was busily working on the room by herself at the moment.

"Very funny." Willy remarked rolling his eyes already seeing I was being as sassy as ever. "Charlie…tell her what you found out." He said watching as I seated myself next to Charlie and watched as he returned his attention back to the stove flipping pancakes and apparently showing off as before since Charlie was clearly amused by his actions.

"Oh yeah…Lexie called this morning…" Charlie said pausing seeing my teasing smile and flushing faintly. "Jacob got three weeks of detention and isn't allowed to attend the dances for the rest of the year, it was his third strike." He said laughing as Willy again missed one of the pancakes and it again rested on his hat. "You should stop showing off." He remarked noting Willy wrinkle his nose in an annoyed expression before returning back to showing off.

"He doesn't listen to people telling him what to do." I said seeing Iris wave her hands rapidly almost as though she was agreeing with me. "Duck!" I said watching one of the pancakes fly overhead and land on top of Iris's head making her squeak out a startled sound. "Death by pancake." I said laughing watching Charlie remove it from her head and seeing her glare up at Willy who was now leaning across the counter to see if she was alright.

"Stop showing off this instant Mr. Cocoa Bean or I'll tell the girl you decided you like her, rather maybe have an infatuation with her." Motioned Iris threateningly noticing his violet gaze widen and smiling at his sudden petrified look. "Pay attention." She signed pointing to the stove and watching him snap to attention returning to the stove.

"Iris…don't scare him into fainting again." Charlie warned seeing the small woman giggle knowing very well he had seen everything, but he wasn't saying a word.

"Please don't…he's near a stove he might get burned." I muttered listening to the music and bobbing my head along with the song called _"Yellow Submarine"_ I noticed that Willy had finished working around the stove and paused listening to the song, watching Charlie gathering the breakfast items to the counter. "Silly isn't it?" I asked giggling seeing him smile and nod faintly. "I like the song though…it wasn't one of their more popular ones sadly."

"The Beatles!" exclaimed Charlie remembering the song from his visits with me. "Do you have any of the others that we used to laugh to?" he questioned smiling faintly at the curious look on Willy's face. "I know one, but Willy detests chewing gum." He said laughing at the wrinkled look on Willy's face before handing me the apple cinnamon mix for the pancakes.

"It's not just that…it's how people chew it all the time and smack it, or toy with it…it's ew, just gross." Willy muttered sitting on the other side of Charlie and trying to remove the disgusted look from his face.

"I'll remember to play the song…it's on the third mixed CD." I said hearing Charlie giggle and laughing with him at Willy's annoyed expression. "We're not playing fair." I whispered noting Willy was listening and nodding in agreement.

"Iris what are you doing?" Willy questioned watching the small woman step on a specially designed stepping ladder by the CD's and reach up to the one mentioned, she then turned it over reading the titles and covered her mouth giggling madly once she recognized the song they were discussing, it was obvious due to the title. "I think she's had far too many cocoa beans." He murmured watching the small woman wave the CD at Charlie and I and hold up four fingers.

"Go ahead Iris." I said smiling faintly at Willy's puzzled look and watching several Oompa Loompa's come into the room and start clearing up the breakfast dishes and such before quickly leaving the three friends in the room.

"I know that look of yours now missy…it better not be the song you two were talking about." Willy said recognizing the smirk playing on my face.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"What if it is?" Charlie asked ignoring the smirk and twinkle in Willy's eyes giggling slightly when Odette tapped his arm trying to shush him.

"You won't be in trouble…she will." Willy replied watching as she glanced over at him with a curious expression. "You gave Iris the go ahead." He said seeing her roll her eyes but shrugging ignoring the odd look on his face.

"What do I do then?" Charlie questioned studying Willy and Odette carefully.

"You can always help." Willy replied seeing Charlie glance back and forth thoughtfully.

"Nah…I think I'll help Iris instead." Charlie said standing and walking over to the woman loading the player and watching her skip to the song.

The sounds of a quirky beat started from the music and she listened to the beginning of the song and laughed when Willy swiped the CD case from Charlie reading over the titles. _"Does your chewing gum loose it flavor?"_ Willy read to himself and turned hearing the song wrinkling his nose at the words and then turning his attention on Odette. _"I think I got myself in trouble…he also knows I'm ticklish."_ Odette thought observing his curious gaze and seeing mischief reflected in his violet gaze. She saw Charlie press a button on the player and wondered what he was up too or at least until she heard the song start to repeat. _"Charlie!"_ she thought noting Willy glare at Charlie briefly before turning his attention to an almost hysterical Iris. Odette noticed Charlie indicating that it would be wise to run, which really didn't sound like a bad idea and while Willy was pre-occupied studying Iris she took off from the chair and stood behind a couch seeing Willy was startled by the action, but he easily caught up.

"Charlie…help." Odette said pathetically as she giggled stumbling sideways seeing Willy following her every move.

"I'm helping Iris." Charlie stated seeing Iris was now sitting down rolling with laughter.

"He's going to tickle the crap out of me Charlie…then I'm going to hunt you down." Odette threatened seeing Charlie's gaze widen in surprise wondering exactly how Willy found out that she was ticklish. Charlie decided to ignore the question and shrugged in response to the threat. "Charlie Bucket." She cried seeing Willy start around the couch and surprising him and herself managing to climb over the couch and land on the floor without falling. "Ha!" she cried deciding it was short lived after hearing the song repeat for a third time.

"That song is very annoying." Willy stated amusement reflected in his eyes seeing her stand there and study him giggling madly and trying to remain standing. "Can't laugh and run at the same time?" he questioned.

"I guess not." Odette retorted stumbling sideways and running to the balcony stairs watching him easily climb over the couch and start after her. _"Up I go."_ She thought somehow scrambling up the stairs quickly ahead of Willy.

"What's up on the balcony Iris?" Willy questioned remaining at the bottom of the only flight of stairs and grinning slightly at the now vanished girl from the flight of steps.

"Porch swings, lawn chairs, tables, things of that nature. I don't remember what all was added before her stay." Motioned Iris changing CD's seeing that Charlie's scheme to get the two out of the room had worked and smiling slightly at the smug look Charlie had on his face.

"Thank you." Willy called disappearing up the stairs.

"Nice." Charlie muttered exiting the room with Iris giggling behind.

**--Original POV--**

I knew I needed a place to hide, but considering I hadn't visited the balcony much I didn't really know where to go. I noticed several plants and a rather large garden across the balcony but nothing really safe to hide in, that I wouldn't more then likely get noticed by Willy. _"Charlie did this on purpose and now Iris is helping."_ I thought stumbling into one of the cushioned porch couches on the large balcony and laughing too hard to move. I was having too much fun to care if Willy found me or not by then, but the minute I heard the sound of feet on the stairs I quickly stood and run outside on the large part of the balcony ducking behind a tall vine that was growing up the side of the factory. _"Bad place, but the only one at the moment."_ I thought tucking my skirt around me and taking deep breaths to stifle my laughter.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I know you're up here." Willy called mockingly before glancing around the various pieces of furniture and checking for her seeing if she had hid anywhere. _"The only places to hide are the gardens."_ He noted stepping out among the larger part of the balcony.

The whole balcony was more like a roof full of plants from all over the world, Willy had specially designed glass protecting the various plants and had mastered a way to keep each one at the perfect temperature, and water level even if they weren't belonging to the same environment. Willy reached one of the many plants and retrieved a white Plumeria flower and started his search among the large garden of flowers. Willy noticed a faint movement over behind a morning glory growth and smirked starting toward the vine covering a good deal of the area. _"Found you." _ He thought amused she had somehow managed to duck behind a flower that matched the colors of her outfit. _"Oh no."_ Odette thought realizing Willy had spotted her and sighed slowly releasing her skirt and stepping from her hiding spot.

"Truce." Odette offered watching Willy pause a few feet away and allow his smirk to broaden. "I don't feel like going into hysterical laughter alright." She muttered hearing him laugh at this before he nodded approaching her, seeing her guard was still up and she was ready to run.

"Relax…truce." Willy stated seeing her do exactly that and relax her blue gaze still studying him suspiciously. "Do you know what this is?" he questioned holding up the white flower and watching her gaze follow the soft delicate Plumeria curiously.

"Plumeria." Odette said studying the flower curiously startled when he placed it slowly into her hair and glanced down at her. "You were going to pick on me and let Charlie off the hook." She muttered giving him an annoyed look hearing him laugh at her expression.

"True…you're much more amusing to tease." Willy retorted before his gaze fell on her face and she glanced up at him curiously. _"Iris was evil…problem is she's right, somehow I've become slightly infatuated with this artist and I don't dislike it."_ He thought smiling faintly feeling out of place around a girl for the first time since his first date. "To be honest…your about the only girl I've been able to tolerate." He murmured wrinkling his nose at his past girlfriends and wondering why he didn't let them get lost in the factory.

"That's got to be a bad thing…I thought I was an annoying little girl?" Odette questioned noting him smirk before he wagged a finger in her face and smiled at her annoyed expression.

"Well…Mr. Ramone thought you were intriguing." Willy teased watching her face become horrified at that and with that look he started laughing softly.

"Yick…he's one of those normies…too much ego and too normal to care." Odette stated glaring up at Willy who was still chuckling at her disgust. "I've dated things like that…I would rather leave them as things…most of them are beneath a thing, but I'm not going into details." she muttered snorting in annoyance as he continued to laugh.

"Normies?" Willy questioned finally managing to contain his amusement. "Some of the things you come up with…are they even words?" he asked watching her cross her arms and wrinkle her nose at him.

"Normies…it's a reference from a movie I liked. Anyway Mr. Ramone can take a long walk off a short cliff…I hope there's a large hole full of spikes." Odette stated turning to walk back towards the room startled when he caught her wrist. "Yes?" she questioned turning startled when Willy was pressing his lips lightly against hers.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there surprised by the sudden kiss, aware of myself being pulled closer and the kiss deepening. I closed my eyes feeling his soft lips press against mine allowing him to deepen the kiss feeling his arm slowly wrap around my waist feeling my hands resting lightly on his waist. Willy's free hand lightly laced into my hair and his tongue slowly entered my mouth gently caressing my mouth deepening the kiss further, I returned the kiss in turn feeling myself backed against the wall hidden behind the morning glories aware of his arm pulling me closer into his embrace. Willy pulled back releasing his grip slightly around my waist observing my eyes curiously with only a slight hint of his smirk at the corner of his mouth. _"Damn he's a good kisser."_ I thought realizing that the kiss had changed everything and somehow Charlie had succeeded where others had failed.

"So that's how to keep you from sassing me." Willy stated faintly with an amused smile watching me stick out my tongue in response.

"That doesn't guarantee I won't keep doing it though." I retorted seeing his amused expression before he rolled his eyes. "Question is why…I didn't think you liked me." I said aware of his expression turning slightly surprised.

"I never said I didn't like you…I just wasn't sure about you. Besides you didn't like me much either to be blunt." Willy stated wagging that annoying finger in my face startled when I reached out catching his wagging finger and giggled at his startled look.

"Stop that." I stated rolling my eyes and sliding away from his embrace. "That is annoying." I warned giggling at his smirk and starting across the garden balcony.

"I know it is…but only to you, now who is going to tell Charlie he can quit scheming?" Willy questioned watching as I started to disappear into a thicker part of the garden and quickly following after me.

I paused in the middle of the garden in surprise glancing around an arrangement of to my surprise in bloom daffodils, peony bushes, roses, and numerous flocks. I hadn't seen these flowers since my grandparents backyard and just stood there taking in the bright yellows, reds, purples, orchids, whites, deep reds, and magenta's noticing a thick clump of pinks as well. Willy paused beside me seeing I was staring there in stunned surprise peering at the flowers almost in shock, and then I started slowly toward a yellow rose bush and smiled faintly feeling tears stinging at my eyes. _"My grandmother loved yellow roses."_ I thought kneeling down studying the in bloom bush and closing my eyes remembering fond times from before I became an orphan or so what I was told I was, but in reality the Buckets had adopted my heart when I met them and were now a part of my life.

"What's wrong?" Willy questioned watching me start with his voice so close and then seeing me fall rather bluntly on my ass with a startled 'eep'. "You've got tears?" he said puzzled studying me with those intent violet eyes making me smile and brush them away.

"Nothing just some happy memories…I didn't know anyone else who grew these." I said pointing to the various familiar flowers and seeing he was still full of questions. "My grandmother grew these, and yellow roses…she loved them. I used to bring her one from the flower shop in my home town every chance I got." I said both of us turning to the sound of small feet shuffling among the garden.

"We better go in, unless you wish to get wet…the Oompa Loompa's are doing the watering and treatments of the flowers." Willy said offering me a hand up and watching as I stumbled slightly giggling faintly when he caught my arms. "You can dance, but walking seems to be a challenge." He noted seeing her eyes narrow at him, but this time there was no real malice behind the look only amusement.

"I know that…been like that for years." I said following his lead from the gardens back to the room and down the stairs.

The first thing I noticed was Charlie and Iris had long ago left and the CD player was automatically shuffling through CD's, I paused in the middle of the room and started laughing hearing the song that started the whole incident and noticed Willy's sour look before he glared at me. I walked over turning off the song and glanced around the kitchen finding a small cupboard with tea of just about every flavor, I then grasped a box of peppermint tea and started a kettle on the stove. Willy walked over sitting at the counter and watched how easily I moved about the kitchen now familiar with the room and shook his head watching as I managed to bump the tea bags into the sink. _"Can I for once keep my natural grace under control?"_ I wondered rolling my eyes picking up the tea bags glad they were still dry. Once the water was hot I poured two cups and walked over sitting beside Willy sipping at the tea lost in thought. I was still startled over what had happened on the balcony and even more surprised that Charlie had concocted a scheme that actually seemed to work. Charlie had always been clever, but mischief and schemes weren't his thing. I knew one thing though and that was out of everything that had happened, somehow I had developed a soft spot for an enigma named Willy Wonka and smiled faintly turning to study violet eyes tracing my face again. _"Those violet eyes did it…who can resist those eyes."_ I thought hiding my smile with the cup.

"What are you thinking?" Willy questioned smirking slightly at my amused look.

"Nothing much." I said sitting my tea down and standing. "Be back." I murmured watching his gaze follow my quick march into the studio room.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_How did I fall for such an odd girl?"_ Willy thought hearing a muffled sound amused that she had apparently again stumbled around the studio. Willy stood slowly walking towards the studio and glanced in the doorway seeing she was shuffling around various cupboards and drawings and tripped over one of the low tables in the studio. Odette finally found the cupboard she was looking for and started shuffling through what he assumed were finished drawings watching her gaze brighten when she discovered what she was looking for. Odette turned to walk back out the door and jumped nearly a foot startled to see him standing there watching her.

"You're too quiet." Odette stated clasping her hand over her heart and taking a deep breath. "Sneak." She murmured glancing down making her way around the slightly disorganized studio thankful the Oompa Loompa's left it as it was. "Here…they're probably not completed but I finished them for the moment. I tend to redraw things after a few weeks have gone by, but I thought you might like these." She murmured handing him a small folder and watching as he opened it peering inside.

Willy glanced through the folder of various drawings of the factory, Buckets, the chocolate room and Oompa Loompa's working, pausing once he got to the next section of the folder and noticed a few drawing of himself. _"I got into her head on day one."_ He said smiling faintly at the drawing of his intense thought from her first night and peering up seeing her flush slightly at the amused smirk on his face. _"Why is she giving these to me…she's still staying for a few more days." _ He thought suddenly realizing she was a guest and wouldn't be staying in the factory as the Buckets did, that thought brought his mood down slightly and at this thought he again studied her seeing her look at him worriedly, apparently she had picked up on his sudden mood change.

"They're very good. Thank you." Willy said softly closing the folder gently aware of her intense gaze and meeting her blue eyes with his own.

"What's wrong? Your spark is gone." Odette stated softly aware that the familiar twinkle that always seemed to make him annoying was gone at the moment.

"Nothing…come on, I have an idea." Willy said the spark returning deciding he didn't want to bring her down with him and watching her peer at him curiously before shrugging and grasping his offered hand. "To the elevator." He said laughing at the sudden sour expression on her face again.

**--Original POV--**

"Not again…that thing gives me the dizzies." I muttered watching as Willy carefully placed the folder on the counter and left a note for Iris to take them to his room. "Willy…do we have too?" I questioned stopping suddenly and pulling roughly on his hand, watching him stumble slightly peering at me in surprise. "You almost ran into it again." I warned touching the closed doors.

"Yeah…I tend to do that often." Willy muttered laughing faintly before opening the doors and pulling me inside keeping his grasp locked with mine. "We're going for a ride." He said secretively before pressing a button to the chocolate room.

"_I know that, this thing is always a ride."_ I thought closing my eyes feeling the familiar dropping sensation take over again and waiting for the ride to end. Soon the elevator stopped and I carefully opened my eyes noting the familiar chocolate room, it appeared that the Buckets were busily working inside the house that afternoon from what I gathered. Willy gently tugged me out of the elevator and led me slowly down several hills toward the chocolate river. I was more then curious to what he was up to but I was still experiencing some slight disorientation from the elevator and held off on the questions. I heard an odd banging drum like sound and turned my attention to the tunnel near the chocolate river hearing Oompa Loompa's humming in an odd drone, I then noticed a large pink seahorse ship floating from the tunnel, the ship was huge and was designed like those of Viking times. Willy gently shook my hand bringing me from my startled gaze and glanced down. I was aware of him saying the ship was made entirely from hard candy and he was taking me down the chocolate rapids for an adventure, it was about time I got to see more of the factory before I had to return back home. _"Home…now that he reminds me, I'm not so sure I want to go back."_ I thought smiling faintly at the thought and following him further down the bank startled when he lifted me into the boat and climb in beside me.

"Go on." Willy called watching as the hundreds of small men giggled briefly before starting to row the massive boat down the river.

Soon we were moving among a tunnel of darkness and then Willy called out something making me take a breath at the sight of flickering lights, the chocolate river was dark chocolate inside the tunnel and the many lights reflected across the dark chocolate reminded me of candy swirls. The boat started to pick up speed and move rapidly down over several swells and rapids of chocolate, the ride was amazing and I found myself laughing enjoying the strange adventure aware of a hand resting around my shoulders. I realized oddly enough in that short time not only had the enigma Willy Wonka seemed to steal my heart, he also had awakened my imagination and the inner kid I had locked away inside, I knew I was going to miss everything about the factory but realized I would miss Willy most of all and all the annoying enigma he was. I was startled when the boat started to slow and noticed several rooms but didn't pay much attention, I only glanced up at intense violet eyes studying me with an amused smirk and curious twinkle hidden in their depths. Suddenly the ship slowed coming up to the edge of one of the many doors in the tunnels and forced me to turn away from the violet eyes and stare at a large door with 'inventing room' labeled across it. Willy stood after a few minutes and climb out of the boat watching as I followed but again he lifted me out and waved the Oompa Loompa's on their way. He opened the door and pulled me into a strangely darkened room which had several odd sounds whirling in the darkness including an odd popping noise. I blinked rapidly when light flashed on and glanced around a massive like lab you would see in an old science fiction movie, except it was much more colorful and had other machines, one in the middle of the room was firing off colored balls of candy into a tub of water and others were mixing various colored liquids.

"This is the inventing room…it's where Charlie and I work. I thought I would show you before you left." Willy said hating the fact that he had found a girl he could stand for once and she would be leaving back to the real mundane world outside. "That's where the everlasting gobstoppers are created." He said seeing my gaze had settled on the odd machine and leading me over to it.

"I like it, it's basically your studio." I said smiling faintly at the term and watching Willy's eyes appear to light up before he led me on a brief tour of the room.

By the time the tour was over Willy was observing his pocket watch with a thoughtful sigh and motioning me to follow him, soon we were back out in the tunnel, the sound of rushing chocolate and the rich smell taking over my senses. Without another word he gently grasped my hand and to my surprise started to lead me further down the tunnel passing several doors and carefully explaining their various uses, before pausing at a checkered door and gently coaxing me into the room. I caught his arm startled when again the stairs started to become a random escalator and giggled at his teasing until the stairs stopped in front of a familiar teal door and we exited into the cinnamon colored room. Willy led me to my room and opened the door watching as I hesitantly entered not really recalling turning off all the lights and then suddenly the lights burst on without warning and a bunch of people yelled surprise. I jumped so suddenly I felt hands steadying me and glanced up at Willy who was laughing at my reaction, but again I noticed the twinkle was barely there and wondered what had taken it away.

"Come on." Charlie said grasping my hand and Willy's pulling us both into the room and smiling as the grandparents all hugged me close, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. "It's a small get together…mum wanted to do something before you left, so you knew you could come back and visit anytime." He said watching Willy who appeared to smile at that.

"Oh really…well I guess I will just have to do that then." I said smiling and being led off into the room with the family peering around at several familiar Oompa Loompa's who were apparently invited to join in on the fun.

**--Willy Wonka' POV--**

Willy stood there listening to the conversation and found himself becoming hopeful when Odette said she would just have to come visit again. _"I hope so."_ Willy thought startled at feeling a light tug on his pant leg and glancing down at a curious looking Iris who had her sister at her side studying him carefully. Iris motioned curiously to Willy and nodded to her sister both of them following him off to the side away from the talkative family and friend. Willy stood there for a moment peering at Odette's excited waving hands and mad giggles finding himself wondering if he could get that involved with them without feeling out of place.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…what's the matter?" Iris asked signing rapidly noticing for the first time in a long while he appeared down and out. "Doris…slap him." She motioned watching as her sister tugged on Willy startling him back to reality. Iris again repeated her question watching Willy lift his hands to reply and stop suddenly with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know." Willy finally signed staring over at the happy group and tapping his cane deep in thought. "I do know…I mean…" he paused in his hand movements again noticing Iris and Doris seemed to be whispering with each other and studying them suspiciously.

"You like the artist girl, even though you said you would never like girls again because they were too much trouble." Doris signed beating her sister to the punch and noticing Iris study her slightly annoyed. "Why don't you ask her out before she leaves, you can get to know her better." She signed seeing Willy pause in his insistent tapping and stare at her his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, maybe start going out of the factory again…and maybe you and the artist could learn to like each other more?" Iris questioned liking her sisters' suggestion smiling faintly at the curious look Willy gave both of them.

"_The thought had crossed my mind, but what if she……says no or doesn't feel the same way?"_ Willy wondered staring at the two small women at his feet and then peering at the gathering across the room seeing Odette wave at him urging him to join them. "I'm afraid." Willy admitted finally watching both of them look at him with 'you're kidding looks' before both shook their heads and started to tug him to the gathering.

"You shouldn't be…she likes you too, remember the drawings, and you two have been having fun together right?" signed Iris trying to sign and tug Willy to the gathering at the same time, which was proving to be a difficult task.

"But…" Willy attempted to argue only to be cut off suddenly by both women.

"Try!" both women signed together watching him hesitate before moving further to the gathering. Willy finally reluctantly nodded deciding he would have to try, especially if this girl actually did manage to somehow get into his heart, he was surprised someone had finally managed this.

"Fine." Willy signed starting toward the gathering and pausing very cautiously behind Odette and Charlie who were helping Mrs. Bucket pile a small mix of various foods onto plates for everyone.

**--Original POV--**

"Ah…finally convinced you over." I whispered smiling faintly at the small smirk on Willy's face before turning and handing him one of the prepared plates I gathered mine watching Charlie follow us and the three of us went into the sitting room on one of the couches, I was in the middle of both of them and resting slightly against Willy aware of a smug or an almost smug smile on Charlie's face. "I will tickle you." I whispered seeing Charlie slide over slightly stifling his giggles.

"For what exactly?" Charlie whispered stuffing food into his mouth when both of his friends turned to give him a warning look. _"Never mind…hey I proved that Willy's rubbed off…my scheme worked." _ He thought studying the small Oompa Loompa's sitting around them and giggling when Doris and Iris signed something about aren't they cute.

"What did they say?" I asked watching Willy glaring down at the two with a curious flush to his face and then glancing over at me.

"Don't make me repeat it." Willy lowered his violet gaze to the waving hands below us and covered his face to hide the flush.

"You two stop." I said waving my hand and laughing at the annoyed looks I received from Iris and Doris both. "No more teasing…Charlie, that goes for you too." I said poking his side watching him squirm further down the couch with a stifled laugh.

"Alright what's going on here?" Questioned Grandma Josephine startling all three of us and smiling down faintly with an almost motherly look, before she sat down carefully in one of the chairs studying the three of us carefully.

"Charlie and these two are teasing Willy." I said careful to leave out I was being teased as well but already getting the idea she had guessed that. "I just threatened to tickle is all." I said seeing her smile faintly and nod before Grandpa George sat in another chair eyeing Willy with a strange look on his face.

"Pay Grandpa George no mind…he doesn't like Willy much, but has softened a bit thanks to his help…you know I used to be a bit senile." Grandma Josephine offered watching as I smiled faintly nodding. I remembered that but it didn't change her sweet disposition.

"Now let's put on some music." Suggested Grandma Georgina watching as Iris scrambled to her feet and started toward the music player.

"Iris…don't play that song either." Willy warned noting her pause with a slight giggle but nod before placing in a mix CD and coming back over beside Doris.

The small party went on for some time and soon everyone started to gather about saying their goodnights and leaving Oompa Loompa's to clean up, which they had completed rapidly. All that remained in the room after everyone was gone was Willy, myself and Iris who was the last to usher the others from the room. I walked over into the kitchen placing a few things in the fridge and noticed Willy and Iris were waving their hands in rapid communication, he looked very embarrassed by the time the woman left. I wondered what the conversation was all about but decided against asking watching Willy walk over and set his hat on the counter before collapsing in his arms. _"This is familiar."_ I thought smiling and walking over poking his arm lightly watching him jump. I turned off the player and sorted the CD's back into place before I noticed he was studying me intently with those violet eyes, I knew something was running through his mind but figured I would let him tell me in his own time. Once I finished with the CD's I glanced over a couple of requests that had come in for work and smiled at one from the local library. The librarian had been so pleased with my image of Thumbelina and her character friends in one of my paintings on their children's section wall, she wanted me to come do some others.


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye**

"You look happy." Willy observed softly startling me from my thoughts before I glanced up at those intense violet eyes and nodded.

"I'm supposed to paint some more fairytale scenes at the library in the children's section." I said showing him the letter and glancing down at the other one seeing it was junk and tossing it in the waste basket. "What's on your mind?" I asked noting he was still watching me carefully.

"_How perceptive."_ Willy thought suddenly feeling very nervous and titling his head to the side thoughtfully, he wasn't sure what to do at that moment but somehow he managed the question that had been resting on his mind all day. "You're leaving tomorrow……I was wondering if you might want to hang out…um…go out sometime." He managed clasping his hands hearing the familiar comforting squeak of his gloves and relaxing slightly. _"I sound like a scaredy cat."_ He thought wishing he wasn't so awkward at the moment, he hadn't been on the balcony that afternoon.

"Of coarse…you honestly didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily?" I asked smiling at Willy who seemed to have that twinkle back in his eyes and noting him smirk at me raising his brow in thought. "You're the one that attempted to keep my sassiness under control on the balcony remember?" I teased smiling faintly when he attempted to wag his finger in my face and catching him before he could. "I swear one of these days I may bite that off." I warned laughing at his amused smile.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Careful…I may have to get after you again miss sassy." Willy retorted watching her eyes light up and giving her one of his more mischievous looks.

"Is that a threat?" Odette questioned crossing her arms and leaning to the side. "I don't do threats." She said watching as he stood and started to come around the counter. _"Shoot."_ She thought realizing he had blocked her path.

"I keep my threats." Willy stated softly walking up without giving her a chance to move and gently grasping her wrist pulling her into his arms, he again found her lips with his and leaned into her teasing her lips apart lightly with his tongue and the promise of more. Slowly his hand wrapped into her hair again and again she found herself between Willy and the inanimate, which meant the kitchen counter.

Odette was lost in his arms for that moment longing for more, but knowing it wasn't the right time and understanding they still had a long way to go before either one could trust the other. Willy slowly pulled back smiling faintly when she kissed him lightly and leaned into his embrace. Things were settling nicely, even though she was leaving she still had the chance to keep in touch with Willy and found herself liking the enigma that had once completely confused her, becoming easier to understand and to like. Willy realized that just maybe he might have found someone he could finally warm up too, he just wasn't entirely sure of the future and decided to let things go slow and see where it might lead. _"I need to remember to thank Charlie someday."_ Willy thought stepping back and kissing her lightly again.

"Goodnight." Willy said softly seeing her study him thoughtfully before a smile crossed her face.

"Goodnight Willy." Odette said watching as he gathered his hat and cane. Willy then slowly exited the room and paused in the hall staring back for a long moment and then went on down the long corridor, and up a small flight of stairs to another door leading to his room.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there for a long moment studying the now empty sitting area and kitchen, before I made my way slowly to my familiar room seeing to my surprise everything was neatly packed and ready to leave, a small note was lying on top of everything and made me pause before I walked over clasping the pale yellow paper.

**These will be delivered to your house and there will be other surprises when you return home. This room has been assigned for all of your stays and some of your things remain if you decide to return. Charlie has arranged for everything with the help of Mr. Cocoa Bean, we do look forward to seeing you again. Iris & Doris**

"Cute…I think I can agree with Willy, they are mischievous and Charlie has learned much from them." I said aloud startled to hear my own voice and laughing slightly walking into the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

I walked from the bathroom staring around the room and finding myself starting to miss the odd shuffle of small feet that normally awoke me and all the small events that made the factory seem so much fun during my stay. I finally made my way to bed and easily fell asleep thankful to be able to finally rest, I hadn't realized how long of a day it had been. I muttered in my sleep aware of vague dreams, which revealed more things then I thought were possible. I sat upright with a red face breathing slightly. _"Great…not dreams that I should share with anyone."_ I thought flushing already getting the image of a certain smirking Willy and his interesting outlook on those dreams. I started laughing at the reaction I could see on his face before I noticed it was early in the morning and glanced around the room hearing familiar shuffling of small feet and music playing. I already knew Charlie was more then likely out there and could pretty much guess who would be with him. _"He came to say goodbye."_ I thought smiling faintly hearing a light knock on the door and glancing at the door curiously. I glanced down at my wrinkled blue pajamas and smoothed them out along with my hair grabbing at my robe. I slowly walked to the door and cracked it laughing at the surprised look I received from Willy.

"I just woke up…I'm scary in the morning." I said opening the door wider and leaning against the side seeing him eyeing me strangely before smirking at my amused expression. "You knocked?"

"I was going to tell you breakfast was almost ready…Charlie said a good way to wake you was with pillows, but clearly that isn't needed now." Willy stated observing my fly away blond hair and wrinkled pajamas thoughtfully. "You don't look scary…just rumpled." He pointed out watching me roll my eyes.

"Alright morning person…I'll be out…you were going to use pillows to wake me?" I asked stopping before I could shut the door and giving Willy a surprised look. "Charlie! Stop giving him ideas!" I called turning to walk into the room and motioning him on in. "I walked casually over to the bed aware he was staring around the room and grinned evilly before turning tossing the pillow smack into his face. "That's for listening to Charlie." I quipped watching as he let out a startled sound catching his hat and letting his cane hit silently onto the navy blue carpet.

"Thanks for the warning." Willy muttered clasping the blue pillow in his hands and allowing his hat to fall to his cane. "That wasn't very nice." He stated studying the pillow thoughtfully turning it in hand.

"I know…it was fun though." I said walking into the closet and grasping my clothing tossing them into the bathroom before walking over to the bed and grasping another pillow. "Care to fight about it?" I questioned studying his expression as he turned the pillow thoughtfully in hand before shaking his head and going to toss it back across onto the bed. _"I could have sworn he was up to something."_ I thought shrugging and dropping the pillow.

I should have known better then to let him off the hook so easily, Willy had feigned throwing the pillow back and turned aiming it at my retreating form tossing it suddenly. I felt a thump at my back and turned startled peering down at the familiar pillow narrowing my eyes at Willy who had an amused smirk on his face. _"Cheat."_ I thought lifting the pillow and glancing over at Willy who was now laughing at my reaction. I held the pillow for a long moment and walked over standing in front of him meeting those violet eyes. I then swung laughing when he caught it before it could even hit and stood there studying him for a long time. I then let the pillow go disappearing into the bathroom. Later I emerged wearing black slacks and a long violet colored sweater with very long flowing sleeves.

"You cheated." I stated following him from the room seeing Charlie was studying the Oompa Loompa's in the kitchen getting breakfast around that morning. "You waited till my back was turned." I said sitting down next to Charlie and watching him sit beside me.

"You are trying to make a point?" Willy questioned laughing when I swatted at his hat catching it easily. "Now, now…no sass from you little girl." He quipped wagging his finger watching Charlie giggling at our teasing fest and pretending to find something interesting.

"I swear…you are impossible." I muttered reaching over and poking Charlie several times, hearing him giggle before calling out in surrender. "You aren't helping." I said seeing Charlie pretend to look innocent before we became aware of breakfast being placed in front of us.

"I am so." Charlie said defensively.

"He thinks he is." Willy offered chuckling when Charlie stuck out his tongue. "See what you showed him." He said pointing to Charlie and myself.

"I'm innocent…he started it a long time ago, I just picked it up." I said noticing Iris was laughing at the three of us and appearing to enjoy the random silliness we all seemed to be full of that morning.

Breakfast that morning was followed by more silliness and giggling around, the three of us having a bit of fun before I had to go. When it was time to leave the factory I felt totally annoyed with the clock and didn't want to leave, but I knew I would be seeing both Willy and Charlie again soon and found it less annoying. Upon my goodbyes to Charlie I was aware of Willy watching us closely before he started to lead me to an all too familiar machine. I swore he wanted to torture me at least once more with the thing, but I was starting to grow used to it and pretended to be annoyed. Once inside the elevator I still closed my eyes feeling again the strange sensation of falling or at least until we stopped at a familiar hall and I slowly walked down peering over at violet eyes studying me lost in thought. _"I don't want her to go."_ Willy thought frowning slightly before he noticed me offer him a smile and lean into his arm pulling him along with me to the doorway where a car was waiting to take me home. Willy felt like a kid again with my teasing him all the way to the entrance and smiled in turn when we both reached the car. I leaned up kissing him softly ignoring the startled looks from several startled looking Oompa Loompa's and smiled before climbing into the car and leaving the magical candy land behind me and the enigma Willy Wonka for the time being.

Once home I come to a surprisingly neat apartment, everything unpacked and put in its proper place. Even my art supplies had been set up in the spare room I had chosen the apartment for, I then knew what the surprise was Iris had left in her little note and laughed faintly at the familiar neatness. _"I wonder if they plan on making my apartment neat each day too?"_ I thought stepping into the spare room and glancing around the familiar supplies taking to work on a sketch that had stuck in my mind that morning of Willy and my pillow fight. Once I was finished sketching and learning where everything was in my apartment, I started to pick out some of my favorite fairytales and such for the children's library room and settled into sketching rough ideas to better observe what I planned on working with. I spent at least two days off and on working on various sketches excited to get to the library and to work on the first of my many ideas, not surprisingly the first of my sketches to put up on the wall was the 'Alice in wonderland at the Mad-Hatters tea party', apparently Willy and my trip had rubbed off more on me then I originally gathered. I started in my thoughts hearing the phone ring and walked into the living room now currently with my pale blue couch and recliner settled among the wooden entertainment center and bookcase full of movies. I flopped in the chair and reached over to the wooden end table picking up the phone and peering at the caller id. I wasn't really much of a talker unless I knew the person, but when I saw the name listed on the phone I wrinkled my nose and let the darn thing ring. I had no idea how Mr. Ramone had managed to get my new phone number and wasn't about to answer the pompous man's call.

The next day I was on my way down the stairs of the familiar building and paused outside staring out from under the familiar awning waiting for my cab to arrive, once it did I was on my way to the local library. The driver kindly let me out in front of a one story large and very long tan colored building, full of the wonderful land of books, I love the library and practically lived in it during my free time. Once inside I took off my knee length tan coat and smoothed my black pants and long sleeved violet peasant top smiling at Ginger who was the head librarian. She quickly pointed me into the children's room and shut the glass doors with a small greeting leaving me to my work and the hundreds of paints and such available. The entire children's section had been relocated temporarily out into the reading center where the art days for the kids were and left me to a ghostly empty room full of empty cases, covered and stacked into the center of the room. I chose the wall nearest the door and started to work on my _"Alice in Wonderland scene."_ I started to go back and forth to the library on a regular basis always finding small silly messages from Charlie when I got home, but never the one I was wanting very much to hear.


	11. Chapter 11: Questions Arise

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Questions Arise**

After four days of working on the various scenes I had stenciled on the library walls, Ginger popped into the room and stated someone was waiting for me in the main room. I smiled thanking her and told her to show them in. Ginger being wise to the strange way the man was acting stayed in the doorway once she showed him into the room and carefully observed waiting for my reaction. I turned noticing Ginger was studying the familiar man with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a dark red turtleneck shirt and black pants suite, instantly she noticed my face wrinkle in annoyance and instantly took a dislike to him. Ginger had always been rather fond of me and was cautiously brushing off her brown skirt and smoothing over her black blouse, she then adjusted her black rimmed glasses and carefully shut the door remaining there watching carefully through the glass. _"This guy is stalker material."_ I thought recognizing Mr. Ramone and wishing he hadn't managed to find where I was working.

"Finally I can speak with you." Mr. Ramone stated offering me one of his smiles, which almost reminded me of a leer. "I didn't get a chance to speak with you at the dance or even offer to take you dancing…that's why I come here today discovering you worked here and was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he questioned smoothing out his shirt and again offering me one of those creepy smiles.

"No Mr. Ramone…I'm very busy as you can see, and I am currently not ready to start dating. I just moved back home and got to see my friends again. I would rather settle in again first." I stated as politely as possible coloring in the Mad-Hatter carefully turning my attention away from him and back to my work.

"Please call me Ambrose. Its wonderful to get back into the area and dating does help getting back into familiarity with things, please do say yes." Ambrose stated his voice taking on a somewhat almost warning note, which I instantly took a dislike to.

"_And this man is a teacher for students…I really don't like him, and I think he just ordered me."_ I noted concentrating on my painting and pausing briefly when I heard the shuffle of feet, glancing up from my work I noticed he had come farther into the room. He seemed to be looming there waiting for me to say yes and somehow I had a feeling if I again said no, something very bad might happen. I paused in my work placing my brush down and stood motioning my hand lightly noticing Ginger move her hand through her short brown curly hair and nod opening the door quietly, then she demanded that he leave and let me get back to work. With an annoyed scowl Mr. Ambrose Ramone conceded to leave, but I had a feeling he would be back and suddenly wondered why he was so interested in me and why he had my number. The words stalker again went through my mind and the odd way he seemed to be threatening me, Ginger walked into the room and sat down on one of the many odd chairs giving me a concerned look and listened to the story of how I met him. Once I finished with the story Ginger offered me a small smile and motioned for me to follow her, I did as she asked and found myself behind the counter and inside her office. The room was white walls with several bookcases full of various materials to take care of, files, boxes full of books, and much more. Ginger then sat down at her desk and motioned me to an empty chair glancing through various files she had in her computer before she glanced at me in concern and sighed thoughtfully.

"I think you should call your friend Charlie. I think you should tell him what is going on and get that nice Willy back into your life." Ginger stated watching my face flush slightly scarlet. "I've known you for years and it's about time you got out of that shy shell of yours and tried something new. I think this Willy whoever he may be is good for you and may protect you from this odd Mr. Ramone person. I don't like the man and it worries me that he has your number, he's even gone out of his way to find where you work. I don't want him to start stalking you at your own house and have him hurt you." She stated frowning thoughtfully and handing me the library phone. "Call Charlie this instant and talk to him about what's going on. I think it would be wise to get the police involved as well. I'll be right outside if you need me." She said before leaving the office to tend to some customers.

"She sounds frightened for me." I muttered recalling the gut feeling I had that Ambrose was more then he appeared and sighing thoughtfully. "Charlie isn't going to like this……I'm not even sure if Willy really was as interested in me as he claimed, what if it was just a brief infatuation?" I muttered debating over the phone for a few minutes and sighing thoughtfully. "I will just have to hope for the best." I thought dialing the number and waiting for Charlie to answer the phone.

Once Charlie did answer the phone he handed me over to his mother and I explained all that was going on, startled to hear her instructions to remain there where it was safe and someone would be there to collect me and bring me right back to the factory. After a small chat with Charlie and listening to his brief worries over the situation I hung up the phone. Ginger walked into the office listening to what had been discussed and nodded watching as I run back off to finish work in the children's wing. I had finished coloring a sketch of sleeping beauty a long while ago, but was taking my time and working as slowly as possible on the Alice in wonderland project, somehow that piece had a lot of meaning to me and I smiled faintly. It had been several hours since I had called Charlie and I become aware of a small discussion outside the door again pausing in my work standing and jumping when the door opened and closed behind a tall figure wearing a deep red suit and familiar top hat. I met those violet eyes and noticed the smirk hidden in his face and the welcoming amused look that followed.

"Are you alright?" Willy questioned walking swiftly over to me and pausing long enough to place his cane against one of the many ghost like bookcases surprising me when he pulled me into a warm hug.

"For now." I said wrapping my arms around him curling into the familiar warmth of his arms and becoming aware of the smell of chocolate and other various candy scents he was always surrounded in. "I didn't expect to get a stalker on my first time chaperoning Charlie's school dance." I murmured glancing up at the violet eyes studying me with a surprising amount of concern.

"That isn't half the strangeness going on now." Willy stated softly seeing my puzzled look and kissing me lightly. "I called the school and with the help of Mrs. and Mr. Bucket we found out something interesting. Mr. Parker pulled all of his records and such finding out that Mr. Ambrose Ramone isn't actually the same one that was hired to teach. This imposter is using the name to get around with. The real question I'm having at the moment is why pick on someone they just met?" he stated watching as my expression become very puzzled and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but he found out my number and apparently Ginger suspects he knows where I live. I don't like this and when he was here he seemed too demanding for my liking." I murmured aware of the door opening and glancing around Willy seeing Ginger standing there with a familiar warm smile on her face.

"Charlie will be back in a moment…he's talking with the police and explained that Odette is a little shaken up. I assume they're going to go to the factory and speak with you in the morning Odette." Ginger said with a small smile on her face, she then exited the room pulling the blinds to further protect the couple in the room. _"I never thought she would meet someone like Willy Wonka…good for her, she's a wonderful girl and deserves a bit of happiness."_ She thought returning to work.

"She seems like a nice woman." Willy whispered faintly aware of a smile crossing my face. "She didn't turn into one of those strange people that seem to think I'm something to call the public on…she's actually concerned for your well being. When Charlie explained who I was I think she nearly fainted though." He remarked hearing me laugh and pulling me tighter into his arms.

"Ginger has been a protective figure for Charlie and myself for a long time. She was always one of those people who think famous people should be entitled to privacy." I stated watching his gaze pause on my Alice in wonderland half completed project and gently release me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy stood there for a long moment studying the painting and allowed a bright smile to light up his face, he then turned surprising her and pulling her close wrapping his arm around Odette's shoulder lightly.

"This looks slightly familiar…did you notice what you were doing?" Willy questioned seeing her confused look until she studied her work closer and her mouth dropped slightly in surprise. "I'll have to tell Iris she makes a cute mouse." He remarked watching Odette study the painting closer and giggle.

"I didn't realize I was making it resemble Iris, Charlie and you." Odette murmured noting Alice was taking on her appearance slightly. "I guess I'll have to be careful next time." She murmured jumping nearly a foot when the door opened rather suddenly startling them both from the painting.

"Charlie." Willy exclaimed startled by the sudden appearance of his protégée and seeing Ginger was standing there with him. "You scared the gumdrops out of us." He stated hearing Ginger stifle a giggle not used to the candy curses as of yet.

"Sorry Willy. Mum just called and is insisting that we come home and get her to safety." Charlie said pointing to Odette and seeing Ginger nod in agreement. "She also wanted to forewarn you that she had Odette's apartment practically emptied except for furniture in case that evil man tried to ransack the place." He signed making sure only the two of them understood the last part, seeing Ginger was hugging Odette goodbye and explaining that she could finish the painting once things had settled down.

Willy nodded smiling faintly at Charlie's caution not to worry her any further and gently took her arm wrapping it with his, the three of them exiting the library and to Odette's mild surprise ducking into a mini van. Charlie was up front with the driver and a window blocking the back and Willy was sitting in back with Odette carefully leaning on his arm taking deep breaths, thankful to once again be safe and among people she knew and trusted. Willy was still puzzling over the mystery of Ambrose Ramone when he become aware of soft breathing and saw Odette had dozed off lightly on his arm, he hated the fact that somehow she had gotten in the middle of something, what was worse he got the feeling somehow he was tied into the mess she got into. Willy couldn't understand what was going on at the moment but he found himself as angry as he felt when he found out he was being betrayed by his own workers long ago and was even more annoyed that someone was now trying to hurt him a second time by getting to him through this strange girl, whom he had taken a fondness too. Willy realized then that his fondness for the girl was more then just some random infatuation he was starting to care very much for her, it was the first time Willy could admit to himself he felt safe with a girl and didn't feel strangled by her presence.

"Willy." Charlie said softly watching his violet gaze meet his as the window from the front slowly come down. "Do you know what's going on?" he questioned noting she was sleeping on Willy's arm and smiling at his long time friend.

"No…but I get the sneaky feeling it has something to do with us and the factory." Willy stated seeing Charlie nod already having the same suspicions. "I just didn't think any of the other candy companies would carry it this far." He said softly watching Charlie's eyes widen slightly at that before he allowed the window to return to place. "I hope for their sake they stop…no one wants to see me angry, not even Charlie has seen me get really mad." He murmured glancing at Iris who had just barely shifted knowing that during all the chaos at the factory only Willy had noticed her in the van. "Iris…I am going to protect her." He said seeing Iris nod her dark eyes glittering faintly with anger as well.

"We will all help you do so too." Iris signed seeing Willy allow a brief warm smile watching her situate herself on the seat across from the couple and observe the sleeping girl. "She's been far nicer then any girl you've ever been with…she treats all of us as though we are humans with feelings, instead of things…its nice to be treated like that from others." She said smiling slightly at the amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Charlie was right…this girl is most certainly unusual. She's probably the first not to faint at the sight of you Oompa Loompa's either. The last few were…ah…forget it. I don't even want to remember." Willy signed aware Odette had settled into his lap and was now sound asleep.

"One called us little monsters, one nearly fell in the chocolate river, and the other you thought about dumping down the garbage shoot, with the furnace on." Iris signed knowing he wouldn't have gone that far, but giggling at the images anyway.

"Thanks for reminding me." Willy signed wrinkling his face in a disgusted look and rolling his eyes.

**--Original POV--**

I was aware of a gentle prodding sensation and started awake sitting up. Willy smiled at me his violet eyes somehow darker in the van and I realized we were outside the factory, he stepped from the van and grasped my hand on my way out starting inside the factory with me close at his side. I noticed Iris for the first time and smiled down at the strange woman waving slightly with my free hand and noting her wave in turn. Mrs. Bucket was standing at the end of the familiar optical illusion hall almost looking frantic until she noticed Charlie come running down the hall and saw I was walking along side Willy. Mrs. Bucket waited until we were a few steps away and come running wrapping me into a warm hug watching Willy release my hand and wait for her to release me satisfied I was safe. Once Mrs. Bucket was reassured she and Charlie went into the chocolate room and left me to Willy and Iris's care. Willy noticed Iris smile faintly and motion to the elevator before disappearing into a hidden stairwell.

"Oddly enough I think I missed that thing." I murmured softly when Willy grasped my hand and led me to a familiar glass elevator. "I didn't miss the freefalling effect it has though." I mumbled watching him pause and open the doors before stepping in pulling me with him.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted with an amused chuckle watching my eyes narrow slightly. "It's perfectly safe, you know that." He pointed out as I nodded sticking my tongue out to make it clear I didn't care if I knew or not. "You shouldn't do that." He said wagging his finger in my face and laughing when I missed my attempted grasp of it.


	12. Chapter 12: Safe Again

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Safe Again**

I watched him press a button and closed my eyes feeling the elevator take off at the familiar rapid speed, twisting and turning in hundreds of directions leaving me slightly dizzy yet again before stopping inside a familiar cinnamon colored hall. I was oddly happy to be back in the familiar hall and smiled seeing Iris waving from a familiar room and noticed Doris was standing with her motioning to Willy. Willy took close notice of this and narrowed his violet eyes slightly but managed to keep the flush under control. _"Why does she insist on teasing me?"_ he wondered watching as my grasp tightened lightly on his hand and I started to gently pull him down to the room with me. Now that I was back inside the familiar factory and with Willy Wonka the strange enigma that had stolen my heart I was safe again, and wasn't about to let him off the hook as easily as he might have thought.

Iris and Doris allowed us to enter but instead of following both made a few hand gestures and shut the door leaving me in the middle of the familiar room I had missed with Willy staring around a thoughtful expression on his face. _"He's still puzzling over what happened."_ I realized wondering exactly what was on his mind. Without a word Willy grasped my hand and started up a familiar spiraling stairway leading to the balcony and then started out across the familiar garden making his way around a different path then I recalled pausing in the middle of an area surrounded with Plumeria flowers. In the middle of this area there was a wooden bench in front of a small what appeared to be pond, he sat down pulling me beside him and glanced into the water with intense violet eyes. The pond was alive with fish of all different shapes, sizes and colors, even ones I had never seen before.

"I'm sorry you got into the middle of this." Willy whispered breaking the silence still leaving his gaze upon the water and thinking about all the possibilities and what had happened in the past few hours.

"Why are you apologizing…it's not like you expected this to happen." I said turning slightly to study his expression seeing him frown slightly. "Willy?"

"I didn't expect it, true…but it may be my fault that you got in the middle of this whole thing. Charlie just wanted his friend back, he doesn't realize how surprisingly dangerous the business world can be." Will muttered placing his cane against the bench and turning studying my curious expression.

"Business espionage…who knew candy could be so dangerous?" I muttered seeing Willy's expression turn oddly serious and make me pause in my thoughts.

"Not many do know how dangerous…candy is supposed to be fun, not dangerous." Willy muttered wanting to go into a brief speech on how I would be better off not associating with him, but pausing getting the feeling I would more then likely make a good point on how it didn't matter. "I thought about…

"I know what you thought about…it won't do much good now anyway." I said smiling faintly seeing his familiar smirk cross his face. "Yes I'm sassing you again…point is I don't care what is going on, for once I'm happy and Ginger warned me it was time to try something new." I said jumping slightly when I felt his arm rest around my waist and poke at me. "Don't." I stated grabbing his wrist and holding it away from my side.

"Alright." Willy muttered allowing a smile to light up his eyes, but the mischievous twinkle was there and I knew he wasn't done yet.

"Your eyes give you away…maybe the smirk. Either way I'm not letting go." I said glancing around the Plumeria forest and studying his expression thoughtfully. "I was surprised you come with Charlie today…somehow I didn't expect you to be there." I said seeing his smirk fade slightly and then noting his expression become thoughtful.

"I had to sort some thoughts out, before you come back or I talked with you again." Willy admitted remembering his distracted thoughts since I had left and his long discussions with Iris and Doris. "I got them sorted out and was going to come visit you…then the call came. I didn't really give Charlie a warning I just come down to the car ahead of him and saw him start when he climb in with me. Iris snuck up front and I was the only one that really noticed her." He murmured his gaze locked with mine for a long moment. _"She must be slightly angry with me."_ He thought watching her hand raise slightly and feeling her fingers thoughtfully lace into his hair lightly.

"I did the same thing…didn't you notice the artwork, oh wait you pointed out the resemblance not me." I stated smiling at his amused look and closing my eyes when his lips found mine. I wrapped my arms around him pulling closer into his warm kiss feeling his arms resting around me in turn. _"I missed him."_ I thought feeling his lips leave mine noting his eyes studying me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I don't really want to, but I have to go finish some work with Charlie. I'll come back later once you've settled back in." Willy said softly standing feeling her arm rest around his waist as she leaned into him following him back to the stairs and slowly down them.

Once in the main room Willy released his hold on her kissing her softly again, he then went from the room staring around the hall thoughtfully and noticed Iris was waiting for his instructions by the elevator once he got to the glass machine. Willy stood there staring down at the room he had just left and smiled slightly still confused with all that was going on except for the girl he had just left inside that one room.

"I want you to make sure she's checked on every few minutes and keep track of the security of the factory. Something is going on and I am going to find out what." Willy signed seeing Iris studying his almost whimsy expression.

"Already ahead of you Mr. Cocoa Bean." Iris signed with a small giggle noting him roll his eyes figuring she would be right on track as always. Iris and Doris were two of his many efficient workers that were on top of matters. "I thought perhaps she might go down and visit with the Buckets while you and Charlie were busy, unless she intends on resting. It's been a stressful day." She signed studying the door his gaze kept tracing.

"She probably would, but I'm willing to bet she's already snuck into her room and is sleeping. If not maybe it would do her some good." Willy signed stepping into the elevator and pausing. "Thank you for your help Iris…tell Doris thank you too." He signed before pressing the button to the inventing room and disappearing from sight.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there staring after Willy for a few moments and then turned walking straight into the familiar bedroom flopping onto the soft comfortable bed and closed my eyes. I felt safe and happy, somehow I knew that everything would be fine now that I was back. Willy was there to look out for me, the Buckets were my family that I had adopted into my heart and now that I was inside the factory walls nothing could hurt me. The outside world was still plotting against us, but inside the factory all was quiet for the moment.

**--Other POV'S--**

Iris stepped into the apartment followed by several workers that were still working on placing things back in order and went to the bedroom quietly opening the door. Iris smiled at the sight of the sleeping artist looking so relaxed and safe she knew in that moment all would be well. She hadn't ever seen Willy this happy with a girl, or this relaxed around one for that matter. The way they teased one another was amusing to say the least and the idea that she had managed to change his mind about women had been a relief to say the least, she hated the idea of him being alone after all he had done for their people. Iris motioned for Doris to come into the room and both of them eased themselves up on the specially designed ladders across the rooms and pulled up one of the decorative blankets over the sleeping form both nodding with satisfied smiles.

"Charlie." Signed Doris as both sisters quickly climb from covering Odette up and quickly exited into the room hearing his familiar voice calling out to Odette. "She's sleeping Charlie." She signed seeing him suddenly clamp his mouth shut and blush slightly.

"Sorry." Signed Charlie before seeing all the small people start to leave the room. "Is there anything she needs or we can do?" he signed curiously remembering his mother insisted on him to go and check on Odette and possibly bring her down if she was up to it.

"Not at the moment. She's resting for now and Mr. Cocoa Bean is going to come check on her later." Signed Iris seeing Charlie's face lighten at this news. "You judged them both correctly young one…we are happy." She signed smiling slightly at the bashful look on his face before the three of them left her to rest.

**--Original POV--**

I rolled to my side sensing the room was dark and opened my eyes staring around. I was recalling all that had happened that day and closed my eyes briefly letting the anxiety leave remembering I was safe inside the factory with the Buckets and Willy once again. I then sat up swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pausing feeling the blanket slide from my frame. _"Must be Iris checked on me earlier." _ I realized smiling and standing walking very quietly to my door hearing a light drone of familiar medieval style music and wondering if Charlie was with Willy or if it was just Willy waiting for me to come alive again. I opened the door and walked slowly out into the room seeing Willy was indeed by himself and sitting in front of the familiar blue flame waiting for me to revive. I walked over behind the chair glancing down seeing his cane was resting against the chair and his hat was sitting on the table beside him. I reached down very slowly startled when his hands instantly caught my wrists making me jump, I then let out a giggle seeing him glance up his violet eyes flashing with amusement.

"You claimed I was the sneak." Willy stated observing me with a chuckle.

"You still are." I stated trying to tug loose and seeing he wasn't letting me off the hook that easily. _"You're too clever for your own good sometimes Willy."_ I thought sighing trying again to pull free unsuccessfully. "I can't stand like this indefinitely you know." I muttered seeing him chuckle at my annoyance.

"I know…move around." Willy stated allowing me enough leverage to walk around beside the chair and then he released one of my wrists pulling me with the other until I sat down on the arm of the chair beside him. "Sleep well?" he questioned keeping a firm hold on my other wrist.

"I think so." I offered giggling when his brows quirked thoughtfully. "Ok I did…what's up?" I asked knowing that Charlie would be present if he didn't want to discuss something important with me.

"The police aren't going to do anything at the moment, unless they find something more on Ambrose." Willy stated sounding slightly different in the darkened room. "Which means…you're staying here until further notice and when you do decide to go work at the library later in the week, I'm going with you." He said studying my expression carefully seeing the news hit a nerve.

"I didn't figure there was enough for the police to really get involved yet. He stole an identity which means that's currently their only problem…nothing more." I said softly smiling down at the intense violet gaze studying me closely. "You do realize that eventually Ginger will take to mothering you like she does Charlie and I…I hope." I murmured seeing him smile at that and shrug. "Won't you get bored sitting there watching me paint?" I wondered aloud seeing him shake his head.

"No more then you would get bored watching me work in the inventing room." Willy said seeing me smile at that a nod in agreement. _"He does have a point."_ I thought both of us glancing up as the door creaked open and revealed Iris standing there. "Iris…have them bring it down here, I'm going to visit with her for a while." He said watching her bow and disappear the door clicking behind her.

"Bring what?" I questioned curiously studying the now closed door and returning my gaze to his.

"Dinner…Mrs. Bucket had the Oompa Loompa's bring dinner to both of us. I told her I was going to break the news to you about what was going on, she apparently thought that best." Willy said with a notable annoyed look. _"Charlie's shared things with all of them, I just know it."_ He thought feeling his face grow hot at the thought and seeing my gaze had turned to the blue fire.

Both of us sat there for a long while studying the flames, then I heard the door opening again and saw Doris follow Iris into the room both carrying small covered plates of food and pausing there for a moment, they then placed the things on the counter with the assistance of the built in ladders. Doris and Iris waved on their way back out of the room leaving Willy and myself to our thoughts. _"I think this is going to be an interesting stay."_ I thought turning slightly to stand feeling his grip release on my other wrist, I then stumbled slightly giggling at the amused expression on his face before I started toward the counter to situate things. _"She's still as graceful as ever."_ Willy thought watching me place the dishes out and turn to the music turning the volume up slightly, I then started making tea again clearly comfortable back in the room environment. After a long teasing fest and conversation of less then pleasant theories on what was going on Willy and I made our way into the living room both sitting on the couch studying the blue flame. I was totally safe now inside the fortress of a factory and I was sure that the Buckets and Willy had a plan to sort the whole mess out, or at least I hoped they did.


	13. Chapter 13: Bullies & Ideas

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bullies & Ideas**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"_She's asleep."_ Will realized noting Odette was curled up against his shoulder and sleeping peacefully after staring into the fire for several hours in silence. Willy felt oddly comfortable and smiled faintly wrapping his arm tighter around her hearing the door to the room creak open and seeing Iris studying the room cautiously. Willy motioned Iris into the room and watched her for a long while listening to the various useless theories the detectives had spoken to them about earlier and frowning in annoyance. Willy decided that the police were useless in this matter and all things now concerning Odette and what was happening was now something he would deal with, one way or another. Charlie was well aware that Willy had been scheming since Odette had returned to the factory and had been avoiding him for the day to do his own thinking. This chaos all started when someone discovered Charlie had friends outside the factory, which meant someone had to know about his past associations with Odette and he had to tell Willy of his idea.

"Charlie's been thinking more so then usual Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Iris looking oddly concerned for the girl using his shoulder as a pillow. "I think he has a theory on how this mess may have started, but hasn't shared it with you until you are ready to listen." She signed thoughtfully aware Willy had become oddly angry in the short time everything had happened and it had made her nervous.

Contrary to belief of the Buckets Willy Wonka had a very bad temper, when provoked and would only allow himself to be pushed so far before a darker side he kept well hidden would emerge and make those around him nervous. Willy had gotten annoyed, upset, frustrated, and agitated around Charlie but he had never shown his anger and now he was currently seething and didn't want to concentrate on theories. Willy wanted to know who this Ambrose Ramone character was and why he had suddenly made his life and his friend Charlie's life so miserable, he also wanted, no demanded to know why they would drag a newcomer into the middle of everything. _"Charlie doesn't need to see me fuming."_ He thought shaking his head cautiously before becoming aware of Odette shifting in her sleep and sliding closer against him, this brought him from his darker thoughts and he glanced at a nervous Iris thoughtfully.

"Go get Charlie…I'm ready to hear his theories." Willy whispered seeing Iris nod and bow before rapidly disappearing from the room almost in relief. _"What do I do with you?"_ he wondered studying her sleeping form against him and smiling faintly watching her shift again.

Willy very carefully slid from Odette and turned lifting her into his arms careful not to wake her and then carried her slowly into her room placing her on the bed, grasping a blanket and tossing it across her form. Willy couldn't understand why someone would be interested in hurting an artist other then the fact she was tied in with Charlie and himself then and what annoyed him in the whole situation is somehow, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself for a long time, this strange girl had gotten under his skin and was now not just a random infatuation but someone he found himself carrying about greatly. _"Charlie."_ He noted hearing a familiar whispered voice talking with whom he assumed was Iris and walking quickly out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Charlie glanced up seeing Willy exiting the room and watching Iris explain he was tending to Odette who had fallen asleep, they then gathered around the stairs to the balcony slowly climbing up to them. Willy sat down on one of the couches seeing the other two seat themselves in random chairs near him.

"Iris said you had an interesting theory to share with us Charlie?" Willy questioned studying his protégée and smiling faintly seeing the familiar thoughtful look crossing his face.

"Sort of." Charlie offered not entirely sure with why he had been avoiding Willy most of the day. "Before I came to the factory I had a lot of bullies after me…I got to thinking about some of them and how it would be an advantage to them to use knowledge of those from my past. Odette was a guardian in more ways then one…she often confronted parents with the encouragement from my mum and dad…she was very convincing, short temper and all." He offered seeing Willy was taking his theory into serious consideration and suddenly appeared to have an idea.

"You mean their parents might have an idea…or been offered something valuable in return for information." Murmured Willy watching Charlie nod studying him closely seeing an odd dark look in his normally amused eyes and shivering. _"He didn't stammer."_ Charlie noticed nervously studying Iris who apparently had picked up on this as well. "Thank you for sharing your theory with me Charlie…feel free to discuss it with those wonderful detectives who are attempting to be helpful." He stated softly attempting to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Charlie quickly left the room feeling oddly proud of himself deciding that the change in Willy was just due to the fact he was tired after the strange day they had. Willy pondered over Charlie's suggestion for a long moment and remembered vaguely discussing Charlie's bullies in the past with Odette and realized that he would have to discuss certain aspects and names with her once she woke up. _"This is a match of wits…and I am far from the loosing end."_ He thought aware Iris was checking in on the sleeping girl that had seemed to become a part of his strange world. Iris started to move her hands in an odd panicked like state alerting Willy who quickly climb to his feet and walked into the room. The bed was empty all that remained was a spot in the bed where a form had once lain and the blanket missing as well.

**--Original POV--**

"_Ouch."_ I thought sitting up aware of an odd panicked sound and staring across the bed I had once occupied. To my surprise Iris was bouncing around in an odd frantic state and Willy's head was swiveling about like one of those odd bobble head dolls you see in a car. I motioned my hand hesitantly and noticed the pair suddenly become almost deathly calm before Willy suddenly started laughing at the current situation seeing Iris did not find it at all amusing at the moment.

"I rolled." I muttered from the floor managing to untangle myself from the blanket and seeing Iris standing there with an odd sour look on her face. "Did I scare you?" I questioned watching the annoyed woman and noting her wave her hands in an annoyed fluid motion.

"You scared her into words I would care to not repeat." Willy remarked softly watching Iris still waving her hands around irritably. "She overreacted…admittedly I did as well, but I'm not going to repeat those awful words she's signing." He murmured sighing watching Iris pause aware of the discussion around her and give him a very irritated glare. "Gobstoppers." He muttered startled when Iris smacked at his leg and hurried from the room, hands still waving madly after her.

"Apparently she hasn't learned of my less then graceful nature." I muttered aware of twinkling violet eyes studying me with amusement clearly in his expression. I stood tossing the blanket on the bed and was suddenly aware of whom had put me to bed, to put it delicately and studied his curious expression. "I fell asleep…sorry to have left you high and dry Willy." I stated studying the barely lit room and watching him stand there leaning on his cane.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie come by with some interesting theories about bullies and par-pa-mums and dads." Willy muttered seeing her offer him an amused smirk before tilting her head in thought. "Any suggestions on some of those less than amusing bullies you might want to share?" he questioned. _"Like the greedy type that like money and join in helping those candy thieving cads?"_ he thought seriously about adding that remark but refrained seeing her thoughts were already spinning and had caught onto the underlying issue with the question.

"That's how I got in the middle of this." I mumbled startled when Willy was standing in front of me apparently I had tuned out his approach with my intense thoughts.

"Mumbler." Willy remarked watching as I rolled my eyes and gave him a look of contempt. "Can't decide which of my quirks annoys you most?" he questioned noting her half amused look as she attempted to scowl at him.

"I can think of two." I muttered poking at him watching him step back rapidly in case I decided to continue my tickle attack. "Charlie had a lot of bullies…I…um…let my temper get away with, especially their parents. None of them were overly violent though except for Jacob's family and two others…for the life of me I can't remember their names." I grumbled placing my hands against the sides of my face and sighing irritably.

"Jacobs's family was the first on my list." Willy stated recalling the incident at the dance and how conveniently Mr. Ramone was the last to join the little disaster. "Of coarse this Mr. Ramone or whomever he is…is just a bit smarter then allowing the obvious." He said thoughtfully.

"Unless he wants us to think that…Jacob is a fairly good place to start, his mother took a plastic baseball bat to my head…or at least until I ripped it from her grasp and tossed it on their roof. Luckily I didn't get to meet the father…I get the feeling it would have been aluminum." I muttered glancing up and seeing Willy had disappeared out into the main room pausing aware I hadn't followed.

"Miss sassy…are you coming or not?" Willy remarked waving his finger in a familiar annoying fashion noting my scowl from across the room.

"Only if I can glue your hands together." I retorted sticking out my tongue and following him from my familiar sanctuary into the hall pausing in the middle of the hall. "Where did you sneak off too now?" I questioned staring around the hall and nearly screaming when a hand grasped my arm from the right. "Eep…don't do that." I muttered taking a deep breath and noticing he was clearly amused by scaring the crap out of me. "You are still an enigma Willy."

"Thank you." Willy stated studying the hall carefully before leading me down toward the other end, which I found just a tad bit odd.

I hadn't been anywhere else around the entire hall and wasn't really sure if all the rooms were guest quarters or other things. Willy paused in front of one of the several familiar tan doors and opened it pulling me into the room behind him, temporarily blinding us both with a dull light that lit up to my surprise a massive library. This particular library could put any library to shame and was so vast I could spend months among the dark wood bookcases and still never reach the end. The whole room was decorated in rich dark wooded furniture, deep emerald green carpets, along with matching couches, chairs, and even beanbag chairs all in the same emerald green. _"I'm good…don't bother dragging me from here."_ I thought feeling a tug on my arm and following Willy across the massive library in front of an intricate set up of computers. Without a word he pulled out a chair pointing ignoring my quirked brow, before sitting at the computer and starting to type even faster then I thought possible. _"He's a hacker too…this reminds me of an espionage movie, rewritten for candy land."_ I thought stifling my amused giggle at the reference and studying Willy intensely going through links and sites so fast I felt dizzy. Clearly Willy had done this before and decided it necessary to bring me in to help this time, but as to help with what I was still a bit fuzzy. After nearly ten minutes of a steady speedy tapping there was a sudden silence, which alerted me to return my attention back to Willy instead of staring around the massive library.


	14. Chapter 14: Leading to Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Leading to Trouble**

"Interestingly enough Jacobs father was arrested not long ago…he was caught stealing from his company." Willy murmured turning noticing I was still studying books before snapping to attention. "I'll give you a tour sometime…I can't seem to get into the system records of his father at the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't." he remarked with an odd determined glint in those violet eyes that reminded me of a movie.

"I never met his father as I said, but that doesn't mean no one else has……maybe the school can help out in that aspect." I muttered thinking about various possibilities about Jacobs's father and closing my eyes in thought. _"Hackers meets candy criminology 101…in today's lesson…don't annoy the chocolatier."_ I thought seeing clearly he had a well hidden darker side once his concentration returned to hacking away at the computer again.

"I doubt it…the police aren't even interested in the situation at the moment, just the stolen identity part." Willy muttered breaking my concentration from the thoughts running through my head. "In." he stated with an amused glow returning to his violet eyes again.

I glanced over his shoulder smiling faintly at his curious expression between annoyed and curious, it was a very odd look for Willy. His violet eyes scanned rapidly through so many folders and documents I decided it would be better not to really concentrate on them, their labels were by far too confusing for what little computer knowledge I did have and I could already see he knew where to look. _"Jacob's father."_ I realized seeing Willy open a private file and study the police record of all things. _"I can't believe you hacked into those…it's illegal."_ I thought giving Willy one of my 'you are mad' looks. According to the information Jacob's father was Robert Gallagher, six foot, short brown hair cut almost military style, green eyes and from the picture I could see on the screen…I was glad I hadn't met him. I changed my mind on the aluminum baseball bat theory and moved right to he might have come at me with a machete. _"That man is scary."_ I thought seeing Willy frown in deep thought and wrinkle his face in disgusted annoyance.

"He isn't even close to being smart enough for this kind of mess…plus Ambrose looks nothing like that." Willy muttered shutting down the computer and sighing miserably.

"Yeah…instead of foaming at the mouth, he has teeth and would carry a very large blade. I'm glad I only met the mother." I stated dryly deciding I didn't like how amusing Willy found my comment and giving him a dark look.

"Don't look at me like that." Willy stated seeing he had annoyed me. "This makes things a bit more complicated…I'll hack into the school later and have Charlie identify some of his old nightmares." He murmured staring up at the swirled ceiling, which was swirled in a faint emerald green and forest green. _"She's still annoyed with me."_ He realized seeing my expression was still far from amused.

I decided instead of glaring a hole into his form I would go explore the library, I stood from the chair and started to glance at the various nearby shelves seeing they were labeled fairly easily and started down the one mark horror. My first stop was among the section of vampire novels from all over the world, all printed in English with their original languages also included beside them and took to reading the small cards of information tucked into the back of each.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy watched as she left the chair the dark look remaining in her eyes and started off down the horror section of the massive library. He sighed seeing that she was as stubborn as Charlie had described which he had learned over time and interestingly enough he seemed to annoy her at the worst of times. _"Annoy her when you actually want to ask her to do something with you. Gobstoppers."_ He thought glaring at the now empty chair and reaching for his cane tapping it in agitation, Willy quickly stood and started down the massive horror section glancing over each section carefully pausing at the vampires' area and seeing she was scanning some of the books and reading cards. _"Charlie mentioned something about her being fascinated with vampires."_ He remembered watching as she paused replacing a card and her blue steely gaze met his curios violet one, he noted her narrow her eyes before returning the book and moving farther down the section clearly avoiding him in her usual brazen manner. _"Why did I have to become attracted to a temperamental drama queen?"_ he wondered smiling at his own interpretation of her, knowing full well she probably would have bitten of his head for saying something like that aloud. Even in the short time they had known each other Willy Wonka knew more about her then he thought, and he had Charlie to thank for all the finer details of her interesting personality. He slowly made his way around the section seeing her pause in her replacement of a book sighing irritably.

"_How does he managed to annoy me so?"_ Odette wondered seeing clearly he was amused by her blunt attempt to avoid him. "It's not wise to be around at the moment Willy." she warned watching as he placed his cane against the case and leaned against the shelf careful not to disturb the books.

"Matter of opinion." Willy retorted noting her nose flair irritably at his retort. "How is it I can annoy you so easily…but never seem to know when until you stalk off?" he asked studying her now menacing look and wishing he had rephrased that a bit. _"I didn't know she could look so scary."_ He thought knowing his amused smirk wasn't helping his case any.

"You are too blunt for your own good is why." Odette retorted seeing that currently amused smirk and crossing her arms irritably. _"I may like him…maybe get further involved with him someday, I may or may not love the enigma, but I might kill him eventually too."_ she thought watching Willy studying her for a moment with those intense violet eyes before walking slowly toward her ignoring the 'I'm dangerous' body language she was giving off.

"_She's adorable when annoyed."_ Willy thought amused with the now even more dangerous look he was receiving being just a short space away from her. "You already knew that…otherwise you would have 'drowned me in my own candy' as I recall." He stated using an annoying air quote gesture and seeing her roll her eyes the dangerous look still there.

"I still might." Odette muttered starting to find her anger dwindling thanks to his ever amusing quirks, which she had grown highly fond of.

Willy shook his head his smirk broadening and wagging his finger in her face in the familiar scolding gesture seeing she was starting to surrender her anger. Odette didn't find this amusing, actually technically she had but he didn't need to know that. Willy decided that since he was forgiven judging by the slightly amused expression on her face he would turn his attention back to asking her something after retrieving his cane, he was surprised when arms latched around him from behind pinning his arms to his sides. _"Sneaky."_ He thought smiling faintly hearing the amused giggle behind him and realizing he had let out a startled sound at her blunt attack. Willy decided to play along and glanced over his shoulder seeing her eyes were alight with amusement and mischief, he in turn rolled his eyes in amusement and moved his arms testing her hold. _"Why do I get the feeling he isn't a weakling?"_ she wondered feeling him strain ever so slightly against her grip as though testing her grasp.

**--Original POV--**

"What are you up to Willy?" I asked already knowing full well he was up to something, I mean I wasn't Supergirl and he was definitely far stronger then I was.

"You are the one up to something…clearly I'm an innocent hostage in this." Willy remarked hearing me laugh at this and feeling my head resting against his back.

"Innocent my foot." I retorted stepping back as he freed himself and turned studying me his eyes reflecting familiar mischief and amusement. "You weren't a hostage either." I pointed out seeing he was thinking something out and getting the impression I was back in my room, running from a certain song that triggered these further interesting events with a very nice kiss.

"Alright…innocent is an overstatement, hostage is a good word though." Willy remarked thoughtfully before observing me through half closed lids seeing as usual my curiosity was winning out.

"_Right."_ I thought allowing my own amused smirk seeing him quirk his brow thoughtfully. I saw his expression turn curious seeing I was also up to something and before he could react I turned and bolted finding myself hidden among a section of the library that made me stifle an amused giggle in case he was near by. _"How ironic to disappear into the romance section of the library."_ I thought hearing distant footsteps and ducking in between two bookcases feeling like a book in between too bookends.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"That was fast." Will murmured staring at the now empty spot where Odette once stood and sighing with an amused chuckle. "Alright…another game of wits." He murmured tucking his cane under his arm and walking out into the path glancing back and forth turning to his right knowing which direction she had disappeared, but not the section.

The challenge in this current game of cat and mouse would be finding the section, catching her wouldn't be overly difficult if he actually tried. Willy found himself again amused by Odette and realized his amusement was one of many reasons he was fond of her, that and she actually made his life interesting with her quick wit. Slowly he glanced down each section of the library reading the section labels in thought, trying to decide which section would be the most convenient to hide in. _"Cooking, Space, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Egyptian history...hang on a second."_ He thought turning back to the Romance section of the library and recalling a spot that was a fairly decent hiding place, which he had designed to use in case he didn't feel like being found. Without knowing it Odette had basically found herself hidden in one of Willy's many hiding places that he used in the library when wishing to be left alone, she basically announced her hiding spot without actually doing so.

**--Original POV--**

I heard Willy stop and walk back down pausing at the end of the section I was hiding in, the silence was starting to drive me nuts and then I heard him start to move again. _"Why do I get the feeling I hid in the wrong place?"_ I thought careful to keep myself hidden I glanced out from my hiding place and noted a familiar smug expression on his face, which made me realize it was time to find a new place, luckily I could move over into the next isle which I did pausing briefly and peeking through the rows of books puzzled when I no longer saw Willy in the section. I peered back and forth along the books but there was no sign of the familiar tall man with top hat and suddenly I wondered if I should have stayed put.

"Where did he go?" I whispered thoughtfully walking slowly down the rows of books intent of finding the familiar form. "Marco?" I whispered with amusement stifling my giggle at the familiar pool game I had played often. I felt arms lace around me from behind and let out a startled cry before hearing a familiar amused giggle and leaning into Willy's arms.

"Polo." Willy whispered near my ear his breath warm and inviting. "This looks like a hostage situation." He remarked softly aware I couldn't seem to squirm loose.

"Really?" I asked innocently, before turning slightly meeting those very amused violet eyes. "I wish I knew how you did that." I muttered feeling his grip loosening and turning around to give him a pretend scowl, which turned into a smile.

"I don't give away trade secrets." Willy retorted with an amused chuckle watching as I pretended to look offended and sniffed annoyed. "Please don't do that…you remind me of someone, I would rather forget." He muttered shuddering at the thought of the one and only little girl, or rather wart that had been part of the tour where he first met Charlie.

"Ok…who?" I questioned puzzled even thought I could clearly see he didn't really like the person I couldn't help myself.

"The girl named after the wart…she fit the garbage chute rather nicely." Willy stated thoughtfully.

"Oh…Charlie told me about your mischief and Veruca Salt's…um…mishap?" I stated amused myself from the stories Charlie had told me of his first adventure in the factory. "So now what Mr. Sneak?"

"I'm not a sneak…just quiet." Willy said studying me for a long moment and then glancing around the library.

Without actually explaining Willy grasped my hand and started around another part of the library clearly something running through his mind, before both of us jumped hearing something resembling an oversized car alarm. _"Ah…news." _ Willy realized remembering he had asked the Oompa Loompa's to be on guard and alert him to anything new or important in the current matter. After explaining what was going on Willy led me through several more isles and surprising right back to the door out, or at least I hoped it was. _"I feel dizzy."_ I noted wondering how many more turns there would be before this whole thing was over, well all of it except for Willy and the fun I was having. I found myself out in the familiar hall studying the cinnamon colored walls and carpet hearing a familiar panicked sound and turning toward the end of the hall seeing Iris waving her hands in a frantic fashion. Willy grasped my hand without warning rushed down the hall, I had to somewhat jog to keep up with his long stride and was also pulled into the glass elevator sitting down to catch my breath, watching Willy and Iris discussing something with some seriously rapid hand movements. I got the feeling something had happened or gone wrong, but I wasn't entirely sure what it was and found myself being lifted to my feet without warning and led out into the chocolate room. _"I feel like a damn rag doll."_ I thought again somehow managing to keep up with his stride realizing we were headed straight for the Bucket's house and Mrs. Bucket was standing there with a very worried expression on her face.

"Stay here with Bucket's…I'll be back and explain soon." Willy said softly before releasing my hand and walking briskly after Iris, about six other Oompa Loompa's following after him.

"What happened?" I questioned completely confused at the moment and realizing Mrs. Bucket was very concerned about something. "Mrs. Bucket?"

"Don't worry about it right now dear…Willy will more then likely explain things in detail, we're still a bit unsure ourselves." Murmured Mrs. Bucket watching Grandpa Joe and Charlie return from their short walk around the chocolate room already aware something was going on due to the Oompa Loompa's frantic way of rushing around without pausing to answer any of Charlie's questions. "I don't know yet Charlie." She murmured again seeing he was about to ask the same thing I had already done.

"Something has definitely gotten Willy upset." Murmured Grandpa Joe nodding and offering Charlie and myself a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Concerned

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_About time I got around to doing this, sorry it took so long: I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I appreciate the comments and the encouragment you provide for me. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope to keep updating within reasonable amounts of time. Thank you again_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Concerned**

What grandpa Joes said as far as I was concerned was the understatement of the century, but I couldn't do anything but what Willy had requested and stay there with the Bucket's. Charlie had disappeared shortly after Willy when one of the Oompa Loompa's had come to collect him and that basically left me alone to ponder what was happening. I was so caught up in my own thoughts and concerns at that point Mrs. Bucket and the rest of the family left me to ponder the situation among the old couch I remembered spending a good deal of time at one point. It felt like hours and hours before any news come of the situation and when one of the Oompa Loompa's had dropped into give us an update, Mrs. Bucket was shocked at the small letter she had been handed watching my attention turn to her curiously. Mrs. Bucket had read the small note carefully and after a long moment of silence she glanced over at me and offered a small shrug tucking the note away. Apparently it wasn't important enough to worry me over, which relaxed me a bit at least until Mrs. Bucket, the grandparents and myself all heard another strange alarm sound go off leaving us glancing at each other with concern. _"This is ridiculous…since when do I do what I'm told?"_ I thought seeing clearly I wasn't going to be told what the note had read and growing frustrated with not knowing what was going on.

"Don't." Mrs. Bucket warned already reading my determined expression as I stood to leave the small house and go find out what on earth was happening. "Willy has his reasons to keep you here and protect you…I know you too well dear do not go wandering off on me." She stated walking over and gently wrapping her arm around my shoulders with a small smile seeing my annoyed look.

"I can't help it…I'm worried about Charlie and Willy." I stated noting the cynical tone in my voice and sighing. "Sorry." I murmured knowing that annoyed motherly look of hers too well.

"That makes six of us until Mr. Bucket returns." Murmured Grandma Josephine seeing my concerned look and allowing a brief smile. "Come here dear." She said patting the bed beside her where her and Grandma Georgina were playing a game of cards, Grandpa Joe and George were playing checkers at the table concentrating on things other then the problems at the moment, or at least attempting too. "I see you're letting those new feelings of yours keep you on your toes." She said noticing my face turn slightly pink as I sat beside her.

"Right Grandma Josephine, whatever you say." I muttered already knowing it would be a loosing situation if I tried to argue with her. "I just hate sitting around twiddling my thumbs." I muttered still annoyed that I was trapped without knowing what was happening.

Again hours seemed to go by when it was only maybe two hours since the whole mess happened. I was helping Mrs. Bucket getting dinner around, she took notice to my robotic actions and sighed shaking her head when I nearly burnt several things and finally told me to go relax for a bit. I wasn't helping Mrs. Bucket get things around and was left again to wonder what was going on around me and getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Mr. Bucket had long since been home and was filled in with what little bit we did know already seeing I was getting frustrated being left in the dark and offered me an encouraging smile, I noticed oddly enough that Mrs. Bucket wasn't making dinner for everyone like usual and got a feeling I was missing something. Finally after at least another hour went by Charlie returned to the house looking frazzled and annoyed but clearly whatever had happened he was still in the dark as well, he explained he had been assigned to help Oompa Loompa's in various parts of the factory while Willy had dealt with whatever situation that was going on. _"I swear I'm going to scream."_ I thought tapping my fingers against the couch wondering what was taking so long and glancing up seeing Mrs. Bucket was also starting to get concerned. Another hour passed and finally a familiar sound come from the chocolate room alerting everyone in the house that the glass elevator had finally returned. I stood to walk out and see if Willy had returned but was forced to pause feeling an arm rest on my shoulder seeing Mr. Bucket was holding me in place while Charlie and Mrs. Bucket exited the house. I wanted to swat away the restraining hand, or maybe break it but decided against it returning to my seat on the couch and sighing irritably.

"She looks miserable." Commented a familiar voice as I turned glancing at the door seeing Willy had finally returned and was smirking at my annoyed expression.

"_You have no idea what I've been visualizing Willy Wonka."_ I thought seeing that all too familiar smirk broaden at my scowl that clearly showed I was not amused in the least. I so wanted to stand and tell him off about then, but decided against it since somehow I got the feeling he would eventually get back on my good side with one of his many quirks. Mrs. Bucket and family all gave me an encouraging smile before bluntly shoving me out the door to follow after Willy who paused a short distance away from the house moving his finger in a 'come along' fashion, before I slowly started after him wondering what was going on and not liking the clearly amused look Charlie had etched on his face on my way out. I wanted to run up and tackle him, or do something to find out what had been happening but I got a feeling that would be much harder then usual to get out of Willy, or so I thought it would. I managed to catch up with his long stride watching his eyes narrow almost wickedly which made me wonder what had happened all over again. _"She won't leave me alone if I don't say something."_ Willy noted seeing a familiar determined spark in my eyes and smirking faintly before pausing outside the glass elevator.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"If I say I won't tell you…where will that get me?" Willy questioned already knowing exactly what Odette would probably do and seeing her meet his violet gaze with a determined spark in her blue eyes.

"You can probably already guess by now Willy Wonka." Odette stated with a warning note seeing his smirk broaden. "What happened and don't even think about getting cute." She warned again while crossing her arms and studying him suspiciously.

"I already did get cute." Willy remarked noting her gaze narrow at him. "You don't want to know what happened, besides I got a surprise." He stated grasping her crossed arms and managing to untangle them dragging her into the glass elevator and chuckling at her annoyed look.

"Don't touch that button…I want an answer." Odette grumbled catching his wrist in his attempt to press a button and noting his eyes studying her hand his amused expression never changing. _"I think we're both too stubborn for our own good."_ she realized watching as he used his other hand and pressed the button anyway. "I swear I will tie you down if I have to Willy…tell me what is going on." She demanded irritably.

"That could get interesting." Willy remarked his eyes twinkling noting her blue eyes narrow to fine slits before she blushed nearly as red as a cherry. "I will tell you as soon as we get to the surprise." He stated seeing she was clearly not amused at being embarrassed.

**--Original POV--**

"_I can't believe he suggested that."_ I thought still glaring at him through slits and ignoring the free falling feeling I was experiencing due to the rapidly moving elevator. The glass elevator finally stopped after what felt like hours and opened to my surprise out on the factory roof, which was encased in the same glass as the balcony of my room and again full of plants from all over the world. I hesitantly followed Willy out the of glass elevator, granted I liked surprises but ones from the enigma Willy Wonka, that made me wonder what was in store because I still felt like Alice lost in a wonderland of my own making, or rather Willy's making. Soon after a few minutes of walking I found myself in a tropical flower area of the roof and there was Iris, Doris, and another Oompa Loompa all waiting patiently near a large white wicker couch with large blue overstuffed cushions. Doris waved smiling at my startled look and pointed to the Chinese take-out. _"Charlie told him I like Chinese."_ I realized seeing he had decided to make this a date which I found strangely amusing and curious at the same time. I followed him over curling up on the couch and listening to some of the stories of the Oompa Loompa tribe Willy decided to share noticing that the others had disappeared from the area. I found myself enjoying myself for a while and then sense a sudden shift in Willy's mood already knowing I was about to get my questions answered and wishing I hadn't demanded the answers at that point.

"You don't look like you want to know anymore." Willy said softly seeing I had met his eyes with an almost hesitant look.

"Yes and no…I'm having fun at the moment." I muttered with a small smile noting a familiar smirk before his expression again turned serious. "All I know is there were way too many alarms and you disappeared without warning…I thought something had happened to you or one of the Oompa Loompa's after Charlie returned, I was worried."

"You worry too much." Willy offered with a small smile as I snorted in response. "Those were intruder alarms…someone tried to sneak into the factory, more then once and in separate locations. I had to go fix the alarms and re-activate all extra and still operational security measures. I also had the security teams going over any weaknesses and other information they discovered." He said seeing I was not liking this news at the moment and sliding over closer wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"Give me a sharp object…I'm good with swords." I murmured watching those violet eyes glance down at me with a quirked brow before Willy burst out laughing at my annoyed look. "What? I would do it, I really would." I stated determinedly but knowing I couldn't actually kill anyone, just maybe maim them a bit.

"Sure you would." Willy said with an amused smirk seeing I wasn't as serious as I sounded. "Needless to say their attempts failed…they will continue to fail until I catch them, I might introduce them to a certain chewing gum afterward." He offered thoughtfully watching me laugh at this before both of us turned hearing something in the greenery around us. "Ah…it's about time for her to come prowling about, I haven't introduced you to the sanctuary part of this place yet…we're currently in it, but all the animals are harmless, unless you aren't allowed in the factory." He said seeing I was curious to the strange rustling sound and studying the bushes off to his left where his gaze remained watching the leaves move. "Oh and they don't live by the typical food chain deal in case you notice anything strange." He offered as an after thought.

I nodded before allowing my mouth to drop in surprise watching a pure white albino lion step into the open her red eyes tracing the two figures on the couch intently. I was too shocked to actually comment, I knew how rare albino animals were and had never seen a lion up close before let alone an albino one. Her fur was as white as snow on a winter's night and her eyes were so red she almost appeared demonic, but she had nothing threatening in her stance or anything of that matter. Slowly the large lioness approached us and paused allowing a large yawn before nuzzling her head under Willy's hand for attention which he obliged watching her lower her head so he could reach behind her ears.

"Close your mouth…something might fly in." Willy said with a small smile watching as I stuck out my tongue still studying the white lioness curiously. "She doesn't bite." He stated grasping my hand and placing it on the curious lioness's nose watching as she nuzzled into my hand making me jump in surprise.

"I see that." I murmured leaning across him slightly and scratching under the large cats chin watching Willy study me from the corner of my eye. "Yes?" I questioned turning to meet those twinkling violet eyes and wondering what was so amusing.

"There you go with that sass again." Willy scolded wagging his finger in my face and smiling watching my gaze narrow at him in annoyance.

"I can't help it if I have a less then desirable attitude." I retorted ignoring his finger and watching the lioness turn suddenly letting out a small purr. "Amazon Parrot." I murmured staring at the colorful bird of red, green, yellow, blue and noting the lioness appear bored with the interruption again yawning and curling up beside the couch with the parrot still lingering on her back end. "That's what you meant." I muttered nearly tumbling of the couch when he started to tickle me without warning, but he caught me around the waist and helped me sit back up, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"No more sass." Willy warned smiling faintly when I again stuck out my tongue rolling my eyes at the warning. "You don't listen any better then I do." He remarked studying my expression of amusement before pulling me into a tender kiss, deepening it slowly and ignoring the sounds of animals around us.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy pulled slowly back feeling her lips part with his and glanced down at the girl that had somehow managed to make his life better even if things weren't going well at the moment. Willy then stood offering her his arm and leading the way back to the glass elevator seeing her nose wrinkle in contempt for the machine he knew very well she wasn't fond of. _"You will get used to it."_ He thought smirking at her annoyed expression before pulling her in with him and pressing another button watching her close her eyes against the flashing colors and sounds disliking the current speed they were at. Soon the elevator paused and revealed a familiar cinnamon colored hallway where Odette slowly stepped out of the glass elevator watching Willy follow after her walking her to her door and opening it. Willy offered his goodnights kissing her softly before watching the door close smiling faintly when he spotted several of his workers peeking into the hall from various duties.

"You mischievous little devils, go back to work." Willy muttered flushing under their intent gaze and amused giggles. _"Too many cocoa beans."_ He thought starting down the hall and pausing in front of a rich deep red almost crimson colored door and sighing thoughtfully. "Charlie, how did he pull it off…he wasn't that sneaky when he first come here." He thought aloud smirking realizing that he and the Oompa Loompa's had probably rubbed off on him in the last two years.

Slowly Willy reached into his pocket pulling out an over crowded ring of keys and pulling out a key sliding it into the crimson door opening it to reveal and massive spiraling staircase, he then shut the door behind him starting up the familiar staircase thinking over all that had been going on and growing frustrated with the fact that Ambrose Ramone or whomever the man was had tried to get into the factory that evening, he was glad the Oompa Loompa's had pointed out this fact on the camera's during the first break in attempt, but he figured that the man had help since no one could be in that many places at once. _"I will figure this out and whomever is involved is not going to like when I win."_ He thought pausing at the top of the stairs staring down a long hallway lost in his dark thoughts. The hallway was painted a very light plum color with a deep maroon carpet leading to a dark oak door at the end of the hall with the letters 'WW' carved in gold letters. Will slowly made his way to his room realizing that something was following him very cautiously and turned seeing a concerned looking Doris staring at him from the stairs.

"Doris…is there something you would like?" Willy questioned amused that his assistant still worried over him like he was one of her family. Willy had assigned her capable sister Iris to Odette for several reasons, one being she was just as efficient as Doris herself.

"You've been acting more…um…demented then usual. Charlie has picked up on it but has decided he's overworked. If you're not careful they will see you're not as innocent as you appear to be, not to mention…they will find out your darker side so to speak." Doris signed in a hesitant warning state seeing Willy pause at his door and again turn to face her seeing she had managed to come a few feet from him and study him closely.

"I hadn't really noticed." Willy signed thoughtfully before opening the door to his room and allowing Doris to follow in. "Somehow I get the feeling at least one person in the factory isn't fooled, oddly enough I think she may be close to as demented as I am, as you so kindly put it." He signed shutting the door and glancing around.

The room was the same set up as the room Odette had, it was much larger and was decorated in rich reds, violets, plums, burgundies, black, and dark wood. The fireplace glowed a bright violet setting off an eerie glow in the darkened room, before Willy turned to the side of the door and flickered on the lights that still set the room off in an eerie glow. He also had a balcony staircase leading up from the main floor and smiled faintly remembering how he had designed only two rooms to resemble his own, which were Charlie's just outside his parents house in the chocolate room and the one he had assigned to Odette. Willy then slowly started across the main room toward his bedroom aware Doris was still signing and basically lecturing him on how to control his darker side of his persona, which he clearly had no intention of doing, he hated being told what to do but sometimes Doris and the chief could get through to him, this wasn't one of those times and Doris could clearly see that once inside the richly red, black, and darker shades of purple room studying Willy who had disappeared into his bathroom to get ready for the evening. Doris swung her hands up in surrender and sighed sadly shaking her head before rapidly exiting the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Candy Cane Madness

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Candy Cane Madness**

**--Original POV--**

I was comfortably snuggled in my bed starting to go off into dreamland before I heard the shuffling of small feet and started awake peering around my darkened room. "Whose there?" I questioned my voice cracking after being quiet for so long. I then blinked as a dull light lit up beside my bed and once my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed Iris and Doris studying me with an almost nervous expression. "What's wrong you two?" I questioned already seeing they were nervous and assuming Willy didn't know of their visit.

**We…we're worried about Mr. Cocoa Bean.**

Iris wrote sitting so I could see what she was doing and very hesitantly studying her sister who was nervously waving her hands signing at her almost rapidly, as though she was panicked at this conversation.

"Why?" I murmured softly seeing that clearly neither one were supposed to be discussing this with me and wondering what was going on yet again.

**We can't say.**

Iris wrote before letting out a tiny breath seeing Doris was glaring at her before signing again.

**What is your impression of his recent…mood swings?**

She wrote ignoring Doris's startled sound and silently signing a warning at her seeing Doris did not like being told what to do.

"You mean when he doesn't think anyone is watching?" I questioned seeing Iris nod and noting Doris cross her arms with a very almost stubborn look frozen on her face. "Willy has a hidden side to him, it doesn't concern me…I'm not exactly an angel myself." I stated softly seeing Iris appeared to be pleased with this observation and Doris not so pleased.

**Exactly…so what would you gather we're worried about?**

Iris wrote carefully and sighing as Doris again started to wave her hands in a scolding fashion before staring up at my concerned expression and lowering her face into her hands in surrender, shaking her head in defeat.

"Willy's letting his darker personality take over his common sense?" I questioned already seeing that neither woman could give me an answer for sure or not, but I could tell I was right just by how frightened Doris look when I answered Iris thoughtfully. "I'll just have to keep a close eye on him…unless you are worried about me?" I stated wondering if they were worried that Willy would do something to make sure I was safe and didn't interfere at the same time, I knew that Willy wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and not just because of Charlie and his family, it was due to the fact I could sense he cared for me.

**We're not worried about you…we're worried about whomever is trying to mess up things for Charlie and yourself, Willy hasn't been this angry since the factory was shut down, from what we know about the incident.**

Iris wrote seeing Doris nod almost hesitantly in agreement with her sister before both small women froze hearing the door to my room open almost quietly, except for the soft tapping sound of a familiar cane. _"We're caught!"_ Doris thought giving her sister her darkest look of irritation before both women glanced at me seeing apparently I knew what was worrying them. Doris started to sign so rapidly at Iris I could only assume that she was thoroughly chewing her out in between swearing at her in ever way she could come up with. I caught Doris's waving hands and whispered to her trying to calm her down seeing Iris was also in the panic like state, but not being able to do anything but flinch at the sound of the getting closer sound of a tapping cane. I managed to get Doris to breath normally again and then gently shook Iris who snapped to attention tucking away her notepad and giving me a curious look.

"May I come in?" Come a soft familiar voice as both women turned to the door wide eyed. "I know they're in there…when they're concerned they tend to go about their own methods of helping." Willy remarked his voice very soft, which made both women quirk their brows almost curiously.

"You both get behind me. I know he wouldn't hurt you but that doesn't mean he won't lecture you or take away your cocoa beans." I whispered watching both women nod apparently liking the idea and skittering around behind me. "You can come in Willy." I stated softly watching the door open and staring at Willy with a curious expression on my face.

"I was ready for bed when it occurred to me that Doris had surrendered too easily in her lecture." Willy murmured smirking at my amused expression and placing his cane against the door frame leaning there studying the two women observing him covering their mouths to stifle the giggles.

"You look like a giant candy cane." I remarked staring at the red and white striped pajama's he was wearing and noting the stifled giggles increase behind me. "Besides, I already could guess you weren't an angel." I stated seeing his brow quirk and glancing between the three of us with an amused expression. "Just don't let your rather well hidden darker side get the better of you…Charlie's already worried about you." I stated remembering the nervous way he had been talking to his mother that day while I waited impatiently to know what was going on.

"Mumbler." Willy retorted seeing Doris and Iris were studying the two of us still giggling. "You two can leave now." He murmured surrendering against the three of them and watching the two women move swiftly from the room leaving the two of us staring after them. "What would you suggest then…clearly your friend has help, no one can be that many places at once around my factory." He stated walking slowly into the room and sitting in the desk chair across from my bed studying my thoughtful expression.

"He isn't my friend, I think a piranha tank would better suite him." I muttered crossing my arms and observing Willy who smirked at this before crossing his own arms in turn. "I don't know what to suggest…but from what I've seen and heard about you…behave and don't do anything rash." I warned pointing my finger in a scolding fashion noting his violet eyes light up even more so amused then usual.

"Sometimes I think you know too much." Willy pointed out studying my scolding finger and quirking his brow. I noticed his expression and glanced at my scolding finger noting how oddly it reminded me of his wagging finger fashion and groaned. "Rubbing off?" he questioned offering me a far too innocent smirk.

"So I noticed…still don't do anything rash, these aren't kids and I don't want you to get in trouble." I stated the note of warning never leaving my voice. _"I also get the feeling Charlie might be in danger."_ I thought lowering my gaze to the floor in thought.

"I'm good at staying out of trouble." Willy offered his smirk growing noticing I wasn't paying attention at the moment. "No comment from the Peanut Gallery?" he asked quirking his brow in thought.

"None." I muttered giving him a warning look seeing he was already in the mood to be a pain in the neck and rolling my eyes. "This is ridiculous…and it can't be helping Charlie or his interesting new friendship with Lexie." I murmured startled when Willy uncrossed his arms and stood walking over offering me a red gloved hand. "Hmm?"

"It didn't occur to me Lexie could be in trouble, I think we better go talk to Charlie." Willy said seeing my eyes studying him for a moment before accepting his offered hand and standing. "Ah…maybe changing first would be good?" he wondered aloud.

"Right now…it's not like it's going to matter, we'll be waking Charlie up as it is." I murmured still finding the candy cane reference amusing and watching him grasp his cane on our way from my room.

I observed his violet gaze following his long stride to the familiar glass elevator before speaking my thoughts aloud worried I might have disturbed his clearly thoughtful expression. "You aren't going to see Charlie are you?" I questioned wrinkling my nose as we stepped into the familiar glass elevator. "You're thoughtful expression gave you away." I said watching his eyes narrow at me suspiciously before a smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth.

Willy caught my arm as the elevator took off noting my familiar queasy look. "Many of my expression give me away…you're the only one other then the Oompa Loompa's that seem to read them accurately. I was considering Lexie and how somehow she's avoided a great deal of this problem except for at the dance…you were there and that's when Mr. Ramone started to show interest." He said chuckling at my startled sound, the elevator shifting suddenly making me groan at the flip flops my stomach was accomplishing.

"Lexie wouldn't do anything to hurt Charlie." I pointed out disliking where this conversation was heading already.

Willy's finger wagged in my face followed by a high giggle from my annoyed expression. "I didn't say Lexie was involved…what about her par-par-mom and dad?" he wrinkled his nose at the words and my giggle of amusement before the elevator shifted in another direction making my stomach again turn.

"Lexie only has her mother, her father left them when she was about a month old. Last I knew Lexie lived with her mother and grandmother. They are well enough off too." I murmured now clasping my arms around his waist against the motion of the elevator and giving him my most evil look before feeling his arms rest lightly around me. _"I really dislike this machine, I don't think my stomach will ever like it."_ I thought seeing those violet eyes shining with amusement and sticking out my tongue.

He rolled his eyes at me before glancing ahead when the elevator stopped inside a familiar room. "Maybe her father is involved anything is possible. Come to the computer." he said startled when I refused to move and glared at him irritably.

"Willy Wonka you are so evil, we could have walked to the library…you did that on purpose." I grumbled startled when he shrugged offering me one of his amused looks and started dragging me with him toward the computer. "You don't play fair." I said removing my grasp and following him wishing I had the energy to swat him.

He paused turning to face me with a bright smile. "You don't know the game." He offered ignoring my dark look and seating himself in front of the familiar computer aware of me sitting next to him giving him a look that could freeze anything to the spot. _"She's too predictable and easily annoyed…I love it."_ He thought giggling at my scowl before starting his work on the computer.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unexpected**

Again I watched Willy hack through cyberspace so quickly my eyes hurt. It seemed like several hours or just maybe minutes I wasn't entirely sure since I clearly was concentrating more so on how he had easily annoyed me yet again. I felt a gentle tug on my arm and glanced over at Willy who was pointing to something on screen. I noticed he had hacked into the student files in one of the windows and in the other were records of her father and other matters pertaining to him, needless to say when I saw her father Willy had to hold me up. Staring back at the both of us was none other then Ambrose Ramone, or rather Lexie's father Ripley York.

"Now the problem is what involvement he has with Lexie's family." Willy said softly starting to print out some of the information with his free hand and keeping me from toppling with the other or at least until I returned to reality. "You alright now Sassy?" he asked amused with my annoyed expression before I nodded.

"I think so…poor Lexie." I murmured jumping when Willy let out a startled sound peering down at one of the Oompa Loompa's who had found us in the Library.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean, what are you and Ms. Falkner doing down here?" signed the Oompa Loompa whom Willy recognized as Cedric.

Willy glanced back and forth from Cedric to me before offering a nervous giggle. "I was checking on a theory pertaining to all the annoyances happening around the factory at the moment." He said flinching faintly at the indignant sound behind him and noticing I was not happy with his wording. "I found some important information…I think Charlie should come see me as soon as possible in the morning, but make sure Odette is also present this is very important." He said watching Cedric nod and bow before leaving the room quickly. Willy turned slowly to face me seeing my sour look and offering a hesitant smile. "I wasn't referring to you, I was referring to the problem Mr. York has been creating." He murmured aware of her gaze narrowing at him and realizing again he wasn't as easily forgiven as he had hoped.

I scowled at him for a long moment and then nodded allowing a small smile. "I know…I just like watching you squirm." I then stood starting toward the exit deciding I was now tired and needed to go to sleep. "No I'm not taking the long way around again." I called over my shoulder jumping in surprise when arms wrapped around me pinning me from behind.

"I don't like squirming." Willy grumbled softly his warm breath tickling against my ear. "I should make you take the long way as punishment." He noted me squirm at the threat and giggled amused that I was trying to get away.

I glanced down at his grasp and tried to squirm loose without much luck, I finally surrendered in his grasp and shrugged. "I give…can I go to sleep now?" I asked turning slightly seeing an amused expression behind me. All I heard was a small thoughtful sigh before his grasp tightened slightly in answer to my question. "Willy…I swear if I could get loose I would tackle you to the floor and tickle you until you could no longer breathe." I then attempted another escape and found myself firmly locked in his arms, not that I minded but if he didn't let me go soon I was going to say something that I knew would traumatize him, I hadn't been around him overly long but his close proximity and smart ass behavior did make me think of less than innocent thoughts as of late.

After a moment seeing I had again surrendered in my escape Willy let me go and watched as I slowly turned giving him a look between amused and annoyed. "I let you go." He pointed out amused when I locked my arms around his arm and started to follow him out the large library door into the familiar cinnamon covered hallway.

I said my goodnights and turned starting to my room glad to again find myself inside my familiar cozy bed and falling into a pleasant sleep dreaming of a candy cane clad chocolatier. I knew it wasn't morning when I heard the strange sounds outside my main window that had a small view of the back area of the factory, where a rather large yard full of winter covered skeletal trees and evergreen seemed abundant. The view was wonderful in my opinion and somehow I had the impression it was a doorway to a magical land hidden away from the world. I sat up hearing an odd scratching sound and frowned slowly sliding from the comfortable bed and padding across the carpet, feeling it tickling my feet in the process. _"I know I haven't had a proper tour of the factory, but I don't remember anything being down in the courtyard to make that strange noise."_ I thought thinking the noise was familiar and remembering when I was little and my grandfather had fixed the roof. The noise reminded me of the ladder he had sliding against the side of the house, only this was much more persistent as though something was climbing up the side of the building. I knew it was a silly thought, but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong and I remembered all the problems in the factory the day before when Willy had tightened security. On instinct I walked over to the button beside my bedroom door which was one of the various Oompa Loompa summoning buttons around the large room I was staying in and pressed it waiting for the familiar sound of tiny feet rushing to my aid. Soon a small Oompa Loompa come walking into my room and paused in my bedroom doorway bowing before noticing something was off.

"Go get Willy." I whispered trying to keep the panic from my voice and noticing the small man wearing a green jumper eyes widen at the strange scratching sounds.

Without a word the small man scrambled from the room rushing off into the factory to wherever Willy had his room. I had to remember to ask for a tour of the factory eventually but with the odd noises outside my room I turned my attention to other important issues.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy sat upright with a startled sound among his unusually messed up bed and glanced over to the source of his now lit room squinting against the light and watching the frantic arms of Adam waving quickly in his face, so quickly Willy had to hold his hands up in a surrendering gesture to understand what was going on.

"Something is outside the Artist's girl's room, and I think something in security has been tampered with…I was working in the room when she summoned one of us." Signed Adam finally managing to calm down long enough to explain they had been working with the security and were currently noticing some glitches that were creating havoc at the moment.

Willy didn't need to be told twice and quickly scrambled from his bed nearly falling on his face getting tangled among the sheets, he then catching his balance grasped his hat and cane flying out the door of his room and taking the spiraling staircase two at a time. Once out in the hall he didn't even bother with his door and started to run down the hall skidding to a halt outside Odette's room and opening the door rushing quickly to her room. Odette was standing frozen in the doorway of her bedroom apparently torn between running and staying to find out what was going on.

**--Original POV--**

I was frozen wondering what the hell to do and was suddenly aware of the sound getting closer and closer to the window. I on impulse started toward the window to see if there was a lock and froze deciding against it, I then felt a hand gently clasp my mouth from behind and was aware of an arm wrapping around my body pinning me firmly. I let out a muffled yell before hearing a familiar soothing voice in my ear and taking a breath.

"Shh…Adam found me." Willy murmured in my ear unclasping my mouth watching as I turned wrapping my arms around him thankful I wasn't there by myself any longer. "What's going on?" he questioned aware of the odd sound and frowning.

"I don't know." I whispered stepping back watching Willy slowly walk toward the window hearing my steps slowly following behind him.

Willy found it odd that someone was out in the courtyard that late at night and knew it was too cold for the Oompa Loompa's to be out to fix anything, he also knew that there was a security problem but wasn't sure entirely what it was yet. Willy paused feeling hands gently pressed lightly against his back and smiled faintly before peering slowly down the building. Both of us let out a startled cry seeing a face suddenly appear in the window, but it was too dark to see whom it was before the person seemed also caught off guard and appeared to fall from whatever ladder or other device he was using to climb up to my room. Willy turned grasping my hand and rushed from my room both of us getting into the glass elevator. Soon I found myself flying so fast in several direction I was all but clinging to Willy to keep from fainting, once the elevator stopped I recognized the familiar optical illusion hallway and was led to a side door which led out into the familiar court yard. The bitter cold attacked us both at once but neither of us seemed to notice before both stepped out into the snow in our pajamas and slippers spotting a form laying crumpled beneath my room window and seeing that the odd noise was caused by some sort of spikes being lodged into the building.

Willy motioned for me to stay put. "I'm going to see if he's alive…that's a long fall." He then took off across the deep snow leaving the wind whipping around my body the snow still whirling in a fine curtain. Soon I caught sight of the familiar tall figure coming back to me with a dark look reflected in his eyes. "He's alive I think but he's hurt pretty badly. I'll need to call the police and get some help." He said wrapping his arm around me and leading me back into the familiar warmth of the factory.


	18. Chapter 18: Comfort?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Comfort?**

I never thought I would be so happy to return to that smoldering factory but after being out in the bitter cold in silken pajamas, I was thankful to be inside. "I'll go alert the Buckets." I murmured before watching him nod walking over to a familiar call button.

"You do that…Tell Charlie to go to the heat room and collect a few dozen heat suits." Willy called watching as I paused nodding and continuing down the hall.

I paused inside the darkened chocolate room aware of the beautiful powdered sugar falling reminding me of a candy style wonderland and then remembered that something had happened and Willy needed help immediately. I ran quickly across the familiar room pausing long enough to knock on the door seeing a startled looking Mr. and Mrs. Bucket staring at me before I explained what had happened and saw Charlie quickly rush from the house of to do whatever Willy had wanted me to tell him to do. I found myself wrapped in a warm hug from Mrs. Bucket before she tried to get me to come in and wait for the police. I shook my head and smiled before running off back across the chocolate room watching Charlie appear to be struggling with a large pile of black uniforms. I grabbed at half the pile and followed Charlie down the hall seeing Willy standing among a small army of Oompa Loompa's waving his hands in a hurried fashion before his violet gaze fell on both of us. Oompa Loompa's started to scramble into the suits, which were designed to cover every inch of their tiny frames and soon to my surprise they were marching out into the cold behind Willy toward the injured man. Charlie explained the suits were designed for emergencies so the Oompa Loompa's could do repairs in the court yard or go into the freezers in the factory without dying from the cold. Twenty minutes later snow covered Oompa Loompa's come marching back into the factory with an unconscious form gently sitting the figure in the middle of the room before Willy come quickly into the room shutting the door. Minutes later the little people were scrambling off to do whatever else Willy had asked of them.

Willy was glancing down at the figure clad in black with contempt reflected in his violet eyes. "Charlie…I would like your mother and yourself to wait for the police, explain to them I will answer questions tomorrow." He then noticed I was standing there just as damp as he was from the snow both of us shivering lightly from the cold. "Come with me." He murmured ignoring the puzzled look he got from Mrs. Bucket before leading me to the glass elevator.

I thought about saying something or questioning Willy but his tone of voice was oddly soft almost demanding and I didn't want to fight with him. We paused in the familiar hallway of a cinnamon colored room and I immediately went to my room door startled when Willy caught my hand and pulled me along with him further down the hall. _"What are you doing?"_ I wanted to ask but could clearly see he was distracted and was not in the mood for questions at the moment. Willy paused in front of a still open large red door and started to lead me up a long spiraling staircase and then down a long hall opening a door leading into an apartment similar to my own room with different coloring. I halted the minute my hand was freed and nearly flinched hearing the door close watching Willy pause turning to stare at an eerie violet flame. _"I'm in his room!"_ my mind seemed to cry in stunned shock. I then noticed Doris standing there near the kitchen with a look of shock herself. Doris quickly walked over to Willy and gently tugged on his pant leg motioning curiously watching as his eyes briefly shown amusement before he started signing back. I then watched Doris walk quickly from the room apparently a woman on a mission.

Without a word and apparently taking notice to my surprised expression Willy walked over placing a hand firmly in my back and made me walk toward the warm fire studying me for a long moment. "Are you alright?" he wanted to make sure that the incident downstairs hadn't rattled me too much.

I couldn't really think of a reply due to my current shock and curiosity so I just nodded. I then turned hearing shuffling noises and spotted both Iris and Doris enter Willy's apartment Iris waving her hands in an almost curious manner before both paused glancing at Willy and myself. Iris walked over peering up at me and gently tugged on my pants motioning me to follow her toward what I assumed was Willy's room, every fiber of my being was demanding me to protest but I was still too shocked at what was happening to listen. I found myself led into a violet, and plum bathroom where I was handed a fresh pair of blue pajama's and left to change hearing the door latch upon Iris's exit. _"Don't panic!"_ was all I could think studying my terrified expression in the mirror in front of me and staring at a long violet marble counter with two sinks built in.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"Mr. Cocoa Bean, what is going on?" signed Doris seeing her sister walk off to tend to Odette who looked to be traumatized.

Willy peered down at Doris fighting an amused expression seeing her brows were raised in curiosity. "There was an intruder outside in the courtyard, I assume they were aiming to get into her room and along with the security issues I brought her to a safe place." He signed in turn already guessing they had heard of their newest visitor and were aware of the situation downstairs, Oompa Loompa's rarely kept things to themselves. "She appears a little shaken." He signed seeing Doris giving him one of her warning looks and noting his far too innocent expression.

"You're sneaky." Signed Doris crossing her arms and giving Willy one of her more menacing looks noting his amused expression fade as he flinched. "She's a wreck…you shouldn't even have those ideas running through your head." She signed almost vehemently.

Willy took in her dangerous waving hands and carefully hid his smirk from her view. "She had them." He signed seeing Doris give him a curious look before he explained several smart remarks and expressions he had noticed on Odette through the brief incidences that happened that night, among other ones. "I didn't plan on anything Doris…I barely know the girl, I just brought her here to keep her safe. I don't trust her that much as of yet." He signed seeing Doris was clearly not convinced and had other notions of his innocence.

Doris knew Willy far better then he thought she did and knew that he cared far more for this strange artistic friend of Charlie's then any woman he had let into his life, and she suspected it wouldn't take much for his less then innocent thoughts to win out over him. Doris sighed giving up already knowing which of the two adults had more common sense between Willy and Odette. Doris noticed Iris studying her sister while hesitantly signing hoping to keep Willy from noticing, Doris nodded in conformation about their suspicions and noticed Iris covering her mouth in a silent giggle before vanishing back into his room.

**--Original POV--**

I stood there in my dry pajama's staring at my still terrified expression before hearing a light tap at the door and nearly shrieking my head off. _"Iris."_ My mind registered from my nervous and beyond terrified state before I opened the door watching her scurry into the room and shut the door behind her. I noticed she was scribbling on her pad rather rapidly and glanced over her shoulder peering at her small print before letting my eyes bug. _"His thoughts have been about as innocent as mine."_ I thought before watching Iris study me almost fearfully, I glanced at my reflection and noticed I had become nearly as white as the snow we had been out in earlier.

"I'm alright Iris." I managed noting my voice was barely audible and seeing her quickly tuck away her pad motioning for me to exit the room. I exited into the room and nearly fainted at the sight of Willy studying Iris and myself upon our exit, his eyes were clearly amused but I wasn't about to even let my mind go to any of the possible reasons. Willy stepped past us his eyes still lingering on me before he disappeared in the bathroom.

Iris quickly exchanged a quick hand waving match with Doris and then I glanced between the two women already surmising what was being discussed. Doris appeared to be scolding Iris a great deal judging by the frown on her face and her hand gestures in my direction, but Iris appeared to be ignoring this and fighting right back. Between the hand match in front of me and knowing who was changing behind me, along with the assumption that my relationship with Willy was going to be intimate sooner then I suspected I felt suddenly strange. Both Iris and Doris paused long enough to notice I had fainted.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy finished dressing in a pair of black pajama's and turned hearing a strange thud sound outside, puzzling over the noise and his rather interesting thoughts flying through his head he opened the door and let out a startled sound. Willy walked out into the room peering at both Iris and Doris who were trying to see if Odette was alright.

"What happened?" Willy questioned eyeing both women suspiciously. He had his suspicions but couldn't really confirm them at the moment seeing that his current guest was unconscious, all he could do was stare at the two very guilty looking Oompa Loompa's.

Iris and Doris both knew far better then to explain what they had been discussing earlier and both shrugged not offering any further information. Willy noticed that clearly he wasn't getting anything out of either of them and sighed shooing them away before glancing down at the familiar unconscious form at his feet and rolling his eyes. _"Again they get too many cocoa beans."_ He thought leaning down and lifting Odette into his arms narrowing his eyes at Doris who finally shut the door to return to her duties. Willy smiled faintly seeing his bed was currently remade and opened before he placed her in it and glanced around the room seeing all was in order before going to the other side and remaining there to watch over her the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19: Morning Chaos

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Morning Chaos**

**--Original POV--**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling the reminisce of something resembling a hangover and groaned pulling the red blankets over my head. _"Hang on a minute…red?"_ I thought peering at the red material and recalling everything that had happened last night until I finally come to a blank. I carefully traced down my body realizing I was still clothed and somewhat remember a vague panic like sound before my memory clouded. _"I know I'm in Willy's room and must be in his bed, what I don't know is how."_ I thought slowly lifting my head from under the blankets only to meet curious violet eyes apparently waiting for a reaction, judging by the amused expression lingering on Willy's face. Several retorts and smart ass comments flew through my mind but none of them could apparently make it from my lips.

"No sass this morning?" Willy asked curiously before showing one of his bright smiles which at that moment was purposely meant to annoy me.

I glared at him debating on whether or not to take the bait. "No…not a morning person." I slowly lowered my hands before glancing around the now familiar room. "What happened?"

Willy thought about saying something to make me turn very red but decided against it for the moment. "You fainted…I couldn't get two little females to tell me why though, I think they get too many cocoa beans." For a moment I thought about denying the last part of his thought but instead nodded in agreement.

"I agree." I mumbled giving him a warning look the minute I saw his expression change to retort to my mumbling. "Don't, or I'll bury you in your own mattress." I then slowly managed to sit up and glanced carefully around the room ignoring the prying gaze studying me. _"I'm not embarrassed, not going to flush, he can't make me."_ I thought ignoring the amused look in his eyes trying my hardest to keep those thoughts going through my mind and failing miserably.

"Red is most certainly a good color on you." Willy replied thoughtfully before rolling onto his back and staring up at the black canopy in thought. _"I'm going to murder him."_ I thought with a sour expression before turning to glare at him seeing his eyes were closed with an amused smile frozen on his face.

I grasped the nearest weapon I could find, obviously a pillow and thumped it across his face before releasing it and crossing my arms watching him spit out a mouth full of feathers glancing up from the pillow now resting on his stomach. I allowed my own smug satisfied look before staring around the room again. _"There's that cheekiness again."_ Willy thought studying the pillow lost in his own thoughts before an idea came to him. I returned my attention to Willy deciding I had gotten away with that far too easily, that was my first mistake because upon turning I found a pillow now shoved into my own face and glared at the amused violet eyes studying me from an upright position. _"He fights dirty."_ I thought far from ready to surrender but both of us were distracted by a hesitant knock on his door. I gave Willy a very suspicious look wondering why the knock was so hesitant.

"Come in." Willy called softly noting my suspicious look and shrugging as innocently as possible. I narrowed my eyes again giving him another suspicious look. "What?" he questioned quirking his brow.

I lowered my arms before watching Doris hesitantly walk into the room. "You're acting far too innocent is what." I then watched Iris enter the room gently tugging on an annoyed looking Doris's arm before a waving match erupted between the two.

"Really…what would give you that idea?" Willy questioned seeing both women pause in their argument and notice Willy watching their gestures very intently with a look between 'amused' and 'slightly annoyed'. "Ladies…we need to talk later." He said with a warning note in his voice which I found oddly amusing. "First change of clothing and breakfast." He stated watching both women quickly vanish from the room almost in a frantic fashion.

I saw a faint flush across his face and had a feeling I knew what Iris and Doris had been discussing. "What did they do embarrass you?" I asked noting his violet gaze narrow at me with amusement flashing in his eyes. "I'm not stupid Willy." I then slid the blanket around my waist and sat up leaning against his headboard.

Willy thought about that for a long moment already knowing I wasn't stupid and smirked at my annoyed expression. "I never said you were…do you really want to know what goes through my head about you at the moment, or what they said?" he questioned aware I refused to meet his gaze and seeing my face turn very crimson at his smart retorts. "I see I'm not the only one with certain thoughts." He then shifted further into the bed closing his eyes satisfied he had won that small match.

"_I should teach him a lesson for that."_ I thought recalling the recent dreams I had, had often enough since falling for the enigma that had once annoyed me so. I closed my eyes thinking about those thoughts for a while before both of us jumped noticing Doris rolling in a small cart with what I assumed was breakfast and then Iris placing a change of my clothing at the foot of the bed with Willy's. Willy still wore that satisfied smug smile and I allowed him to win that little battle for the moment, I was determined he wouldn't always win and eventually I would make him turn as red as the sun if I could get away with it. For a short while neither of us spoke and soon observed both women leave the room with tray in hand leaving us to fend for ourselves at the moment.

I thought for a long moment and smiled faintly grasping the pillow in hand again. "Willy?" he turned curious to the odd sound in my voice and let out a startled sound when the pillow connected with his face again. "That's for thinking you're cute." I ducked a pillow coming at me and glared at amused violet eyes seeing he was clearly full of hell that morning.

"I am cute." He again made a swipe missing a second time.

"Matter of opinion." I swatted him between the eyes hearing a stifled retort and lowering the pillow seeing his eyes were narrowed disbelievingly.

"There's that sass." Willy pointed out amused at my less than amused smirk before catching the pillow in my hands and holding it tightly refusing to let me swing again. "Enough with the feathers already."

"Never give up, never surrender." I retorted pulling harder startled when he released his hold and I found myself backwards staring up at a laughing face from the floor where I less then comfortably landed. "I swear you are evil…I just need to prove it." I sat up scowling at him startled when he leaned down within inches of my nose and allowed that mischievous smile on his face.

"Proving it isn't hard…avoiding the dark side is the hard part." He leaned forward before I could comment and kissed me softly reaching down pulling me into a deeper kiss.

"You are no Darth Vader." I murmured meeting those violet eyes and laughing at his curious look. "Couldn't resist…help up please." I took his hand finding myself back among the bed once again. "Don't you have to go talk with police this morning?" I did not wish to bring it up but knew eventually I would have to do so.

"Ah…for a moment I forgot." He offered me a wry smile which was replaced by an amused smirk feeling me poking at his side. "I suppose both of us will have to go down to the station…I already did their job for them." He noticed a pile of papers on the table beside his side of the bed and sighed. "Go get dressed." He motioned for me to head into the bathroom.

"Yes boss." I rolled my eyes laughing when he gave me one of his warning looks and shut the door behind me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy's mood considerably darkened after Odette had disappeared into the bathroom, he was not in an overly good mood and what was worse he had become much more involved with the strange artist then he felt was safe. Love was a fickle thing and at that point he knew he was madly in love with her and would do anything he could to keep her safe.

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…what's on your mind?" Signed a wary looking Doris who had appeared in the room moments after Odette's exit.

He allowed a dangerous smirk. "Less then pleasant thoughts I'm afraid." He signed noting her give him one of her famous warning looks.

"Don't do anything rash…that girl in there is important to you, but you're important to her too. Doing something that rash could pull you both apart." She signed noting his annoyed sigh before he nodded.

"I know." He signed hearing a thump from the bathroom and chuckling at the swearing that followed. "She doesn't do well on her own two feet, I like that…she's a lot of fun." He signed seeing Doris nod in agreement before she quickly left the room.

Slowly Odette emerged from the bathroom wearing a knitted white shawl overtop a long sleeved black shirt, and black bellbottom jeans. Willy glanced her over briefly noting her face flush at his roaming eyes, she crossed her arms giving him a look which set him off into an amused fit of laughter.

"I swear you are impossible Willy." She started slowly toward the bed. "You keep that up and I'll give you something that will embarrass you." She warned.

"Promises, promises." Willy stood noting her face flush scarlet again before he made his way into the bathroom stifling an amused giggle.

**--Original POV--**

"I may keep that promise." I murmured aware of something clattering at my feet and noticing Iris was standing there with what I assumed had once been a tray of food, now currently decorating the bedroom floor. "Sorry Iris." I smiled leaning down to help clean up the mess aware of a tiny blush on her small face before sighing. "Can't help it…he started it." She nodded apparently understanding what I was referring too. _"I know he did."_ Iris thought watching Doris quickly come in with another tray of food and exit returning with another, she then turned her attention to helping her sister.

I glanced up hearing the bathroom door open and watched Willy emerge wearing a maroon outfit adorning an all too familiar black silk top hat and black gloves. "What did you say?" he noticed my gaze on him and smirked.

"How do you know it was my fault?" I retorted watching his smirk broaden before walking over next to me.

"They're very careful…the only time that happens is if something is said…which may unnerve them slightly." Willy slid his fingers lightly through my hair settling his violet gaze on Iris and Doris. Iris moved her hands briefly before following her sister from the room. "Ah…that's what it was." He peered down meeting my gaze with his.

"No fair…they can't keep anything to themselves." I crossed my arms feeling his hand pause among my hair and glancing up at the amused expression on his face. "Yes?"

He smiled wagging his finger in my face before sitting down with me and the breakfast put before us. "You'll have to keep that promise later…we have a bit of work to do." He watched my face turn flush again and bit his cheek preventing a chuckle.

"Who said I promised anything?" I asked raising my brow and noting his smile broaden at my retort.

"Who said I didn't." Willy returned to eating breakfast noting my face deepening in color.

"You are impossible Willy Wonka." I muttered slowly eating breakfast ending the early morning banter getting a feeling it would carry just a bit further then intended if we kept at it.

Willy knew it and loved every minute of it. After breakfast I found myself led down the familiar spiraling staircase and led into the glass elevator closing my eyes at the speeding machine still not really sure of the machine. Willy led the way across the familiar optical illusion hall toward the door where Charlie and Mrs. Bucket were anxiously waiting to see the both of us after last night. Willy started a conversation with them both watching as Charlie kept his gaze ticking back and forth studying them carefully almost suspiciously, he then watched Charlie's mother leave to return to the chocolate room and met his curious gaze with his own violet one.

"Charlie…what's on your mind?" Willy noticed Charlie pause suddenly startled at the question before giving me a once over and shrugging.

"Nothing." Charlie quickly took off after his mother deciding something was off about Willy but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"You're going to give him a twitch." I started out the door hearing an amused snort behind me before climbing into a familiar black van watching Willy settle beside me. "You really should let him in on that darker side of yours…he looked way to confused." He gave me a curious look between 'um…sure' and 'not likely' before wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me against his side.

"If I gave away everything, I wouldn't be…

"An annoying enigma." I caught his wrist before he even manage to wag his finger in my face and met his interested violet gaze. "I'm going to have to do something about that." He let out an amused giggle at that and shrugged.

"And I will have to do something about your sassiness." Willy glanced up at the now slowing car and frowned. "I don't think this is going to go well." He started to climb from the car seeing my curious look before shrugging and offering me his arm.

"Never does." I pointed to the front way recognizing the detective that had come to the factory upon our exit to the elevator the previous evening and noticed his gaze tick over both of us suspiciously. _"I don't like him."_ I leaned closer to Willy smiling faintly at the reassuring smile he gave me before following him up the steps leading to the foreboding green building and sighed at the hustle of the active station.


	20. Chapter 20: Rude Behavior

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Rude Behavior**

The detective was tall with graying brown hair and narrowed brown eyes, he wore a rumpled sickly green suit and a loose brown tie. His eyes reminded me of a beady little rodent and again I got a feeling this was not going to go well. We were led around several desks, cubicles, across a yellow tiled floor that blended with the sickly yellow walls of the station. Phones were ringing off the hook and various riff raff was scattered about the room among the police working several cases. Willy looked slightly annoyed with the curious looks we were receiving but said nothing, we were led into what I recognized as an interrogation room and the detective paused allowing another man to follow him in. This one seemed a little less rodent like, but I didn't care for him either. He had a brown suite with no tie present and his red hair was currently messed up, his green eyes narrowing suspiciously behind black rimmed oval shaped glasses. _"Apparently they don't appreciate Willy doing their job for them."_ I looked down briefly to hide my small smile before my attention returned to the men in the room.

"Mr. Wonka…the man we come to the factory to collect last night is currently in ICU at the local hospital, can you explain how he got by your security without your knowledge and why he was snooping around your guests bedroom window?" his gaze was narrowed but a small twitch in his lips indicated he had other ideas about the reasons the man was snooping.

Willy took notice to the amused twitch and took a breath restraining his impulse to say something over top of the detectives head. "I don't have any idea to be honest, all I know is my guest has had some issues with a stalker…as you're well aware and I assumed he may have been involved." He saw the amused look exchanged between the men again and sighed inwardly. _"As for your less then amusing assumptions…I could easily have you fired."_ He thought noticing I was annoyed as well and growing uncomfortable.

"Wipe that smile off your face, I'm a family friend of the Buckets and Mr. Wonka was kind enough to help me during this issue with a stalker." I narrowed my gaze seeing both detectives apparently disliked my less then pleasant tone. "He has some information for you." I was going to say more but was worried I would find myself in a jail cell for the night.

The redhead thought about locking me up just for the smart remark but got the feeling it wouldn't last long if he attempted to do so. He accepted the information from Willy ignoring his partners' sour look and exited the room to hand it over to the detective in charge of the case. The other man left soon after leaving Willy and myself to ponder what was going on outside the integration room, the door opened and in come a much younger detective with a kind smile lighting his green eyes, he ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed thoughtfully. He wore black slacks and blue shirt seeing clearly neither Willy or I was amused at the moment.

He glanced up from the folder he had been given. "Sorry about those two Mr. Wonka, I'm afraid they don't have much respect and like to…be less then pleasant." There was a short pause. "I'm Detective Daniels…this will be very helpful in the investigation and I appreciate the extra help. I apologize for those two again, your relations with one another isn't necessary for the case. The man we have currently under surveillance in the ICU is a known friend of Mr. York but as for how he's involved we have to wait for him to become conscious again. If there is any other problems or anything you need…I believe Mrs. Bucket has my direct number." He then exited the room leaving the door open for us to leave.

"Now that one I like." I smiled at Willy's curious expression and noticed him quirk a brow. "Now what's on your mind?" he smirked at my curious expression and pointed to the now open door and just outside the door stood Ginger apparently having heard of the situation at the factory.

"Charlie talked to her the other night." He clasped my hand gently in his and led me slowly out among the crowded room toward a nervous looking Ginger who appeared relieved to see the two of us together. "Nice to see you again." He noticed her give him a warm smile before locking gazes with me.

"You look frazzled but otherwise pretty good…I see he's taking care of you." Ginger wrapped me in a hug startling me at the gesture of affection I wasn't usually used to. "Charlie told me what happened…I can't believe that man is so persistent, and you both look slightly tired." She changed the subject watching a small smile form at the corner of Willy's mouth. "Stop over to the library for a visit and chat when she's feeling better." She nodded with a warm smile and exited the police station pausing suddenly before coming back into the station hurriedly. "There's reporters outside, a lot of them." She then exited again thankful that they took no interest in her at the moment.

"Detective Daniels has some lousy friends." I sounded very annoyed and knew it. "Willy…

"Clearly, I have an idea though." Willy clasped my hand and smiled almost secretively before popping a strange candy in his mouth and noting my puzzled gaze. "Open." Doing as he asked I found the strange candy tossed into my mouth and smiled briefly at the delicate taste of peppermint invading my senses. "Charlie mentioned your slight addiction to peppermint." He smirked watching me give him a look before leading me to the door walking right out to meet the what appeared to be every local reporter in town.

"Shit." I whispered in awe staring at the reporters wondering how Willy dealt with this and remained his ever present composed self. I felt a finger press my lips to stop any further comments and was startled to see a mischievous spark in his violet eyes.

Without another word he led me straight through the crowd of reporters who seemed oddly oblivious to our exit from the police station and even our entrance into the familiar black van parked right behind them. I realized the candy had something to do with our escape into the quiet confines of the black van and smiled briefly hearing a light chuckle from Willy. I leaned into his arm wrapping my own around him and taking in the warmth and comfort of his presence. The vehicle started to slowly travel back to the factory and the outside world become a distant memory, at least until we made it inside the gates of the factory and were greeted by several small Oompa Loompa's who were motioning quickly at a very confused looking Willy Wonka. After managing to get the largest amount of hands to slow down Willy handled the situation by observing them carefully and groaning with a very annoyed expression on his face.

I glanced down as his hand curled with mine almost reflexively before he started toward a familiar glass elevator. "What happened?" He pressed a button and sighed offering me one of his bright smiles before rolling his eyes.

"It appears one of the fudge carries decided to break apart in the main fudge room where the sorting takes place for the different candies. Charlie is currently literally up to his waist in chocolate and needs help. If you don't want to come I can drop you off at my room." He waited for me to answer for a moment, smiling at the gentle squeeze to his hand and already guessing the answer. "This could get sticky." He smirked at his joke.

I gave him my own mischievous smirk thinking of the perfect way to get a bit of red into his pale cheeks. "I'm sure I can help with the chocolate…if you don't mind a little nibbling." That did it, finally his face flushed a slight shade of scarlet and he clearly wasn't about to retort back for the moment.

Willy was more then aware of the flush in his face and narrowed his violet gaze suspiciously at the woman who had her hand locked with his. _"She's good…that sass of hers is really helpful."_ He thought staring ahead at light brown door before them and stepping out onto a black and white checkered floor to explore the damages. There was chocolate starting to seep from the cracks around the door and we both heard Charlie muttering about inside the room among several startled sounds reminding me of the panicked sounds Iris had made once. Carefully he released my hand almost reluctant to do so and pulled the door open, both of us jumping back as Chocolate come rolling from the room and several Oompa Loompa's with it. The scene reminded me of hot chocolate with marshmallows passing us since most of the little people were wearing white suits, I then glanced inside to see Charlie standing among the still draining machine covered in chocolate looking especially annoyed.

I walked over quickly to Charlie ignoring the chocolate under foot and gently removed the chocolate from his eyes with a towel offered to me by an Oompa Loompa. "Charlie…are you alright?" I noticed his blue gaze narrow before he nodded annoyed to be covered in chocolate. "Last time I checked no one bought chocolate covered chocolatier protégée's in training." He offered me a very annoyed look before a hint of a smile sneaked across his face. "Go clean up and please be careful." He nodded before making a quick exit from the room.

"No one would buy it, he would taste terrible." Willy wrinkled his face in an odd disgusted look before hearing me laugh at him. "What's so funny?" he watched her gently wipe chocolate from his cheek and smiled at him briefly. "Not the ceiling." He glanced up startled when chocolate dripped on his nose and again gave a sour perturbed look. I started giggling hysterically at his expression just barely controlling it after several minutes.

"Oh." I glanced up at his amused smile peering at my hand noting chocolate dripping slightly down my knuckles. "I feel like I'm in a house of melting chocolate." Sighing I licked off the chocolate remembering something about someone who had Willy build him a palace of chocolate and smiled at his amused expression. "Yes Grandpa Joe told me." He wiped the chocolate from his nose and sighed.

"You missed a spot." He was by far too amused for my liking and I wondered what he was up too briefly before he gently grasped my hand and placed my finger lightly in his mouth removing the left over chocolate. I couldn't say anything I just observed him feeling an odd sensation creep into my stomach and watched as he careful slid my finger from his mouth. I found my mind replaying the comments from early that day and knew my face was probably a bit on the flush side. "All better." He noticed that sensual move had gotten my interest and smiled briefly before walking over to inspect the still highly active machine.

"_That was not fair."_ I crossed my arms watching Willy study the machine and apparently finding the problem among the few Oompa Loompa's that had returned to assist on fixing the machine. He was definitely working his way up to those hidden promises during our little banter that morning and I was starting to have rather amusing and far from innocent thoughts thanks to his little mouth move. I glanced down at the gentle tug on my leg and smiled finding Iris standing there with a curious look on her face before she made a quick show of patting around for her pad and paper.

**You look bemused, maybe a little annoyed. What did he do this time?**

I smiled at the little note and my glance ticked over to Willy studying his tall lean frame at work, I felt my face flush at the thoughts racing through my head. I snatched her pen and quickly scribbled down my less then innocent answer. Iris took the note and her eyes quickly scanned over the letter before she let out a tiny squeak and hastily shoved it away her face by far redder then anything I could describe. She gave me a small withering look before glancing over at Willy and smiling, she then promptly exited the room leaving me to my thoughts, which were starting to seem better and better. After a short ten minutes or so after Iris had hastily retreated the other Oompa Loompa's left to get cleaning supplies leaving Willy standing there with a small satisfied expression on his face.

"Finally." He quirked his brow at this. "I was worried you may have disappeared in here." I pointed to the still chocolate covered room and saw his violet gaze twinkle in amusement.

"I refuse to drown in my own chocolate." Willy remarked almost thoughtfully before realizing he had misplaced his cane during the whole incident. "Gobstoppers." His gaze moved carefully around the room before settling on me again. "What did I do with my…you." He pointed at my hidden smile and I shrugged showing I had been holding his cane during the whole incident.

"Yes me…Iris is officially traumatized and no I'm not saying why." I already knew he would ask and smiled secretively. He rolled his eyes before shrugging, he then made his way slowly across the chocolate covered floor and took his cane from my grasp. "You may find out why eventually, after all they can't keep secrets." I noticed chocolate smeared lightly on his face and shook my head. "I think we better make a stop for a while." I lightly removed some of the chocolate and smiled thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it." He already had a sneaky suspicion that my comment was by far from innocent and wasn't sure how much more he could take before he basically indulged in his less then innocent fantasies.

"What?" I asked far too innocently and followed Willy to the elevator ignoring the fast motion for once and keeping the smart remark at the tip of my tongue.

"You know very well what…I've learned a few of your little looks." He paused not daring to go into his reasoning behind his slight annoyance.

We finally stopped in a familiar hallway and I slowly followed him up the spiraling staircase just waiting for the right moment to let the comment slip. "You would think I was up to something the way you're acting." We were now standing in the main part of his room. "I was just going to ask if the chocolate……" he turned to regard me for a moment. "…or you tasted better." I waited for a response and got nothing but a startled sound and a very red looking Willy Wonka staring at me with slightly widened violet eyes.

Willy took a breath and quickly retreated to his room, his flush face never changing. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face and glanced up at the ceiling biting my cheek so I didn't laugh. I had managed to traumatize him with that comment and knew that it would probably come back to haunt me later, but then again I didn't really mind.


	21. Chapter 21: Missing?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since an update but I got a real bad virus that's been going around and haven't been able to type much. My usual updates aren't as regular as I would like and I want to thank you so much for sticking with me my wonderful readers and Reviewers, it's much appreciate._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Missing?**

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy stood in the middle of his bathroom staring at his still very red face and silently murmured candy curses for a little while until the heat in his cheeks faded. He had considered taking a very quick cold shower after her comment but had managed to relax with candy curses instead. Odette was slowly getting under his skin and eventually he thought he was going to crack, so to speak. Slowly he started washing off the chocolate his gaze studying his reflection intently in the process.

"Cheeky." He jumped at the sound of his own voice before sighing. "She is going to drive me nutty." He studied his somewhat amused expression in the mirror and sighed. "Then again maybe we're both nutty." He turned to open the door and let out a startled sound seeing she was standing there studying him with a far too innocent smile on her face.

"You alright?" She felt somewhat bad for teasing him so much but he hadn't let up on her all that morning and revenge was sweet, no pun intended.

Willy took a breath before giving her a guarded look. "Do I have to answer that?" he rose a brow noticing her amused expression soften slightly.

**--Original POV--**

"No." I shrugged tilting my head to the side seeing he was having some difficulty maintaining his usual carefree attitude. "Red is a nice color on you though." I smiled at his less than amused look noticing a familiar twinkle remain in his violet gaze.

"I'll keep that in mind." Willy retorted before stepping slowly around me and pausing expecting me to follow aware I still stood there. _"She's still cheeky, and purposely torturing me."_ He turned watching me for a moment wondering what was going through my mind, he already knew what was in his head and was having a bit of trouble trying to douse those thoughts due to her smart comment with chocolate.

I had a few interesting thoughts playing out in my mind at the moment but made no movement to leave his room. "Yes?" I smiled hearing a very small annoyed snort before turning to face him.

Willy placed his cane aside and crossed his arms. "You're the one just standing there." He saw her smile broaden.

"Is that a problem?" I was baiting him and somehow I got the feeling he knew it. I was quite happy with him and wasn't in any hurry to leave, even if things got a bit interesting.

He felt suddenly nervous and hesitated in answering the question, there was much more behind that then he dared to ask for. "Um…" He couldn't answer and studied her for a long moment his violet gaze lingering on her amused expression. _"No, but what exactly do you have in mind miss sass?"_ he wondered pondering the thought lowering his eyes thoughtfully to the floor.

Cautiously I made my way very slowly toward Willy seeing he was distracted in thought. "It isn't a problem Willy…look at me please." I waited after his initial jump reaction and watched him slowly meet my gaze. "I promise I won't bite." He took this in a moment his own eyes alighting with something mischievous.

"Just nibble…or so you offered." He smirked letting out a small giggle seeing her give him a look before she shrugged.

I walked around him shutting his door hearing his nervous gulp and smiled again. "Offer still stands." I turned noting he had gone a slight shade paler then usual.

I walked over seeing he was still a little on the pale side and gently placed my hands against his frock coat meeting his very now wide violet gaze. I gently stole his lips with my own feeling him relax after a long moment and return the kiss, very slowly the kiss deepened and slowly found us slowly removing our layers of clothing moving little by little toward his bed.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy briefly stirred with her arm around him and glanced up at the black canopy thoughtfully recalling the previous events that happened moments ago, he could feel a small smile crossing his face and felt a light shift beside him. For once he didn't want to run from a woman's embrace, he was content to lay there with her soft breathing beside him taking in the warmth of her frame against his. There was a hesitant knock at his door which brought him down to earth long enough to stare at his bedroom door. Odette shifted beside him but didn't stir at the noise; he lifted the blankets up around them both more securely and murmured a brief permission to enter. One thing Willy knew was Charlie never come to his room unannounced and it was the only reason he gave his permission of entrance so freely.

Doris paused with Iris beside her both nearly dropping to the floor at the sight that greeted them. Doris motioned Iris out noting her face was crimson. "Dare I ask?" Doris signed cautiously.

Willy sighed before shrugging aware of her standing there studying him. "She started it and finished it." He said barely audible careful not to disturb Odette sleeping beside him.

To say Doris was stunned would be an understatement, she had suspected Willy would have started and finished, not the opposite. "I don't believe it." She signed watching his eyes alight as he stifled an amused chuckle.

"How do you think I feel?" He quirked his brow watching Doris sit down on the floor in shock. "I think she may be just a tad more sneaky then myself." He shrugged at her curious expression. He briefly explained how their banter had carried away to the current situation, leaving out the more intimate details in respect for Doris's current shocked expression. "Charlie got me into this, you helped…any questions?" he turned his head locking eyes with Doris who was far redder then he could have imagined.

"That won't be necessary." Iris signed seeing her sister was far more traumatized by the current events then herself.

"Why do I get the feeling you were more aware of this possibility then Doris or myself?" Willy carefully sat up watching Odette snuggled against him in her sleep, before regarding Iris with an even look.

Iris thought about that a moment before a mischievous smile lit up her eyes. "Whatever would give you that idea Mr. Cocoa Bean?" she signed before helping Doris to her feet and leading her to exit the room. "Ask her." She signed pointing to the sleeping form beside him before shutting the door on their exit.

"_Ask her."_ He thought mockingly before glancing down at the blonde tuff of hair covering Odette's face beside him and smiling in thought. _"I could…but I think I already got the answer."_ Willy heard a soft noise beside him and noticed a hand lazily brush her hair from her face.

**--Original POV--**

"You're awake." I half murmured glancing up at the amused violet eyes peering down at me. "Now what?" I knew he was thinking about something his expressions always gave him away if one could figure them out.

"Why was Doris near fainting and Iris quite calm?" He couldn't resist the question watching my blue eyes widen slightly before I sat up next to him, I caught the blankets around me and shrugged trying to act innocent. "You fainted last night at the thought and then tricked me?" he was very amused starting to wonder who was more manipulative between the two of them.

"I didn't trick you…you started it last night, I don't work well under pressure." I met his amused expression with my own wicked grin. "Keep that thought to yourself." I already knew he had a smart retort for that. I leaned up kissing him feeling his tongue slip into my mouth and basically melting into his embrace once again. "I think Mrs. Bucket may be wondering where we're hiding by now…didn't you agree to see them for dinner earlier?" I smiled at the annoyed pout I received seeing he had other intentions.

"You really know how to spoil the mood." Willy snorted crossing his arms pretending to be annoyed, but his smile in his violet eyes was giving him away. "You have a point though…Charlie probably has his own ideas where we've been all day." He placed his hand against his chin in thought.

"More then likely not…he already suspected something when you attempted to give him a twitch earlier." I pointed out before sliding across the massive bed and starting to dress.

"True." I noticed his smile before watching him too start to dress. "I can't help it though…you bring out my better side." He heard a giggle behind him and turned seeing I was standing there holding his top hat in hand, my hair ruffled and giving me a pleasant rumpled look.

"Don't tell Charlie that…he might get ideas to use it to his advantage on both of us." I tossed the hat over watching him easily snatch it in mid air his own grin turning devious.

"Good point." Willy returned his cane to hand and found me wrapping myself around his arm as we started to exit down the familiar spiraling staircase.

Once inside the glass elevator I felt oddly relaxed for once and finally took glances at various rooms we passed not feeling as queasy as usual. Once we were inside the chocolate room I was greeted with a running full tilt Charlie who wrapped his arms around me in a hug forcing me to stagger into Willy who easily caught me from loosing my balance. Charlie peered up at both of us his eyes twinkling reminding me of someone I was currently spending much of my time with and I smiled giving him a playful glare.

"I know…keep my two cents to myself." Charlie didn't need me to give him the familiar comment and glanced up at Willy who was studying him carefully. "I'm going to help mum." He bolted taking a glance over his shoulder before returning to the familiar crooked house giggling at the pair behind him.

"What were you going to do?" I knew that Willy had given Charlie a silent warning and was curious what I was missing out on.

His smirk was answer enough. "Nothing too bad…thought about a replay of a certain chocolate incident today." He paused flushing faintly. "Before the two of us had our own." He started toward the house me following closely in step.

Dinner was waiting and the family were suddenly excitedly firing questions off about the events at the police station among other things. Willy and I both left out where we had disappeared for the day each of us explaining we had been doing research on the issue, Charlie knew better and desperately tried to distract himself with his dinner. I learned quickly that Charlie was far from as innocent as he pretended and could guess who it was rubbing off from. Mrs. Bucket started to chat away with me about how Willy and I were getting along and started to talk about my various sketches I had laid about to finish for the library. I got into a small conversation over suggestions for additions to the sketches and things aware that Charlie and Willy were discussing candy creations outside the house avidly moving their hands about in an excited fashion. Mrs. Bucket instantly noticed my faraway expression and paused in her work of doing dishes.

"Alright dear explain to me why you look like you've fallen into a fairytale yourself?" Mrs. Bucket had just paused in discussing Cinderella as a possible sketch for the library and was amused at her reference.

I snapped back to attention and flushed slightly. "Hmm?" I managed before noticing her dark eyes studying me with a very interested look. "Oh." I knew it sounded weak realizing I was caught in my observations of Willy and Charlie.

"A certain chocolatier stolen our artist's heart?" Mrs. Bucket had noticed the fond exchange of banter and playfulness among the pair during dinner but had kept it to herself.

"Yes." I widened my eyes realizing what I had said aloud. "Um…I…

"Good." She returned to her work seeing I was stumped by her comment. "Charlie has been trying to get Willy to meet you for a long while, he seemed to know what to do and I just let things go to see what would happen." She noticed my eyes narrow suspiciously and smiled. "I'm a mother…do you think I don't know what my son is always up too?" at that I nodded smiling faintly before hugging her and disappearing out the front to find the boys.

"Charlie…that isn't fair." I turned hearing Willy almost whine and noticed Charlie was oddly enough up in a candy tree high out of his reach and holding his top hat. "Who taught you that anyway?" he watched Charlie giggle and point. "I shouldn't have asked." That violet gaze fell on me with an amused smile.

"I didn't teach him to steal hats and hide in the tree." I said in my defense. "Charlie…do I have to come up there?" his expression fell to one of amusement instead of laughing his head off.

"Go ahead…if you still can." Charlie taunted, hearing Willy giggle beside me was enough to make me do just that.

"Charlie Bucket…you are going to regret saying that." I took a deep breath studying the tree and started my climb hearing Charlie giggling observing me in the process of trying to keep my threat.

I hadn't climb a tree in a very long time and was severely out of practice. I managed to get about halfway to Charlie and realized I had gotten stuck, my foot trapped at an odd angle I had always warned Charlie to watch for when I was younger. _"Sneak."_ I realized he had done this on purpose and was greeted with laughter at the realization. I scowled up at Charlie only making him laugh harder and glanced down at Willy who was hiding his laughter as best as he could manage covering his mouth.

"You both tricked me." I surrendered realizing it was pick on the artist moment and gave them both a glare. "Willy…you are going to regret this. As for you Charlie…I'm going to dunk you in that chocolate river when I get the chance." I allowed a fake smile showing I wasn't overly happy about my current situation noting Charlie's smile fade familiar with the look.

"She would too." Charlie tossed down Willy's hat making his way and jumping to the ground smoothly. "You help…I'm going to hide." He then bolted toward his house with a wave, leaving me and Willy there to glare each other down.

Willy was highly amused and giggled at my sour look, he slowly walked over to the tree examining the way my foot was caught and easily helped me loose. I started from the tree startled when I lost my footing and started to fall, there was a startled sound and a softer landing then I expected.

"You alright?" He managed underneath me before smirking at my slightly annoyed expression.

"Yes." I smiled wickedly noticing his expression change slightly nervous of what I was thinking. "You won't be though." I was very gentle with my voice furthering the worry in his curious violet gaze.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy felt a tiny tingle go down his spine at the low voice she was using and suddenly wondered what she was going to do. He wasn't afraid of her but was slightly curious to what mischief she could cause and if he would be ready for it or not.

"What are you going to do?" his voice was thick with nerves and sounded foreign to him.

She smiled down at him and pretending to think about that question for a long moment, making him squirm. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Willy took a breath before watching her intently.

That wasn't exactly a comforting answer and he again felt the odd tingle sensation, he hadn't met anyone that was even close to being as slightly dark or demented as he admitted to himself he could be at times and now that he had, it made him just a bit curious to say the least, maybe even amused.

"Um…" He couldn't finish that thought feeling her hands slowly slide gently down his arms feeling himself swallow hard. He was very familiar with her hands and what she could do with them, he hadn't expected her to suddenly start tickling him and let out a startled giggle. "No." he couldn't help the protest, he disliked being tickled especially if someone knew how ticklish he really was.

"You started it by helping Charlie." I continued to tickle him aware he couldn't squirm very far with me still on top of him.

She finally paused and his gaze met hers a smile still lingering on his face. "I can also finish it." He went to start to tickle her smiling when she pinned his hands with her knees and straddled him.

**--Original POV--**

"No you aren't." I made sure of that as best as I currently could. "Besides you deserved it." I nodded to emphasize my point startled when he freed his hands and caught my wrists in my attempt to stop him from freeing himself.

"You think so?" He asked glancing at her now caught wrists thoughtfully. "I have ways around your little pranks…they're just too much fun." He smirked at her thoughtful look watching her shrug.

"So true…come on let go." I grumbled playfully before he did as I requested and watched me get to my feet, I offered him my hand watching him climb to his feet as well. "Now what?" I couldn't resist asking him I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Something you aren't going to like." He suddenly sounded very serious and I knew it wasn't a joke this time. "Detective Daniels was by earlier today and had spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket…we need to meet him at the library of all places, he apparently has spoken with Ginger and has more issues to talk to us about." He waited for her reaction and noticed an odd thoughtful look cross her face, before he could ask she met his eyes.

"Why the library…that's not a place to discuss detective work, no matter if Ginger is there or not." I sounded distant due to my thought process, I also noticed Willy had thought the same thing and nodded at my reasoning. "I don't think I like Detective Daniels any longer…something very fishy here." I was snapped from my thoughts watching one of the many workers tugging on Willy almost frantically.

Willy glanced down at the worker and stood there for long while motioning in turn the discussion becoming more rapid and frantic, needless to say I didn't like the expression on his face and felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Moments after the conversation had seemed to get out of hand Iris come running across the room followed by Charlie who was breathing heavily after skidding to a halt in front of Willy. I continued to watch a four way frantic signed discussion making a mental note to learn the language before all four gazes met mine and the sinking feeling grew worse in my stomach.

"Charlie go with Iris and Garret to tell your parents…I'm taking Odette and we're going to solve this problem on our own." Charlie nodded following Willy's orders immediately without question. I felt unsteady on my feet when his gaze found mine. "Ginger is missing from the library." He watched me cautiously catching me the minute my knees buckled and I fell forward.

"_Ginger is missing? MISSING?"_ I could feel the panic creeping into my thoughts and clung tightly to Willy taking deep breaths thankful I hadn't fainted. Once I composed myself enough to speak my voice come out just barely above a whisper. "What is going on Willy?" I heard a sigh and glanced up at his concerned look.

"Mr. York apparently knows far too much about you and Charlie both…there is more to this then meets the eye." Willy noticed I appeared to be steady on my feet and stepped back hands firmly on my shoulders. "Do you want to come with me and see what we can come up with?" he should have known better then to ask but had to do it anyway, he was hoping to calm my nerves.

"Yes." My eyes narrowed in an icy look sending a slight shiver up his spine. "If they hurt her…I'll do some serious damage to their well being." It was the first time I had shown my full temper and I could see Willy wasn't overly surprised.

"I see I'm not the only one with a dark side." He nodded in confirmation to one of the workers waiting in the distance and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me in step with him.

Yes I did have a dark side and at that point I wasn't about to hide it from anyone, I didn't realize that his dark side could mirror mine but I would find that out later, it wouldn't surprise me though. Again we traveled from the factory inside one of the many black vans Willy had on beck and call, the ride was silent with no tension between us just worrying about Ginger who was missing without any warning. My thoughts were so intense I didn't notice the vehicle stop until Willy gently tugged on my arm getting my attention and helping me from the van. We both went up to the library almost cautiously expecting someone to jump from the shadows at any minute, detective Daniels was interviewing one of the few workers in the library and glanced up upon our entrance with a warm smile, I deemed that smile unnerving the minute I noticed him.

"I wasn't expecting you so early." Detective Daniels eyed the pair in thought and shrugged. "I'll be with you in a short while Mr. Wonka and Ms. Falkner." He then brushed our appearance off returning to talking with one of the workers I was also fond of known as Bernie.

"I'm sure you weren't" Willy sounded irked at the moment but glanced around the library in curiosity jumping when someone come over beside me offering a warm smile.

"Maggie." I breathed a sigh of relief recognizing the short redhead with wide green eyes hidden behind thin rimmed silver glasses. She wore a green sweater and black slacks, she offered me a warm smile and motioned for us to follow her behind the counter and into the shared office among Ginger, her and Bernie. "Maggie what's on your mind?" I could tell she disliked Daniels and smiled faintly at her intuition.

"Ginger was talking with me an hour before she disappeared…she told me the whole mess you two have found yourself in the middle of." Maggie studied Willy for a moment and offered a warm smile. "Maggie Thompson." She then turned her attention back to her previous thought. "Ginger had been acting strange lately and told me she didn't like any of the detectives working on your case…an hour later…you can guess the rest." She frowned staring out the office window seeing Daniels was still interrogating Bernie who looked by far more annoyed then I ever seen him.

"Bernie looks ready to hurt Daniels." I heard an amused chuckle beside me and noticed Willy was appearing to agree with my observation. "How long has Daniels been nosing around…has he been in where I was working?" I had a sudden thought occur to me and saw Willy raise his brow thoughtfully.

"Bernie has been grumbling with Daniels among the rest of us for nearly three hours…he hasn't been in your workroom, why?" Maggie heard the phone ring and excused herself to answer it.

Bernie was tall elderly and was well liked among the others in the library, his graying hair and kind blue gaze was always welcoming at the moment he looked ready to strangle someone upon entering the office and very carefully closing the door appearing ready to slam it. He was wearing a brown shirt that day with gray slacks, he moved his gold rimmed glasses up his nose snorting irritably. I smiled at him seeing his mood lighten offering Willy and myself a warm smile taking over the phone watching Maggie go talk with the less then pleasant Detective Daniels.

"I may throttle that man." Bernie had just hung up the phone and sat down taking a deep breath before offering us another warm smile. "Good to see you again Odette, nice to meet you Mr. Wonka." He nodded before reaching into a drawer of Gingers desk, he glanced over his shoulder carefully studying Daniels and then handed me an envelope. "Ginger wanted us to give this to you in case something happened…she was acting very paranoid lately." He stood exiting the office again to join the detective and Maggie.

"Paranoid?" that wasn't like Ginger at all and at that I opened the envelope puzzled when a piece of charcoal fell into my hand. "Alright Ginger what is this supposed to do?" I wondered glancing up at Willy who looked as puzzled as I assumed I did. "Come on." I grasped his hand sneaking out the side door of the office and headed directly for my work area.

I pulled Willy in beside me noting him stumble at the sudden jerk on his arm and shut the door quickly behind us. I carefully moved my hand along the wall of the darkened room and found the light glad the blinds were down giving us privacy. I glanced around my room realizing the charcoal was one I had sketched with during my work on the paintings and walked over to the _Alice in Wonderland_ image I had been working on, before all hell had broken loose. I stood there for a long while pondering the charcoal feeling Willy's arms slip around my waist as his chin rested on my shoulder in thought. I couldn't put my finger on why Ginger had left the charcoal and was starting to grow irritated, I sighed miserably in defeat.


	22. Chapter 22: One Mystery Solved!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: One Mystery Solved!**

Willy realized I didn't have any idea what was going on and glanced around the room. "What sketches have you drawn up on the wall to be painted, that may help." His voice was soft and his breath warmed my ear slightly.

"Alice in wonderland, Peter Pan…I started on Aladdin but didn't get it done yet. I just started to paint Alice in Wonderland and…" I trailed off thinking for a minute remembering Ginger had been thrilled when I had started to sketch out Peter Pan on the wall. "Peter Pan." I stepped from Willy's embrace and walked toward the back of the room hearing his steps following with mine.

I paused eyeing the image carefully for anything that may have been off, charcoal wouldn't have ruined the drawing and was easily wiped away. Captain hook stood posed on the side of the Jolly Roger, Peter and Tinkerbelle were flying into the scene with John, Michael, and Wendy across Neverland, and the small boys, mermaids, and Indians were smaller figures just beside the island. It had been a hard scene for me to draw but I had managed to complete fairly easily and that's when I noticed something was off with the drawing. I knelt down near the smaller images and saw something was scribbled over the picture. I took a peace of paper and rubbed gently across the paper placing it against the wall.

"Clever." Willy noticed what I was doing and I smiled at his comment. "What is it?" he glanced over my shoulder watching as I pulled the paper up and glanced at the words staring back at me.

**Detective Daniels is a friend of Mr. York. I used the information Charlie gave me over the phone to help you out…they went to college together.**

I lost my balance after reading the note and fell backwards at Willy's feet. I re-read the note glancing up at the dark look now in his violet eyes, he clutched his cane tightly in hand counting away his anger and failing at the attempt. We both gave each other silent looks of anger and I stood following him back into the office of the library seeing Daniels was still discussing things with Bernie and Maggie.

"I'm going to beat him to a pulp." I wasn't aware the thought had been spoken aloud until I felt hands gently wrap around my arms and pulling me close.

"Not if I do it first Odette." Willy whispered softly near my ear sending a tingle up my spine. "We had better be careful for the moment…he knows these people are your friends as well as Charlie's." I nodded leaning into his arms watching Daniels with hatred deep in my eyes.

After another few minutes Daniels nodded apparently satisfied and started toward the office. Bernie and Maggie exchanged curious glances with one another noticing my dark look and shrugged shutting the door behind him. Detective Daniels slowly placed his notebook back into his pocket tucking away his pen and sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced up at the two of us offering a smile and glanced around the office observing his surroundings.

"_This is taking too long, he's stalling."_ Willy noticed I was silently staring daggers at Detective Daniels and gently removed his arms from around me stepping to the side. "What have you learned Detective Daniels?" he noticed me cross my arms and glance up at the ceiling trying to stop myself from doing something stupid.

"Nothing much…Ginger came up missing after going to what they called a book…um…book barn?" Daniels reached into his black jacket and pulled out the pad again. "She dropped off some donated books and left to return, no one saw her after that." He placed the notebook back in pocket, he could sense tension and wondered what exactly was causing it.

"I used to work over there as a volunteer…it's across the parking lot and hard to believe no one seen anything." I couldn't help the venom in my voice and noticed his eyes widen slightly at the tone. "Ginger isn't careless either…who was working?" he gave me a look of annoyance at the question.

"I'm the detective Ms. Falkner…please let me do my job." Daniels was irked by the question and frowned starting to wonder what had brought about the hostility. "I am doing all in my power…I asked you down here to discuss the case with Ginger present to see if I could gather anymore information, I didn't expect her to disappear and this puts a hitch in the investigation at the moment. I thank you for your time." He gave us both a curt nod and left the office without another word.

"He isn't leaving…he needs to blow off steam." Willy made the observation seeing Daniels was talking with the other two idiots from the station that morning. "Remind me to stay on your better side." His voice was soft and made me smile slightly.

"I will…I need to know who was working, I might be able to get more information and hopefully find Ginger, clearly our police have been bought." I was very agitated with our justice system at the moment and allowed a bitter smile on my face.

"We will." He walked over placing a gloved hand against my chin making my gaze meet his. "Daniels is in for a rude awakening I'm afraid." He gently kissed me, something in his voice had definitely got my attention and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Are we a bit more civil now?" Daniels had returned to the office stopping me from questioning Willy about the odd look in his eyes.

Willy had an oddly unnerving smirk on his face and nodded. "Of coarse…she's just a bit upset." His giggle was creepy sounding right then, even to me. My eyes followed Willy's tall frame watching him lower the blinds and pause in front of Daniels's only exit from the office other then the one I was blocking. "I have to ask you one thing…" Daniels regarded his odd tone feeling suddenly unnerved by the candy maker. "…How is your college buddy these days?" his gaze narrowed and his lip curled in a disgusted look watching Daniels pale slightly at the question.

"_Oh shit."_ Daniels glanced around for some sort of help only to find two hands firmly locked around his coat lifting him to his toes. "This is going to get you locked up Mr. Wonka." His voice wavered seeing Willy's violet eyes flair angrily in the room.

I took a deep breath worried that the situation was about to get ugly, I had no intention of stepping in though. My friend was in trouble and Willy clearly had a very persuasive way of getting information from the idiot detective.

"Listen very carefully Detective…I am normally an very easy going man but you have threatened my friends, my girlfriends friends and I am in no mood for games." Willy's eyes were glittering with anger right then and I felt myself gulp unsure if he would do something radical or not in those few moments. "What happened to Ginger…and what does Mr. York want with her?" his gaze ticked over to me knowing full well Daniels knew what he was referring to right then.

Daniels swallowed hard not really sure of what to do, he thought about calling for help but got the feeling he would get hurt. "Put me down…I will run you in for assaulting an officer of the law." He choked back the pathetic cry when Willy lifted him higher. "I don't know." He couldn't help himself then, York hadn't told him the candy man was dangerous.

"She isn't hurt?" I couldn't help the question Ginger had been a good friend for a long time.

"No…she's locked out back in one of the book barn storage sheds." Daniels knew his job was now gone and would probably be locked up for a while, but considering he was being threatened by a candy man of all things he didn't rightly care.

I sighed in relief watching Willy lower Daniels to the floor. "Bernie please contact someone other then the three detectives in the room, Mr. Daniels has some information to share." Willy allowed a brief smile seeing Bernie and Maggie exchange curious looks before he shut the office door and turned regarding my relieved look. "We still have Mr. York to deal with dear." I glanced up at him curiously never having heard him use the phrase before and smiled faintly.

I nodded remembering where Ginger was hidden and clasped his hand exiting the office already noticing several police entering, one carefully escorted a bitter looking Daniels from the office behind us. "Bernie…who was on book barn today?" he thought about it for a moment and pointed to Maggie.

I explained briefly what we had learned and saw Maggie's eyes widen in shock. "Oh poor Ginger." She grabbed the keys and rushed from the library both Willy and I quickly at her heals. "Which one?" we paused glancing among the three buildings.

"The third one." Willy pointed to the last of the three buildings watching Maggie start to work with the locks, he saw my curious look and smiled. "Very good hearing." He didn't offer any further explanation and I shrugged not caring at the moment.

Ginger tumbled out from the shed with a small thud cursing avidly as two boxes of magazines followed her. "I'm going to give that detective a piece of my mind for that stunt." She stood adjusting her glasses and brushed herself off, she was startled when Maggie and I both hugged her between us. "Oh…I see you found my little trick." She smiled nodding at Willy who was studying Maggie and me with an amused expression.

"He helped." I whispered winking at Willy who rolled his eyes shrugging. "Daniels is going to be talking to several boyfriends where he's going." I heard a startled laugh behind me and turned seeing Willy quickly attempt to compose himself.


	23. Chapter 23: Mysteries Slowly Unwravel

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my readers & Reviewers, You're all very wonderful and I thank you for the encouragment._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mysteries Slowly Unwravel**

Ginger and Maggie headed back to the library leaving Willy and I to follow after them. Both women were avidly talking to police by the time Willy and I managed to get inside and I noticed Bernie appeared very pleased at having Ginger back and being herself. Willy led me over to the back of the library where we were waiting patiently for the police to get around to speaking with us. I curled up in his arms among one of the lounging sofa's and smiled briefly at his gentle kiss against my neck before snuggling closer in his embrace. Both of us waited there for a long while, I didn't know when I dozed off but was aware of a gentle sensation of kisses trailing up my neck rousing me.

"Hmm?" I glanced around seeing Willy observing me from the side with a small smile on his face.

"The police want to talk with me." I nearly groaned but slowly moved so he could go talk with them. Maggie walked over sitting in the chair across me studying me for a long moment with a twinkle in her jade green eyes.

"Ginger told me." I shrugged used to the youngest member of the staff and her inquisitive nature. "He's so nice, how does he maintain that and be famous too?" she noticed my small smile watching as I leaned back against the couch and rubbed my arms.

"I haven't figured that out myself." I saw Charlie walk into the library followed by Mrs. Bucket and waved to them.

"Mr. Wonka had Ginger call and let them know what was going on." Maggie stood hugging Charlie before vanishing back among her work.

"Dear are you both alright?" Mrs. Bucket's concerned gaze leveled with mine and I nodded watching Charlie lean across me and hug me tightly. "Where's Willy?" she glanced around puzzled before watching me point behind her toward where he was talking with officers.

"I'm fine…Willy handled things rather well." I gave Charlie a hug in turn seeing Mrs. Bucket appeared pleased with my comment. "Charlie…what do you have there?" I noticed he was holding a small note thoughtfully in hand and saw him flush slightly at my observation.

Mrs. Bucket apparently satisfied all was well excused herself to go speak with Ginger whom she had talked to often enough when we would visit the library. "It's a note from Lexie…she hasn't been allowed to be around me for a week, she snuck it into my locker." He handed me the note still slightly flush.

I opened the note carefully reading it to myself. _"Dear Charlie, I am so sorry for all the mess my…(Yuck)…father has caused you and your friend. My mother and grandmother have forbidden me to have any contact with you for now as have those around you. I hope you are all doing well and this is sorted soon. Yours truly, Lexie._" I stared at the note re-reading it twice discovering something in the letter didn't add up, I got the feeling Charlie didn't catch this but I did and made a mental note to show Willy and ask him about it. "Charlie…you and your mother go home and wait, we'll be there shortly." He nodded going to find his mother and shortly after doing so I observed them leave. "I think we have a small problem." I felt a hands gently resting on my shoulders peering up at Willy who had come around behind the couch.

Willy took the note from my grasp and come around sitting beside me lacing his fingers in my hand. "Forbidden?" He gave me a curious look catching the same thing in the letter that I had. "None of Charlie's family would do that, neither would I." He studied the note for a long minute and noticed my thoughtful gaze. "I can see the wheels turning." He pointed at my thoughtful gaze.

I smiled nodding before sharing my thoughts. "Could he be holding Lexie and her family hostage somehow?" Apparently I wasn't the only one puzzling over this conclusion. Willy stood still holding my hand watching as I joined him. He then led me over to the police that were still talking among themselves.

Willy bid the police goodnight, it surprised me momentarily before I caught his thoughtful look and followed him to the awaiting car. Once inside the familiar van we started off among the streets riding in silence for a bit before I noticed the car slowing. He glanced up when the glass separating the front from the back came down and nodded to the driver before the glass closed again. I felt the sensation of movement and the car went the opposite direction from the factory and I could see Willy was up to something, I just wished it wasn't as dangerous as I thought it was going to be.

I could feel his hand gently laced with mine and knew something was definitely about to happen. "Willy?" his glance met mine and I saw an almost cold look had come into his eyes. I shuddered at the look seeing him offer a familiar smirk.

He pulled me close my nose nearly touching his. "Relax, all is well my dear." His lips brushed mine in a reassuring way before his attention was again drawn to his thoughts. _"I hope all is well."_ He was very worried for Charlie's young friend at the moment but didn't want to share that with me.

Somehow I wasn't so sure about that but let things be for the time being. We suddenly come to a stop and Willy gently unlaced his fingers from mine stepping from the vehicle. I followed glancing up at a small two story house painted in a dull blue color, we were outside Lexie's house and he was studying it almost cautiously. I felt his hand gently wrap my arm around his and he led us up to the front of the house and cracked walkway. A quick knock to the door and short wait left us both face to face with a startled looking Lexie who dropped the glass in her hand, the shattering sound making me flinch slightly. Willy quickly placed a finger against his lips he then leaned down eye level with Lexie watching her eyes widen slightly before he offered her a warm smile. I nodded reassuringly toward Lexie who leaned down and started to gather the shattered glass before becoming alert to quick steps, her mother appeared holding a towel in hand which also promptly fell to the floor recognizing me and realizing whom I was standing with.

"Mum…Odette and Mr. Wonka are here." Lexie couldn't take her eyes off her mother for a moment before she finished gathering the glass and started toward the kitchen, she only paused long enough to gather the glass carefully in the towel on the floor before leaving them alone.

"Hello Mrs. York." I offered her a gentle smile noticing her suddenly appear worried and that's when Willy and I both got our answer. _"Where's your mother?"_ I glanced around the house used to seeing the woman busily cleaning and talking with her daughter.

She offered me a smile in turn which was more of a grimace. "Nice to see you again Odette…forgive Lexie, she's been on edge since her gram got sick." Her eyes carefully remained focused on Willy and myself but clearly something was off in the house.

"I understand. Charlie was just curious to how she's been doing lately since he hasn't been able to see her, it's good to have something to tell him. Sorry to have disturbed you." Willy nodded in agreement with me and both of us started back to the van hearing the door close silently behind us. "Ok, now what do we do?" I sat inside the van with Willy feeling it start off toward the factory.

He sighed placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "We need to get Lexie, mo-mo-mom and gra-gran-gram out of that house…and keep Mr. York oblivious." He glanced at my doubtful expression before a twinkle seemed to shine in his violet eyes. "Remember the candy from the police station and how we avoided reporters?" I nodded. "It makes the person momentarily unnoticeable…it's highly useful." His mischievous grin was catching and I smiled.

"What's your plan?" I studied his expression for a long moment.

"I'm going to get some Oompa Loompa's help…then you and I are going to rescue Lexie and her family." He took a breath and glanced out the window thoughtfully. "I still want to know what he's after." I kissed his cheek seeing a slight pout come into his face.

"You will figure it out Willy, you're an impossible enigma…you always figure out the puzzles around you but remain one yourself." I leaned back into my seat and situated myself to think over the recent events and realized it was nearly midnight.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

He observed her doze off into dreamland and smiled realizing she had learned much about him in a very short time, he had found his match and had to remember to thank Charlie for his matchmaking skills after this was all over and done with. Once they pulled up at the factory he slowly lifted her into his arms and stepped from the van carrying the sleeping form bridal style through the entry way seeing Iris and Doris awaiting their arrival, otherwise the factory was silent with sleep. He nodded in their direction and walked into the elevator with both women at his heels watching the floors flash by glancing down at the slumbering form in his arms. He hadn't felt this right with a woman ever and knew others were noticing this around him, he smiled remembering the first time he had met her and their little quarrelling matches, he had liked her then too just didn't dare show it. Once inside his room he immediately took Odette to his room leaving her on the bed watching as she snuggled absently into the soft pillows and turned to face his two closest Oompa Loompa friends.

"I need you both to try and figure out who Mr. York could be working for…there's more to this then just candy and I want to know what." He saw them bow before each left hurriedly from the room. "He isn't going to hurt anyone else." He didn't realize how much anger had seeped into his voice.

**--Original POV--**

I yawned stretching across Willy's bed and noticed there was no sign of him anywhere in the room, I found it odd and stood slowly making my way still clothed in my outfit from the day before opening the door to the main room. I smiled seeing Willy was currently asleep in a recliner his hat on the floor and cane laying down beside it. _"He slept out here."_ I was a bit surprised by this and then when I thought about it not so much so, he had a lot to think about and I had a feeling it took it's toll sometime during the night. I walked over and sat down on the arm of the chair moving my hand lightly against his cheek sliding his hair lightly from his face. He was so kind and handsome I could feel my heart flutter in my chest; I would have to remember to do Charlie a favor sometime. Willy stirred feeling a tender touch against his cheek and reluctantly opened his sleepy violet gaze smiling at the blue eyes he met.

"Morning." I leaned down kissing him softly resting my hand lightly on his arm. "Coffee?" He rose his brow at that and nodded.

"Doris come in a while ago." Willy noted standing from the chair observing as I poured two cups of chocolate coffee.

I handed him the coffee and smiled at the droopy gaze staring back at me. "You should have come to bed, you look tired." He shrugged sipping at the coffee wincing at the hot liquid starting to come alive. "I take it you have an amazingly brilliant plan?" he eyes smiled at me over the cup. I sat down at the counter nibbling at breakfast watching him join me.

After a short few minutes of thought he nodded. "I also have Iris and Doris doing some research…this has something deeper then my factory or candy." He studied the breakfast before him munching quietly in thought.

"Why pick on you, an artist, and two very nice families…and all their friends?" I was thoroughly frustrated and my head was starting to pound.

Willy shrugged disappearing into his room not long after finishing breakfast leaving me to my thoughts and sketching which I was hoping would relax me while I waited for my turn in the bathroom. He had been gone for maybe two minutes before I gave up sketching and snuck into the bedroom pausing outside the bathroom with some interesting thoughts in mind. I slipped out of my cloths into a robe and went into the bathroom smirking realizing he must have already suspected something. I joined Willy in his shower, once both of us were finished we each went into the bedroom in our robes only to be greeted by Iris and Doris studying us both with a curious look. Iris smiled at her sisters' embarrassment and soon they were in conversation with Willy.

"Do you remember doing artwork for any particular companies…some odd request or such?" Willy's question threw me off for a minute before I thought about it, I started to shake my head and then paused.

"Um…" I held up a finger and disappeared out the door of his room making my way down the familiar stairs and dashing into my room.

Once inside my room I went into the studio and started to go through my older files thankful I kept copies of all my works and jobs at the time. I finally found an old folder that had clearly seen better days made once of tough leather now worn, I tucked the folder under my arm and made my way back to Willy's room handing over the folder trying to catch my breath.

I saw him open the folder and glance over the information before pausing on the last file inside it pulling, the name apparently seemed to mean something to him. "I did some sort of odd drawing as requested by that company…I was never told what it was for though." He glanced at the sketch with a surprised look but nodded handing it down to Iris and Doris.

Iris glanced over as her sister hit the floor unconscious and handed the drawing back trying to revive her sister. "What happened?" I cried kneeling down near Doris and gently taking the small woman's head into my lap and peering up at Willy's curious gaze.

"A long story." He put the drawing away and watched Doris come too. "You may want to come with me." Something in his voice made me instantly alert. I followed him out of his room and up the stairs leading to the balcony, I noticed it connected with the one to my room and smiled faintly. "You're not going to like this." He motioned for me to sit down among one of the familiar wicker couches and clasped both my hands with his own.


	24. Chapter 24: The Past, Elevator Rescue &

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Past, Elevator Rescue & Misunderstandings**

I thought about his tone for a minute. "I'll have to learn to deal with it then." I noticed his surprised look at this. _"I've learned to deal with much I don't like."_ His gloved hands were warm in mine.

"Delaine Ridge was an ex-girlfriend of mine. That drawing you did was for one of their commercials except it's a replica of one of the machines in my factory from a long while ago. I had it dismantled after it nearly killed some of the Oompa Loompa's and myself. Apparently she is somehow tied in with this whole thing and because of your drawing is dragging you in the middle of it." He waited for something but she didn't hardly breathe. "That machine could be a very useful weapon and I would imagine because of your association with Charlie they're out to get the no longer in existence machine…

"I've become a pawn of an ex-girlfriend of yours basically?" He hesitated before nodding. Somehow I was absorbing this rather easily, far too easily I thought. "So it's not candy espionage then?"

"Yes and no." He noticed I was taking this rather well, it worried him a great deal. "The machine was originally designed to make a candy which clearly was to dangerous to produce…now they want it for a weapon for the highest bidder, at least that's what I assume." I lowered my gaze thoughtfully studying his hands clasped in mind and then met his nervous violet gaze.

I sighed before thinking things over. "I understand." His gaze was steady on me. "She does realize she can't have you back though right?" I knew it was pathetic but I wanted him to smile I couldn't stand him feeling guilty over what was happening and could already sense he was. I got my wish, Willy gave me a curious look and then burst out laughing.

He couldn't believe I had asked that and finally managed to stop laughing for a minute his eyes still showing amusement. "I don't want her back…I've found my match, thanks to a certain shared friend of ours. Now the only problem is dealing with this current situation, I mean situations at hand." He wrinkled his nose at that and sighed irritably.

"Was Doris one of those Oompa Loompa's on the receiving end of the machine?" I had to ask after her initial reaction to the drawing.

"No…her husband was." His violet gaze met mine almost sadly. "No one was hurt but it was just lucky, it was a high powered cutting laser and the only reason no one was hurt was because it malfunctioned. I redid some calculations after the incident and realized it was just lucky we all survived intact…I had it dismantled the next morning." His gaze traced the foliage of the rooftop garden looking for something, after a brief pause he let out a sharp whistle.

I rubbed my ears removing my hands from his in the process and gave him a dark look in response to the noise. "Was that necessary?" I paused glancing over at the rustling bushes seeing another of the many hidden animals come into view, it was none other then a mother deer and her recently staggering doe. "Oh how cute." I watched the mothers steady gaze before the fawn staggered over to Willy's side and the mother in turn followed nipping lightly at my shirt to my surprise, I then gently started to stroke her back watching Willy smile at my gentle touch with the animal.

"We got one mess sorted, now my dear…we have several more problems to work on, lets go." Willy stood carefully so the fawn wouldn't stumble to the ground and led me back down the stairs seeing Doris was standing there waiting with her sister and began to motion her hands seeing Willy nod in confirmation before she smiled leaving the room seeing Iris follow.

"Lexie's family has to come next…this is getting out of hand." I met his eyes and saw him nod in agreement. "So what's your plan…hmm?" I had thought about giving him a nickname to be smart but drew a blank.

"To get those candies and meet them outside their house in about an hour. Charlie will be leaving school by then and that will give Lexie time to share the note with her mom and gram." He caught my curious look and giggled. "I know…sneaky, you already know that." He felt my hand gently catch his wrist.

"I don't want you to get hurt Willy…I care for you a great deal." I wasn't ready to let go just yet, he tugged gently figuring this out.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

"I don't plan on getting hurt, I don't plan on leaving you alone either…you're part of my life and I care for you a great deal as well." Willy gently removed her grasp on his wrist, he pulled her lightly into his arms and met her concerned blue gaze. _"Here goes."_ He kissed her lips softly before again studying her soft face. "I love you."

She felt her heart skip a beat and smiled up at him. "I love you too." He felt that strange tingle up his spine again and was greeted with a very tender kiss feeling her tongue move around his mouth, her arms wrapping around him tightly, a free hand gently lacing into his soft hair. "You're still an enigma to me, but I did always enjoy a good puzzle." she smiled feeling gentle kisses trace her cheek, lips and nose before he stepped back from the embrace.

"I will remember that…now lets go save that family." He grasped her hand with his and led the way down the spiral staircase halting in the cinnamon colored hall noticing several small people lined up ready for orders. "Thank you Finch." He took the small bag of candies he would need and watched the Oompa Loompa's carry out his various orders pausing at the great glass elevator and giving her a very thoughtful look. "Are you used to this now, or does it still make you sick?" she smiled realizing he knew more about her facial expressions then she originally thought.

"I'm good, better then I used to be…why?" She was suddenly wondering if she was going to regret her answer.

**--Original POV--**

"We're going to take the elevator to pick up Lexie and her family…it's quicker and far more efficient for this current situation." Willy's gaze studied me for a minute noticing as I paled slightly at the idea of using the elevator to fly around and collect the familiar family.

"Charlie wasn't kidding…it does fly?" My stomach tightened at the thought of dangling hundreds of feet in the air in a glass elevator and I swallowed hard.

"I promise it's perfectly safe." He led me into the elevator ignoring my reluctance and wrapped his arms firmly around me, he smiled as I turned in his arms and buried my face among his soft velvet violet colored frock coat and took in the scent of chocolate and other various scents. "Ready." I nodded finding his scent and firm grip reassuring and very pleasant.

I was aware of the glass elevator moving straight up and much faster then usual, I could hear the air whistling around us. I felt the sudden stopping sensation of the machine and then a dropping sensation, it stopped instantly and soon a faint noise from outside made me look up realizing we were floating miles above the factory and ground below, heading in the direction of Lexie's house. You would think as much trouble as I had dealing with the machine inside the factory that I wouldn't have been dumb enough to look down, sadly I wasn't that smart and once I did look down I let out a startled sound before meeting reassuring violet eyes.

"High." My voice was choked, my gaze glancing below at the snow covered town seeing tiny houses and cars that reminded me of the toy car village sets I used to have when I was younger, the people weren't much bigger then insects at the height we were currently floating. It was a fascinating sight but again it wasn't as reassuring as one might think when you could see the world before you through a glass elevator. "I think I dealt better inside the factory…my stomach is still there." A small smile twitched at the corner of my mouth but not much else.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle watching my eyes narrow playfully. "You're fine dear…I would miss your sass too much." He was startled when I poked him in the side forcing him to jerk in reaction to the tickle sensation it created. "That's making an interesting point." I giggled at that before becoming aware of the elevator starting to descend near a familiar house and taking a deep breath again burying my face in his chest.

The glass elevator was to say the least a startled sight for Lexie, her mother and grandmother, none of the three argued with the form of transportation or hesitated to accept the candies Willy provided. Soon we were again among the sky and I wasn't alone all of our newest acquired guest each letting out startled sounds at the height, Lexie's mother resorted to fainting forcing me and Willy to both reach out catching the thin woman by the arms and lowering her to the elevator floor. Lexie clung to her grandmother but couldn't pry her eyes off the town below and had a bright smile lighting clear to her eyes. Once inside the elevator Lexie and family were led off to the awaiting Buckets and I was left staring after them still clinging to Willy thankful to once again be inside the warm factory.

"I still don't like the glass elevator…it will take me a while to warm up to it." I gingerly released my death grip on his arm and met his eyes noticing a small smile twitching in the corner of his mouth. "Not funny." I resorted to attempting to tweak his nose and failed miserably, he caught my wrist wagging his finger in my face with a grin.

"Let's deal with the other problems at hand first." Willy released my wrist clasping my hand and leading the way to the chocolate room, then making a left down a long hall off to the side with an odd spiral like feel, I think it was due to the many different swirled pattern among the plum and grape colored wall. "This way." He stopped in his tracks glancing between two doors appearing to try and remember something.

"Please tell me you didn't get lost in your own factory." I pleaded keeping my gaze steady on his curious expression and sighing when he shook his head. "Don't scare me like that." I crossed my arms watching his face light into a smirk before he turned eyes falling on me.

"Debating on which security room to visit first." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips watching my eyes narrow in warning.

"Again you are evil." I reached out grasping the edges of his coat and observed him tilt his head his amused smile never leaving. "I'm not going to bite." I leaned up kissing him softly smiling when he pulled me closer and lifted me slightly into the kiss. _"Again he's such a good kisser."_ I thought aware of my feet returning to the floor and him releasing me opening one of the doors clasping my hand and pulling me into the room.

I stood there feeling his hand leave mine. The room was huge and reminded me of those scenes in space movies with hundreds of monitor surrounding the room and one Oompa Loompa for each. The room was dark red with black monitors and the floor was black and white checker. I felt like I was standing in the middle of a giant checker board and the Oompa Loompa's were the checkers. _"King me."_ The thought made me stifle a giggle before I noticed Willy was observing a large monitor across the room with four of the little people around him pressing various buttons. I very carefully made my way toward him my shoes echoing slightly at each step I took, something I hadn't really noticed until I realized just how quiet the room was except for the occasional giggle or yawn from one of Oompa Loompa's. I was pleasantly surprised when Willy instinctively reached around my waist pulling me close to his side during his study of the monitor and leaned into him relaxing around the curious glances. Very slowly I started to notice various things on the monitors that were familiar such as the chocolate room, the entry hall, the hall where I had my room, and various other ones I had yet to see and then there was the court yard on screen and he was peering at it very closely, something had caught Willy's attention and I knew it was something very important.

He motioned to one of the Oompa Loompa's waiting for a response and nodded. "It appears our young Lexie has some explaining to do I'm afraid." I peered at the monitor following his hand and spotted the small girl sneaking around the courtyard appearing to be inspecting for something. _"Poor Charlie."_ Was all that come to my mind before I followed Willy out of the room and down to the door leading out to the courtyard. "After you." He opened the door with a small smile noticing I was very annoyed at the moment.

Slowly I followed him out into the snow both of us easily following Lexie's path through the forest of skeletal trees and evergreens. Willy caught my arm pointing to a thick part of the trees, my gaze traveled through the trees finally spotting Lexie hidden among one of them. She was digging in the snow her brown hair bobbing at the action and her determined movements indicating she was hunting for something. Willy led the way around the area as silent as a cat stalking his prey he even prevented me from giving us away with my typical clumsiness.

Willy leaned casually against the tree noting Lexie suddenly stop in her efforts and follow his shoes all the way to hard violet eyes. "May I ask what you're looking for Lexie?" she swallowed hard watching as I stepped up beside him studying her with my own hard look.

"I-I lost an earring during my walk." Lexie stammered lamely before offering a hesitant smile. There were already several problems with that excuse and I was just mad enough to point them out to her.

"You haven't been out here before, don't have your ears pierced, you don't wear anything but rings, necklaces and bracelets…next time don't share this with me. Now really what are you doing out here Lexie?" I took a deep breath feeling a hand gently place on my arm and met violet eyes studying me carefully.

Lexie crossed her arms, brown eyes narrowing stubbornly at my demanding tone. "I was looking for something and that's my business." She gave us both a curt nod and returned to digging in the snow.

"You little…" Willy wise to my temper cupped my mouth with his hand muffling the many curses that followed. "…brat." Was all that managed to slip free after my long rant. He smiled at my annoyed expression and returned his hard gaze on Lexie.

"Little girl…you have a lot of explaining to do…" he regarded the sneer Lexie offered. "…I'm sure your mother, grandmother…or even Charlie can help us determine what you're up too." It was subtle but a threat none the less, especially considering he was missing his usual stutter. "Any questions?" his brows creased in thought.

Lexie huffed crossing her arms again. "Fine." She hated that she had been outsmarted by Willy especially because she prided herself on intelligence. "My father asked me to find something belonging to him…I was told if I didn't he would send someone to…" her voice halted tears stinging her eyes then.

"You don't need to finish that thought." My voice softened considerably at the idea her own father would threaten her or her family. "Come on." I walked over kneeling in the snow and pulled the shivering girl into my arms, her tears started to flow freely then along with an explanation that there was a device that would basically prove Mr. York's guilt and bring the whole situation into light.

"Interesting." Willy suddenly had a very amused smile on his face and startled both Lexie and myself with an odd giggle. "I'll be right back." He leaned down kissing my forehead and disappeared running through the trees.

"Is he always so strange?" Lexie couldn't help herself. "You two are cute together too." She noticed my flush before giggling at the snow I politely splattered in her face.


	25. Chapter 25: Plans & Machine

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Plans & Machine**

"Smarty." I managed before helping her dig in the snow for a small black object that would save us a whole lot of legwork. "Willy!" I nearly fell backwards in the snow feeling someone goose me from behind without warning and hearing a familiar giggle behind me. "That was so not funny." I felt a gentle nip against my ear and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry dear…couldn't resist." I noticed several Oompa Loompa's in the special suits suddenly take over the work Lexie and I had accomplished before they led her inside the factory and I found a warm coat wrapped around me along with a certain chocolatier's arms. "Hopefully they will find this and save us a whole lot of trouble." I leaned against him smiling at how easily he had snuck up on me and making a mental note to get him back later.

"That would be nice." I closed my eyes feeling very gentle kisses against my neck and ear turning to meet curious violet eyes. "Stop teasing." I managed to tweak his nose giggling at his startled expression. "ha." I was then pulled into a very nice kiss feeling his lips lock with mine before he pulled back noting my eyes were alight with my own amusement and ideas. "I think we have too much time on our hands." I turned feeling a light tug on my leg and noticed one of the Oompa Loompa's waving something in his hand.

Before Willy could agree he knelt down to examine the object in the little person's hand. "Thank you." He stood watching as the many little people started back to the factory, he wrapped his arm around me and started to follow. "It's a security box from a company." His eyes were studying my interested look.

"Ok…but which company?" I stated the obvious question that I could see written on his face.

"We're about to find out…security room." We both stepped into the warmth of the factory and I watched as he flung our coats absently on the floor taking my hand and leading me back into the familiar security room. "Percy…figure this out quickly please." One of the Oompa Loompa's wearing a black uniform nearly blending with the room nodded accepting the small box from Willy. "Now we wait." His eyes lit up with mischief after that comment.

"Uh huh." I gave him an amused look then moved out of his immediate area feeling him attempt to tickle me. "No." I slapped away his hands giving him a look of warning. I then heard several amused giggles and rolled me eyes before noticing it sent Willy into a slight blush. I couldn't help but join in the giggles at the flush on his face.

His violet gaze twinkled briefly before he pretended to brush off invisible lint on his coat. "Enough you little devils." The giggling only increased in volume and I joined in with the Oompa Loompa's giggling harder. "Right." He walked over catching my arm pulling me close enough to wrap an arm around my waist and red faced led the way out of the security room.

I finally managed to control my giggles outside the security room. "You're still adorable in red." I noticed his violet eyes rest on me with an amused smirk lingering.

"You didn't help the situation." He regarded me for a moment. "You helped it along." I shrugged my smile broadening.

"I couldn't resist." I gently tugged on his sleeve pulling him toward the glass elevator watching his face turn into an interested look. "I have some sketching to do…I'm dragging you along." I hid my mischievous smile as he pressed the button to the familiar wing.

Once inside the familiar cinnamon colored hallway I started toward my room Willy's presence very comforting when I reached my door, he let out a sigh and started to return to the elevator. I wasn't letting him get away that easily to go do his own work, I actually had no intention of sketching at the moment. He let out a startled sound feeling my grip on his wrist and was thrown off balance by my tug forcing him to stumble into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I quirked my brow at his curious expression and then saw realization dawn in his eyes.

_Tug, Tug_

I opened one eye snuggled close to Willy pulling my blankets over my shoulders, He was warm and sleeping peacefully which meant the tug did not come from him. I opened both eyes and muttered something lifting my head enough to notice Iris standing on a stool and watched as she gently tugged on my hand again.

"Yes Iris?" I half croaked watching her smile briefly managing to keep the blush from her face and then she handed me a note.

**I was informed to come get you and Mr. Cocoa Bean, the security team has cracked the security box. I apologize for intruding on you two lovers.**

I felt my face sting with the telltale blush at the last part of her note. "I'll wake him." I gave her a piercing look before she giggled disappearing quickly from my room. "Willy?" I gently nudged him smiling at the annoyed protest I received in turn. "Willy, wake up." I whispered kissing gently against his neck and tracing my butterfly soft kisses gently across his face.

Willy felt the gentle lips against his skin and smiled slightly. "Yes dear?" he managed finally opening his violet gaze meeting mine.

"Iris said they broke into the security box and was here to collect us." I smiled starting to get used to the affectionate 'dear' he started to recently use often. He smiled briefly at me before sighing.

I felt his hand slowly lace into my hair pulling me into a gentle kiss of his own. "I suppose we better go see what they found." He sounded reluctant even to himself. _"She's starting to make me lazy…I love this girl."_ He thought seeing her curious expression, he then pulled her into another kiss feeling her warm lips against his own. "I don't feel like moving."

"Don't feel bad…I could get used to this." I said referring to waking up beside him each morning and smiling leaning into his arms, disliking the fact I would have to move from the warmth of the bed and his tender embrace.

"Me too." He smiled staring up at the blue canopy and sighed again. "Up we go." We both reluctantly left the bed again dressing, I wrapped myself around his arm and let him lead the way to the glass elevator.

Once in the hall I saw Iris and Doris were both waiting for us at the elevator and once inside Willy watched their hand movements intently occasionally nodding in response to something. _"She looks so happy."_ Iris thought noticing Willy had appeared far more like his old giddy self then usual and smiling. _"Finally Mr. Cocoa Bean has someone…it's about bloody time."_ Doris thought studying the content couple while the elevator moved them rapidly to their destination. Inside the control room there was a chorus of excited sounds, I watched Willy gently disentangle himself from my arm with a sigh before smiling at me and heading over to a smaller computer monitor off to the side and studying the information compiled before him. I stood there smiling down at Iris and Doris before I heard a strange strangled sound that reminded me of when I first caught Willy off guard, only worse.

_Thud_

I glanced over to the source of the sound. "Willy!" I scrambled across the checkered floor and knelt down near his unconscious form and placed my hands gently against his face. "Willy?" he didn't stir. "Iris…get me something to revive him with." She nodded rushing from the room leaving Doris to stare between us in worry.

"What happened?" Doris signed rapidly to the one controlling the monitor Willy had been staring at before fainting. She quickly climb up to peer at the screen and let out a startled sound before noting my concerned gaze resting on her. Doris watched Iris return and started to write on a piece of paper.

I dabbed a cool cloth gently around his face hoping to revive him. "Willy…wake up love." I smiled faintly at the pet name deciding it suited him and took the note from Doris in my free hand.

**The information is a near complete replica design for Mr. Cocoa Beans machine that caused all the problems, there are very important pieces missing and I think there's more in there then I could actually understand. It must have brought about one of his panic attacks.**

"Damn." I murmured seeing both women exchange worried glances before I felt movement and noticed he was starting to come to. "Willy, love you alright?" his violet eyes fluttered for a moment and rested on my face with a small smile.

"Yes dear…I think." He groaned realizing he had fainted on the floor. "That was not something I needed to know." He was referring to the plans he had just currently fainted over.

"Doris explained." I showed him the note seeing him smile nodding at his trusted friend. "What does this mean?" he sat up placing a hand thoughtfully against his chin.

"A whole lot of trouble." He placed a gloved hand gently against my cheek and smiled. "We need to go talk with the Buckets." He stood helping me to my feet.

We were walking down the optical illusion hallway when we were greeted by a very happy Lexie and Charlie just inside the chocolate room playing with some of the Oompa Loompa's. I smiled at the scene and noticed Mrs. Bucket was entertaining Lexie's mother and grandmother with conversation, once she noticed us she excused herself and started across the chocolate room watching both Charlie and Lexie run off deeper into the room having a blast.

"You two look very troubled." Mrs. Bucket clasped her hands gently in front of her observing our weary looks. "What's going on?"

Willy briefly explained the current situation and the discovery of the plans, she paled slightly at the information. "There's more too it, I haven't gotten through all the plans and such yet." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder noting her jump slightly. "Keep everyone in here where I'm sure all is safe…I need to do more research." She nodded composing herself and returned to the current guests. "You're going to stay here to dear." I turned at that giving him a look.

"Like hell." I crossed my arms seeing his eyes spark with amusement and then they turned very serious. "No…I'm not leaving your side." I shook my head stubbornly.

He sighed glancing heavenward. "You are far too stubborn sometimes." I smiled reaching out and tugged lightly on his now crossed arms and then moved into his embrace.

"You love that about me though." I wagged my eyebrows seeing him roll his eyes again. "Please." I whispered softly with a pout.

He glanced at her pout for a long moment and sighed reluctantly. "I need to learn to say no…more firmly." He then took my hand lacing his fingers with mine and led the way back out into the hall toward the glass elevator.

"You love me too much." I retorted playfully hearing an amused snort before the elevator came into view, he was startled when he collided with the elevator but I managed to keep him on his feet. "Careful."

Willy offered a strained giggle before getting into the glass elevator and pressing a button sending us off into the magical dreamland of his factory. We were then outside the library and I followed him in watching him walk over to one of the computer terminals and start working away. I glanced around the immediate area of books and pulled out one that described zodiacs and some traits of various signs, I had gotten so engrossed in the book I wasn't aware of anything around me until I felt arms slowly wrap around me from behind and glanced up meeting violet eyes, he looked very troubled and I quickly put the book aside. Slowly Willy walked around the couch I was lounging on and sat down beside me, I wrapped my arms gently around him and pulled him close to me watching as he leaned into my embrace. His hat fell aside on the floor beside us and he looked up meeting my worried gaze.

"Delaine must have studied my design fairly well…there is only a few important details missing, also a plan for her and Mr. York to use on finishing the machine." He paused feeling my hand gently brush through his hair in a soothing fashion. Closing his eyes he let out a small content sigh. "They planned on kidnapping you or Charlie…whomever was more convenient, you were their first choice because of your drawing and being so close to Charlie. Being involved with me just made it worse." He felt an odd guilt over that and sighed miserably.

I already knew what was going through his mind and traced his face gently with my finger watching his eyes snap open at the gentle touch. "It's not your fault and yes I know your guilty look too…stop beating yourself up and listen to me. I'm perfectly happy being in love with you, even if it was highly unlikely in the beginning to happen…it did and now we deal with this together." I was firm and his small smile made me know I had gotten through to him.

"Yes dear." He sounded almost mocking and then chuckled at my almost evil glare. "I think it's enough evidence to at least get Delaine out of the equation so to speak, but finding our dear Mr. York is still a very big problem." I gave him a curious look before he sat up returning his hat and standing. "He's former CIA according to Lexie's mo-moth-mom." He wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"That could be a problem." I nodded in agreement finding myself gently pulled from the couch into his arms. "Maybe that will be useful for the police actually doing their jobs. They can find out his old position and such." Whatever I said apparently had him thinking, I could almost see the bulb flash above his head.

Before I could ask he laced his fingers with my hand and headed from the library, I had to partially scramble to keep in step caught off guard after a moment I found myself inside the glass elevator rushing around the factory rapidly inside the machine and closing my eyes making sure I didn't experience any vertigo for the moment. The machine stopped to my surprise inside a neatly arranged hall full of what would appeared to be a waiting room with rich mahogany furniture and dark red carpeting. I noticed Doris was busily working at a desk and saw her glance up apparently surprised by his unannounced visit. Willy led me down the long hall waiting area to a large door and pulled me inside the room releasing my hand long enough to turn on a light. The office was literally a mix and match of things from all over the world, even from places I had no clue about. The office was like stepping into a cluttered museum with a larger the necessary desk in the middle of the room covered with various knickknacks, papers, folders, computer, and other random items. I realized Willy had brought me to his office due to some odd brainstorm and watched as he disappeared among the museum of items becoming hidden among several glass cabinets and high cases.

I took a breath and peered around the interesting room again. "What brainstorm did you get this time?" I called hoping that I was guessing approximately where he was in the room.

Willy come up behind me and placed a hand gently on my shoulder making me spin in surprise. "You reminded me that I have a friend inside the CIA." He giggled at my intake of breath and gave me an apologetic kiss to the cheek. "Well an outside contact anyway." He paused staring around his office trying to think and disappeared from my sight again.

I stood there for a long moment crossing my arms and patiently waiting while observing the room, my eyes paused on a sword with an ivory hilt I could guess was from France by the design. I nearly yelped when I felt a tug sensation on my leg I then peered down at Doris who motioned for me to follow her further into the room. I finally was led to Willy who was leaning against a wall behind a case with an odd insect in it, the critter gave me the creeps and I decided to leave the question of what it was alone, I did not want to know. Doris tugged on Willy getting his attention and he glanced up smiling before nodding watching her disappear.

"I found it." He held up a leather volume which I assumed was an address or contact book of sorts. "I really need to have Doris hold this." He was scanning over the pages in that rapid fashion of his and paused. "I'll give this to Doris and she can email him and see if we can sort this mess out." He noticed my uncomfortable look and peered at the large insect.

"I don't need to know." I pointed out before he could even explain. "Eep." I managed startled when Doris appeared again without warning and startled me.

Willy stifled an amused chuckle and handed Doris the book in hand. "Here's the contact Doris." She bowed disappearing among the cluttered room again. "I'll have to bring you here sometime when things aren't quite so hectic." His voice sounded husky and brought my attention from Doris's exit.

"Let me guess, large desk, things that scare me…you like the girly side of me." His arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close to his frame, his chin rested lightly on my shoulder.

"Maybe." I couldn't help but smile, he was far from the innocent child like man people assumed he was, but he was good at hiding his darker side, I couldn't deny his ideas didn't intrigue me. "Now that we've established we again have far too much time on our hands…let's go see if there's anymore information from the security box." He was just a bit reluctant to leave already liking his suggested thoughts but decided to behave…for the moment.

Soon I found myself carefully watching Willy observe the monitors in the security room silently hoping nothing else would appear and cause more issues. I heard the door, hesitant steps behind me and turned seeing Charlie was observing us carefully with a curious look, he walked over leaning into me hugging me close smiling at my offered kind smile. Charlie could see Willy was concentrating and nodded silently before giving me a curious look. _"I see my idea worked, I wonder if they're both happy?"_ he couldn't help the thought and studied me closely before his gaze turned to Willy. Willy turned hearing the entrance and smiled at Charlie before turning back to the monitors, he appeared far more amused then Charlie was used to which he took to mean he was as happy as I was.

"What's on your mind." My voice was low making Charlie jump slightly at the question.

He hesitated meeting my gaze a thoughtful expression on his face. "Um…" he considered his question for a moment. "Are…are you and Willy happy?" he felt his face flush under my blue eyes and lowered his eyes quickly.

I smiled at his flush and saw Willy had returned his attention to us with a confused look. I winked and nodded all was good, before I place my hand gently under Charlie's chin forcing him to meet my eyes.

"We're both very happy Charlie…thanks for being such a little schemer." I kissed his cheek watching his face turn ever redder at the action. "Go see what he wants." I shooed him to Willy who was waving him over.

I watched both of them with interest for a few minutes and got the feeling something important was being discussed. I then observed the room more closely after a long while and was aware there was a lot of activity and yet the room was nearly silent. This was a mystery to me and because of this I started to move around peering over various Oompa Loompa's shoulders seeing nothing was off I should have at least heard a lot of clicking, but I heard nothing. Charlie come over beside me telling me he was off to help his mom and would see me later, I nodded fluffing his hair before returning to the curious soundless room. I was perplexed it was another puzzle to solve and I still didn't have an answer that's when I heard the slow sound of footsteps and turned.

"You look confused." Willy's eyes were twinkling seeing I had discovered the secret of the room, or at least discovered it was far too quiet then it should have been.

"Alright I am…spill." He chuckled at my slightly annoyed expression. "You like head games too much love." I caught his hand with my own and smiled.

"I know." He paused in thought. "It's silent because of a plastic I made that is nearly silent when in use on machinery…it was an accident but it has it's uses." I finally understood the mystery to the soundless room and gave him a look. "Yes dear?"

I laced my hands through his gloved fingers again meeting his eyes. "What am I going to do with you? Anything new?" his smirk appeared before falling at the second question.

"Nothing as of yet. I'm hoping Doris has something for us soon." I nodded removing my hands from his and wrapping my arms around his warm frame taking in the candy scents and the softness of his velvet coat. "This is going to come back and haunt me I know it." He sounded so sure I had to glance up to study his intense look, his violet eyes had hardened to a far too serious look and it didn't fit him in the least.


	26. Chapter 26: New Friend, Old enemy?

* * *

**Chapter 26: New Friend, Old enemy?**

"Not everything is as bleak as you think." I saw his face soften and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Doris hasn't come back yet." He was sounding very down and I didn't like it in the least little bit.

"Alright Mr. Chipper…let's go amuse ourselves." I pulled him toward the elevator watching his thoughtful frown before he reluctantly followed. "I know…I'll play a certain song." I stated in a conspiratorial manner.

"Oh no you won't." Willy pulled back at the threat of the chewing gum song. "I have a better idea, come help me in the inventing room." he pushed the button inside the elevator sending us off among the factory again.

The glass elevator again stopped inside the familiar room. It was still a magical lab paradise full of strange machines, liquids and sounds. The sweet smells emanating in the air were relaxing and I found myself taking in the different sounds along with the sight of strange tables and such scattered about, tubes of colored liquids making odd sounds. Willy led me to what I assumed was the main work area and I saw Charlie and some Oompa Loompa's were busily working on some candy, Charlie glanced up smiling at the arrival of his two best friends and nodded. I sat on the offered chair observing both of them working and discussing candy, one candy apparently gave you multicolored hair by accident, which was very inconvenient for one of the taste testing Oompa Loompa's, another allowed one to be invisible for a short time much like one I had already experienced, the side effect with this one though is one couldn't see where they were going and it created quite a racket, when he crashed into one of the many tables. After the mess was cleaned and taken care of they attempted another candy that would glow in the dark while you sucked on it…problem with this one at the moment is it would blind someone in a dark room. Charlie found this out stumbling back from the candy and colliding with Willy who somehow managed to maintain his balance blinking away the spots before his eyes. They tried several more candies with other interesting effects, soon both Charlie and Willy gave up their work and noticed I was studying them with a very amused look on my face.

"Boys and their toys." I stood shaking my head giggling when Charlie offered me an annoyed wrinkle of the nose before laughing himself and heading off to go get ready for dinner. "This was very entertaining…I just hope that one candy didn't blind you too badly." I noticed he was still blinking rapidly occasionally and assumed the candy was still affecting his eye sight.

"Not too bad…it doesn't help to have sensitive eyes to light either." Willy blinked again finally succeeding in clearing the red spots dancing in his eyes.

"I noticed when I first met you…are you going to be alright?" I couldn't help it, I was worried about him.

"Of coarse…it wouldn't be the first time I was blinded by something." He flushed at the comment realizing how it could be taken in a very wrong manner. "Doris."

"Mr. Cocoa Bean…the CIA friend of yours has tracked down Mr. York after explaining things to his superiors, he also has Delaine in custody. The evidence you found in the security box is being sent out immediately." Doris signed rapidly watching him halt in his tracks grinning suddenly from ear to ear reminding me oddly enough of the Cheshire cat.

Willy explained what happened and noticed my small smile in turn. "No more Mr. York and Lexie and family can have their lives back?" He thought about that a minute and nodded. "Thank goodness…I can get back to work again too, but I'm not leaving without you…Maggie, Ginger and Bernie have taken a fondness to you." He gave me a look at this again glancing heavenward.

"Thanks for reminding me." He chuckled at the annoyed look I offered. "This isn't over just yet though…there's going to be quite an assortment of information going around and questions. Do you think you can put up with me that long?" I gave him an odd look between 'annoyed' and 'offended'.

"Why ask such a silly question?" I noticed his smirk and already had an idea he was planning something but again the enigma presented himself in all his glory again. "Oiy…you are impossible." I tapped my foot seeing Doris found this amusing as well.

"You love it." I couldn't help but shrug and giggle in agreement, sadly he was right I did love the enigma that was Willy Wonka. "I would suggest laying low for a few more days though…Mr. York isn't the type to not have friends…I don't want anything to happen to any of you, especially Charlie and you." He held out his hand waiting for me to take it. "Will you listen this time?" his brow rose waiting for my usual sassy retort.

"Hmmm…that's a tough question, I'll have to think on it." I accepted his hand clearly not disappointing him in my answer finding myself literally twirled into his grasp and laughing. "Show off." Doris nodded in agreement with me before smiling at us both in amusement.

Days passed with us laying low as suggested by Willy, it was a good thing that he was so cautious because there were several incidences where someone had tried to get Charlie during school or the alarms of the factory going off, did I mention those alarms were very, very loud and were not welcome at all hours of the night? Charlie had a special team assigned to watch him at school along with Lexie and Willy wouldn't let me out of his sight no matter what he was doing. I was starting to get the hang of the factory and my drawings were coming along nicely for various emails and companies that had requested my talent. My library friends we would visit on occasion but I never did seem to get too much work done, Bernie, Ginger and Maggie had taken more of an interest in Willy and my relationship then my actual much needed to be finished work, he was uncomfortable for a time but eventually warmed up to them. Finally at week two buried in the cave of blankets of Willy's bed with his arm wrapped around me there was some news, but to say neither of us were morning people lately was an understatement, we were both considering having the alarms disconnected by then but it was not a good idea and he had mentioned this to me several times over.

_Tug, Tug_

"Go away." Was all I heard muttered before peeking out and seeing Willy was facing me eyes closed against whatever was bothering him, he was awake though you could tell by the annoyed look on his face. "Please go away…we haven't slept much." He opened his violet gaze in surrender meeting mine and offered a small smile. "Doris." He muttered to my inquisitive expression.

"Oh." I yawned peeking over his shoulder and sure enough there was Doris lightly tugging on his shoulder trying to get his attention, along with Iris and after closer inspection six or eight more Oompa Loompa's. They were all an odd shade of red but none moved. "Try Doris, Iris, and many others." He gave me a surprised look and reluctantly rolled over hearing a startled sound as Doris toppled to the soft floor.

"Sorry Doris." He saw her stand giving him a look before she pointed around the room. "What now?" he sounded cranky and was already aware I would probably sound as bad. I rolled over lacing my fingers through his hair observing the others with the blankets wrapped around me. I continued to play with his hair out of habit and noticed Doris and Iris rapidly signing. "WHAT!" this startled not only the mass of Oompa Loompa's but me as well and I was instantly alert, I slowly de-laced my fingers from his soft brown hair.

"_This can't be good."_ I winced at the sound of alarms going off again and groaned miserably. "Dare I ask?" Willy sat up with a groan of his own before watching the miniature army disappear leaving us alone.

"Someone attempted to hack into the computers, and tried sawing through the main gates…there's also my friend waiting down in the chocolate room to speak with us about the York and Delaine situation." He rubbed his temples in irritation. "I'm too tired for this." He started to climb out of bed and pulled me to my feet both of us going to the bathroom.

I was wearing a black pair of jeans and flowing sleeved violet shirt watching Willy finish getting dressed in an emerald green suit adjusting his top hat. We then both were in the elevator on our way to greet out guest and the other problems waiting. After two rather annoying weeks, things just kept getting far worse and I got the feeling Willy was about to crack.

"Morning." Charlie murmured softly appearing beside us, following in step toward his house. He knew better then to say anything else, he smiled briefly at the couple before seeing how tired both looked and sighing. "Coffee?" he quirked a brow at the two narrowed gazes in his direction and then nodded as if that was confirmation enough and disappeared ahead of them to get the coffee.

"Wise grasshopper." I heard a slightly amused chuckle beside me and leaned into his arm around my waist. "He's reading both of us far too easily now." Willy nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Wonka…nice to see you again." The voice belonged to whom I assumed was Willy's CIA contact. He was wearing a very neat black suite standing outside the Bucket house with a cup of warm coffee studying our approach. "You must be Ms. Falkner, pleasure." He tipped his head in greeting unaware of my less then amused thoughts about his cheery attitude.

"Coffee." Charlie come out holding out two cups of chocolate coffee which oddly enough I had gotten very used too and found myself smiling into the warm liquid. "Mum will have breakfast after this is sorted." Willy nodded watching Charlie go back into the house.

Willy clasped my hand gently in his and led us slowly down to the edge of the chocolate river, the smell of cocoa a pleasant familiarity to both of us. "What would you like to ask about Allen?" his voice was soft yet had a note of demand behind it, I gave him a curious look seeing a harden spark in his violet eyes.

"Aren't we our ever pleasant self." His sarcasm was most unwelcome and he was greeted with a sneer, something of Willy's darker side which I had seen before but there was something else going on between these two and it wasn't anything to do with the situation at hand. "Mr. York may be out of this situation faster then you can say…whatever those little workers of yours are…he appears to have legitimate claim in these events as does Delaine." I winced hearing a sharp intake of breath beside me already knowing Willy was ready to blow a gasket.

"_Our justice system sucks."_ I braced against the torrent of words I was sure would come from Willy but nothing escaped his lips. "Love?" my voice barely above a whisper I ignored the curious look from Allen.

"I'm fine." His violet eyes met mine and I could see he clearly wasn't fine. "What legitimate claim Allen? They tried to hurt people I care about and were trespassing, among other illegal activities." He turned meeting nervous brown eyes and managed to keep his temper momentarily in check.

Allen sighed running his hands through his blond hair in annoyance. "I'm not sure…I won't know anymore until tomorrow, if they still remain behind bars by then." This was what I was dreading, the minute those words left his mouth I noticed Willy tense up.

"Allen…you're lying." His free hand flew out faster then I could blink catching the startled Allen by the black tie he was wearing and held fast. "What do you really know." His voice was low and warning.

Allen swallowed very hard and it wasn't because of the grip on his tie. "H-he paid off someone, their supposed to walk away free of this…I don't know how." Willy released his tie eyes narrowing in thought. "I had nothing to do with it this time I swear to you Willy." His voice had a note of pleading in it.

"Mr. Wonka…you lost the right to call me Willy a long time ago Allen." I watched Willy stalk off across the chocolate room deciding it wise to let him be.

"Do I dare ask what you did?" I realized I had spoken the thought aloud and heard a small sigh from Allen.

"Used my authority against him. If you really want to know ask 'Mr. Wonka'" Allen gave a curt nod and started to show himself out followed by some of the Oompa Loompa's.

I took that in and pondered it for a long moment. I knew Willy's temper by then and the fact he was hurt at the moment, against my better reasoning I started in the direction he had stormed off too taking small sips of coffee while navigating around the candy plants, rocks, and such. I saw he was standing just at the edge of the falls and took a deep breath slowly walking toward him hearing him muttering candy curses very rapidly before glancing up. Willy lowered his head and continued to rant feeling an arm hesitantly wrap around his body and my head rest lightly against his shoulder. I stood there with him letting him fume over things for a while knowing he would eventually calm down long enough for me to talk with him.

"You alright Willy?" I managed after a good ten minutes of his ranting.

He nodded taking a breath. "Yes." He pondered for a moment. "Wondering why we aren't on good terms I take it?" I met his gaze and nodded. "He almost cost me the factory. When I brought the Oompa Loompa's into the factory to work for me, he was supposed to help me get through all the red tape and paperwork. He was offered a promotion and nearly cost me the Oompa Loompa's help…I paid a great deal of money and fines to keep my life the way it is and told him where he could shove his apology and offer of friendship. He flashed his badge and lost my friendship in the process so to speak." I stepped over in front of him meeting his sour look and placed a hand gently against his cheek.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I smiled briefly at the small smirk I received for the comment. "Problem now is what to do about Delaine, York and your machine they are so interested in?" he sighed miserably finishing his coffee in hand and glanced skyward thoughtfully.

"Find out how they bought their way out." I felt a hand clasp mine and found myself being led toward the Bucket house for breakfast and more much needed coffee. "That's going to take all the help we can get…Charlie and Lexie aren't going to school today either, just to be safe." I nodded in agreement.

The small house was far more crowded then usual for breakfast as what we had all grown used to in the past couple of weeks. Willy explained things carefully to all those in the room, he answered as many questions he could and gave everyone a small job to help figure things out. He paired each family member with Oompa Loompa's in different area's of the factory for research and other things important to the current situation, including talking to other agencies such as the FBI among others. The house had emptied rather suddenly that morning leaving Charlie and Lexie to email a list of people handed to them by Doris. I followed Willy to the familiar security room and stayed close to his side while he sat at one of the terminals going over the black security box that had been discovered. I listened to the silence of the room for nearly two hours never taking my eyes of him, he was constantly clicking away at the keyboard his face in concentration. I felt a gentle tug on my pant leg and glanced down finding one of the workers holding coffee and thanked them placing one next to Willy who smiled briefly before returning his attention to the screen in front of him.

"Licorice whip." I was startled by his curse realizing I had been daydreaming waiting for something to turn up during his research. "I don't know how they can get out…this is more evidence then even necessary to lock them away for a good twenty years or more." He tapped his gloved fingers thoughtfully.

I thought about that for a moment. "Then it must be someone from inside." His fingers stopped drumming almost instantly and he turned his violet eyes on me. "I didn't mean Allen." His eyes harden slightly at the name before he nodded in agreement, it made me curious how he could easily dismiss him so fast.

"Allen isn't smart enough." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of coffee. "Who would be, is the better question." I noticed him take his coffee into hand closing his eyes in thought. "As much as I hate to admit it…I need to have a meeting with Allen." He let out a small string of candy curses and sipped at his coffee with an annoyed pout.

"Just don't strangle him with his own tie." I said absently watching a devilish smile cross his face. "Oiy." I shook my head seeing that was probably the wrong thing to mention.

He giggled at that before nodding as if coming to a conclusion. "Come with me…it's time to have a meeting with him." I gave him a curious look before accepting the offered hand and finding myself being led to the glass elevator.

A short while later found me standing in his office staring around at the mini museum again while Willy started going through various things around the room on a search for something. I waited patiently in the office ignoring the familiar layout making my way over to his desk and sitting in his high back chair. I let out a startled sound when the chair suddenly swiveled around bringing me eye level with a giggling Willy Wonka.

"One of these days I'm going to…

"Do absolutely nothing." He cut me off before meeting my lips with his and lifting me from the chair without warning and then I found myself wrapped in his arms sitting in his lap. The chair swiveled back around to face the desk. "Hmmm."

"Don't even say what is going through your mind." My voice was low after he slipped from the kiss. "I mean it." That was all it took to get a giggle before both of us turned to the opening office door.

"Allen waiting for you Mr. Cocoa Bean." Signed Doris almost hesitantly watching his violet gaze narrow briefly, he nodded watching her disappear.


	27. Chapter 27: Wounded

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Wounded**

Allen stepped into the office hearing the door shut behind him. "Yes Mr. Wonka?" he sounded cynical even to me.

I slid from Willy's grasp seeing this conversation might become rather violent and made my way around the back of his chair. Both men stared one another down for a long while before I heard Willy take a deep breath.

Lacing his hands together Willy leaned forward slightly resting his chin on them. "Clearly you aren't involved in this situation, whom would be clever enough to get around about…" he closed his eyes thoughtfully. "…twenty years worth of jail time in evidence, and works inside with you?" Allen's mouth literally opened hanging there trying to speak, nothing managed to come out but an odd startled sound.

I glanced back and forth waiting for one of them to speak. "What are you talking about W-Mr. Wonka?" Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Someone took a bribe…you have to have some sort of suspicion on who and someone smart enough to avoid getting caught." Willy had an edge to his voice and I had the feeling I wasn't the only one to pick up on it. "Allen…don't make me become violent." His voice gave me goose bumps along my arms and to be honest I really didn't want to see him violent.

Allen regarded Willy for a long moment. "The one in charge of the case…Ricardo Palmer." He crossed his arms waiting for some sort of retort or reaction. "Yes, that Ricardo Palmer." He noticed Willy's eye widen at the name.

"I thought he quite after you took his job." Willy couldn't hide the surprise in his voice and reluctantly let out a small sigh of defeat.

Allen had a very smug look on his face and I didn't like that smug look in the least. "He got moved to a higher position then I did……about a month after the situation." He left out the details knowing full well Willy had an idea of what he was talking about.

"Oh." Willy lowered his hands to the desk and stood, I remained where I was watching for signs of trouble between the two. "I have several workers on the situation, I need your help." He felt like he had swallowed something bitter asking for Allen's help.

"You sure I won't turn on you?" Sarcasm and venom dripped from Allen's voice watching Willy's eyes narrow at the tone.

"Will you two stop already…this is important enough to put this aside for now, kill each other later." Both gazes turned to me narrowed in annoyance. _"I meant to say that to myself."_ I sighed waiting for the smart retort but nothing come.

"She's right…I'll see what I can find." With a curt nod Allen turned on heel and left the office slamming the door behind him.

I stood there behind Willy's chair noting his violet eyes penetrating me to my very inner being, I had a feeling I may have crossed the line and was worried I would hear about it. He turned to regard the now slammed door before taking a deep breath and turning back toward me.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

To say he was annoyed would be very accurate but with Odette, no, she had made a very valid point in those few minutes. He was annoyed that Allen had to be involved in this whole situation and he did not trust him in the least but he had no choice at the moment. He studied her for a long moment her blue eyes slightly wary waiting for him to say something, she literally looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

He slowly walked over to the chair watching her carefully start to slip further behind the chair. "You made a good point dear, I agree with you." He caught her wrist before she could sneak any further away from his grasp and saw her gaze meet his green gloved hand thoughtfully.

She sighed in relief and met his violet eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to trust him though…" she thought a moment. "He wouldn't do anything stupid right?" he looked puzzled for just a moment and gently tugged her into his arms.

His eyes traveled over her pale skin and met those blue eyes he had grown used to seeing each morning. "He wouldn't dare." He smiled at her startled expression deciding to clarify before ideas started to fill her overactive imagination. "I would have his job." She leaned into his arms closing her eyes listening to his breathing.

"Personally I think drowning him in the chocolate river would be far more useful." Willy let out a highly amused laugh at this and met her smiling face.

"It would ruin the river though." He kissed her forehead and clasped her hand leaving the office.

We returned to his room and not long after were sound asleep in bed making up for the several long bad nights both of us had suffered through.

**--Original POV--**

"I don't want to wake them." Murmured a familiar voice, I sat up alert to the sound and glanced down at Willy who was still sound asleep. "Don't wake them Iris." I recognized the whispered voice and made my way a bit reluctantly from the bed careful not to wake him.

I opened the bedroom door stepping out into the main room, the violet fire gave off an eerie glow to Charlie who was apparently arguing with Iris and Doris. He glanced up at the sudden halting of Doris's hands and saw me standing there in my wrinkled clothing, hair slightly messed like it had been wind blown.

"It's alright Charlie, what's up?" I walked over to the kitchen starting some coffee staring at Iris and Doris who left the apartment. I figured eventually the coffee would draw Willy from the room.

Charlie flushed slightly before sitting at the counter staring at me in thought. "I was worried I was going to wake you up." He hesitated watching my gaze meet his, a small smile gently sliding across my lips.

"No problem…I think we're going to be playing catch up for a while." I turned hearing muffled murmuring from the bedroom and knew Willy was then up and about. "Wait for Willy." I handed him a cup of hot cocoa and got coffee ready for Willy who all but stumbled from the bedroom half awake.

Willy adjusting his clothing making it look less rumpled placing his hat in place. "Oh…Hi Charlie." He glanced at me smiling faintly before taking the cup of coffee from the counter and sitting down sipping at it. "I'm still tired." He whined resting his cheek against the palm of his hand yawning slightly.

"I know." I took a sip of coffee motioning Charlie to continue.

"We've done everything you assigned us, the security room has all the research and other information you needed, and the other law enforcement agencies are all on alert for any issues. According to what we learned their still being held until further notice." Charlie regarded both of his very tired friends waiting for some sort of response from either of them.

"Good." I closed my eyes briefly against the sound of another alarm going off and swore under my breath seeing Charlie's eyes widen. "Sorry Charlie." I flushed as he caught my curse.

"Hand me an axe." I gave Willy a funny look and the imagery that went into my head of him standing out under the alarm with an axe in hand was amusing, even more so when I pictured him bouncing around axing it to smithereens. "I was joking…I think." He realized he sounded far too serious and glanced between Charlie and me.

"I'll go find out what's up." Charlie quickly left leaving the two of us to wince at the increased volume before the door shut behind him.

"That's not such a bad idea." I placed my empty coffee cup on the counter and took a deep breath. "Oiy." I rolled my eyes hearing another go off somewhere else in the factory and watched Willy stand muttering irritably under his breath.

"We're never going to get any sleep." He whined sounding almost as pathetic as I felt at the moment. "Come on dear, let's go find out what in candy's name is going on." I clasped his gloved hand and followed him down a familiar spiraling staircase.

I felt a shove from behind forcing both Willy and myself to topple onto the floor. After untangling ourselves from one another we both saw several Oompa Loompa's running around in a mad dash and saw that Charlie had been the assailant so to speak. Before either of us could ask Iris was in front of us signing as quickly as possible, Willy stood hoisting me to my feet and caught Charlie's collar all three of us bolting for the glass elevator down the hall. Once inside I didn't have to ask what was going on, in the middle of the familiar cinnamon colored hallway was a rampaging group of Oompa Loompa's beating on a group of about four armed men carrying what I assumed were swords until I heard something bounce off the glass elevator and turned nearly white realizing it had been a bullet. _"What about them?"_ I wondered seeing oddly enough they were wearing odd uniforms made of a material I didn't recognize.

"Bullet proof all over." Charlie noticed my worried look and studied the Oompa Loompa's in their sudden success of taking out the four intruders. "Willy re-enforced the glass elevator with the material too." I glanced at very annoyed violet eyes seeing Willy was very, angry which would be an understatement to say the least. "I'm going to go call the police friends we have." He watched Willy clasp my hand exiting the elevator carefully.

I was wondering if it was wise to leave the safety of the elevator, but it appeared the Oompa Loompa's had the four men under perfect control. Once I got close enough it appeared that only one of them was still conscious and it was a woman staring back at us with a sneer of hatred. She was slightly tall built like a supermodel, she had long waist length dark red hair and hard green eyes peering at us almost evilly from her perch on the floor.

"Maxine." I glanced at Willy hearing his soft voice and realizing he apparently knew the girl. "She's Delaine's right hand woman." I sighed miserably seeing that the situation would keep getting worse and worse until York and Delaine were locked up and all their plans fell through.

Minutes later the four prisoners were being carted off by police and needless to say the glass elevator was their last choice after the ride up, it only took them two hours to get back downstairs. Knowing all was safe for the time being Willy and I both started back to his room but I noticed something off on his step, he wavered slightly in the hall just outside his bedroom door. I noticed his coat had a rough spot near his shoulder blade and gasped when his knees buckled sending him to the floor.

"Willy!" I leaned down catching him before he fell face first onto the floor. Several Oompa Loompa's apparently heard my cry and were to our sides in a matter of seconds. "Get him to the bed." I followed after the little people surprised by their strength and was there in seconds carefully rolling him on his side and sliding him from his frock coat. "Oh no…someone get Doris." My voice was filled with horror when I noticed the red stain on his white shirt.

Slowly I removed the rest of his upper body clothing and saw the source of the wound was a deep slash across his shoulder and slightly on the deep side. Not long after revealing the wound Doris was present and immediately took over the situation sending several Oompa Loompa's off to gather things, including the medicine man from the village. Doris wrote down her thoughts quickly handing me the paper and watched as I gently wrung out a cloth in the warm water brought too me starting to gently clean at the gash tears stinging my eyes.

**Did you see what happened?**

I shook my head taking a deep breath. "Charlie pushed us out of the way of an attack…I'm not sure what happened we fled to the glass elevator." I heard a soft moan and realized Willy was starting to come too. "Don't move love." I whispered feeling a smile cross my face thankful he was coming around.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy felt a gentle sensation of cloth against his skin and winced feeling a very noticeable stinging sensation followed by the gentle touch. "I don't plan on it dear." He winced again hearing a sniffle behind him and raising a brow in concern. "You alright?"

"Yes." Her voice was husky but otherwise she sounded fine. "You aren't though…relax." She whispered softly against his ear sliding her hand gently through his hair. "Evan is here." He knew Evan was the doctor of the village and knowing that made him realize something significant had happened to his well being.

Willy felt gentle prodding at his shoulder and winced several times over startled to hear Odette let out a startled sound behind him before she murmured thoughtfully leaving him slightly curious to what was going on.

"What's going on back there?" He smirked thinking it would be a lot less unnerving if they were alone.

"Evan has to numb your shoulder." She whispered softly snuggling into his neck and kissing him softly in response.

"Numb?" He swallowed hard not liking the sounds of that by any means. "Why?" he sounded terrified which brought a frown to her face.

"You apparently were cut with some kind of sword during the attack, Charlie shoved us from the line of fire…not fast enough, you need stitches." She gently traveled her kisses up near his ear knowing it would relax him already feeling the tension in his body against hers.

He felt dizzy. "STITCHES." His voice was much higher then she thought possible and she winced at the sound.

**--Original POV--**

Doris exchanged looks with me and handed me another note almost cautiously.

**I have one of his candies he invented to use in medical emergencies, it serves as a tranquilizer…he will be out long enough to fix his wound and let us treat it. We can't have him panic or move around too much…Oh and he really dislikes needles.**

"Oiy." I sighed nodding at Doris who dashed off briefly from sight returning with said candy and Evan following in with his black bag and other supplies. "Relax Willy." I leaned over meeting his petrified gaze and gently placed my fingers next to his lips with the candy hidden in my hand.

"But needles?" He was aware of something sliding in his mouth and starting to dissolve. "What…"

"He's out." I glanced down watching his violet eyes close and smiled. I stood walking over on the other side of the bed laying beside him while Doris and Evan worked.

My hand gently traced across his face in a soothing fashion and after a short while his wound was taken care of, I was left in charge of caring for him while they took care of the factory. I dozed beside him my hand resting gently against his chest while I snuggled close to him waiting for him to come alive from the candy.

Willy's eyes snapped open instantly. "What happened…(owy)…dear?" I met his violet eyes and smiled slightly. "You slipped me a Mickey." I nodded watching his eyes lower in suspicion.

"They had to give you stitches so you didn't bleed to death or worse. So I slipped you as suggested by Doris…a Mickey." He sighed giving me a look before becoming very aware of his painful shoulder and wincing. "Here." I whispered handing him some water and the pain medicine left by Evan.

"Ew." He wrinkled his face in disgust at the offered medicine and sighed miserably in surrender at my look of warning. "Alright I'll take it." He sighed in defeat and did as stated.

Willy lay there studying me for a long time not daring to move due to his shoulder pain and then something seemed to click in his brain and he frowned almost darkly. I watched as he carefully started to sit up ignoring my worried whispers of protest, he stood staring around the room for a long while and then noticed a new suit lain out for him at the foot of the bed. I knew arguing with him would be useless so instead of doing so I started to help him into his suit giving him a very gentle kiss before he clasped my hand in dark blue gloves that matched his new suite, he then started from the bedroom pausing seeing we had guests waiting for his recovery, mainly Doris, Charlie, and not shockingly Mrs. Bucket.

"You shouldn't be up and about." Mrs. Bucket was instantly in mother mode unaware of the annoyed look Willy exchanged with me.

I sighed worried about Willy as much as she was. "It's alright Mrs. Bucket…I'll keep track of him." She paused exchanging looks with Charlie and nodded almost reluctantly. "Charlie help your mom back to the chocolate room and keep up the research." He nodded leading his mother from the room and listening to her quiet murmurs of worry.

Doris instantly gave Willy one of her warning looks. "What are you doing Mr. Cocoa Bean? You're hurt and should not be up and about worrying that girl or the rest of the Bucket family." Her hands paused at the narrowed violet gaze studying her, she sighed in surrender and stepped aside letting us leave down the stairs.

Willy had a bit of trouble on the stairs and I kept close to make sure he didn't hurt himself further. Something was most definitely on his mind and I was starting to wonder what it was until I found myself outside the library door. He walked into the library turning down a section labeled espionage ironically enough and continued to walk along the several rows of books scanning the shelves carefully. I noticed him pause swaying slightly and was quickly at his side, he gave me a reassuring smile and continued his search among the shelves. Back and forth we went among the section he collected two or three books and started back to the front of the library. The minute we were by the doors of the library he turned to the lounge area and dropped the books a small surprised sound escaping him, my eyes followed and widened at the sight of Maxine sitting among one of the lounge chairs.


	28. Chapter 28: Trouble & Danger

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Trouble & Danger**

I took a breath. "How did you get away from the police?" she smiled briefly an almost evil look coming into her eyes.

"Easily enough…that's all you need to know. How are you Willy?" her voice was soft with an underlying tone that gave me the creeps.

He winced at the movement when he crossed his arms instinctively. "Don't move dear." His whisper was light but I knew he knew far more about this girl than I did. "What do you want Maxie?" he sounded cynical and I noticed her eyes flair at the nickname.

Maxine took a deep breath restraining her urge to charge him, he was always good at getting on her nerves. "You already know…Delaine isn't overly comfy in a cell." She smiled noting his flinch when he shifted his arms tighter to his chest. "Hurt much?"

"That's it." I started forward surprised when Maxine stood and crossed her arms studying me appearing ready for the action.

"I wouldn't you little plaything…he never takes women seriously, you'll be gone in a month." Her sneer really set off my temper and suddenly I was seeing red.

He quickly uncrossed his arms already seeing I was beyond angry and caught my arm with his better side. "Don't, she's very good at fighting." His voice was soft and made me come back to reality.

"I'll rip her eyes out." My voice was the most dangerous he had ever heard from me and forced him to wonder if I could handle Maxine or not.

Maxine giggled. "You wish sweetie…does he still start with the romantic walk in his roof garden, or show you his interesting petting zoo, or maybe you went right to bed with him like the tart you really are?" her smirk deepened as my gaze met hers.

"Willy?" His violet gaze rested on me for a moment. "Let go…I'm currently seeing red and really don't want to hurt you in the process of going to beat her senseless." He complied reflexively after hearing the tone in my voice, which made him very nervous.

"You…ha…you couldn't…" (_Smack)_ my fist instantly connected with her face sending her reeling back hard onto the floor with a groan.

I glanced down over the startled woman with a smile on my face. "I don't cat fight." She let out a low curse starting to climb to her feet going for my ankles, I lifted my foot kicking her in the back and in the process of dodging her fell on my own back.

"Now I'm going to kill your little tart." Maxine's eyes met worried violet ones and she stood diving for my throat. I instinctively lifted my feet catching her hands and sent her flying overhead. "AAAAHHH…shit." She hit the carpet hard within about a foot of Willy and felt his cane pin into her back with a familiar amused giggle.

She glanced up noticing his eyes were twinkling and a smirk was present on his face. "Maxie, Maxie…for your information, she was rather difficult to convince to like me to begin with, secondly she's the only woman I've fallen in love with, and she just kicked your bum." I stood glancing over to the currently fuming Maxine seeing Willy handling the situation at the moment.

I brushed myself off and started toward them. "Call me Maxie once more Willy and I will ram that cane in your ass." She hissed noting his eyes slit in irritation. "You can't love anyone, look at all your bombed relationships, no one can deal with your demented, egotistical, less then appealing persona, your looks are the only thing that gets you laid." She caught the cane by twisting at an odd angle and freed herself startled when a foot connected with her back sending her again flat on her face.

"Please shut your mouth." I noticed something in Willy's face after her attack and frowned seeing the familiar twinkle dull slightly. "Iris…get some help." I noticed the startled looking Oompa Loompa watching the scene around her and saw her bow rushing out of the library quickly.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy didn't say anything more watching Maxine dragged from the room bound and gagged for the police to come and collect her. _"You can't love anyone, look at all your bombed relationships, no one can deal with your demented, egotistical, less then appealing persona, your looks are the only thing that gets you laid."_ Her verbal attack was haunting him for the moment and he couldn't bring himself to speak to Odette at the moment and noticed she seemed alert to his thoughts, his eyes followed her as she collected the books and walked over setting them down for him and then she absently returned to the zodiac book which hadn't been moved since their last visit.

"She doesn't know what's she's talking about." Odette's voice broke into his worried thoughts, he glanced down realizing he had sat down in one of the chairs and was looking at one of the books. "Reading upside down was a give away." He glanced down and saw he had the book opened and it was upside down.

He lowered his eyes thoughtfully. "She is right in some aspects though." His response was an annoyed snort. "You don't believe me?" he met her curious blue gaze. "I would imagine you picked up on my less then amusing traits when you first met me." He closed the book setting it aside. "Aren't you worried she's right about me tossing you aside?" she felt herself swallow hard wondering if he was being serious or not.

"_Charlie wouldn't…wait Charlie can't control this."_ I managed to swallow the lump sneaking in my throat. "No." she knew she didn't feel sure but she sounded sure enough. She saw his brow quirk at this and cleared her throat thinking of the right words. "You don't toss aside those you love." She lowered her gaze back to her book hearing an intake of breath.

"Why are you so sure about that?" He hadn't brought up this point and hadn't really thought much about it until Maxine intervened. _"I need a real answer."_ He waited for a minute watching her blue eyes lock with his.

**--Original POV--**

"I felt it." I considered my thoughts for a minute before continuing. "Your kiss, embrace, the way you let me touch you, all you are is love Willy and I love you." I saw his smile light up those violet eyes. "That's all that matters to me." He stood startling me at his sudden movement.

Willy winced at the sudden movement and walked over sitting beside me feeling the couch sink under both of them. "Nice to know my other quirks don't damper things." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I love you too." He was surprised when I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine, he slowly returned the kiss lacing his fingers through my hair his tongue meeting mine in the process.

"Why were you testing me?" his violet eyes widened slightly at the question.

He was surprised I had picked up on that. "What do you mean dear?" he could already see that wasn't the best thing to say just by the suspicious look he was getting.

"You may be and enigma Willy, but I've solved enough of the puzzle to know you were testing me…why?" He laced his fingers together and observed me for a long moment, the silence was starting to get to me.

"_I've gotten far closer to you then any others."_ He smiled at this thought seeing my expression turn curious at his smile. "Why do you think I would test you?" now he was teasing me and I knew it, but it still was not amusing and I caught his laced hands with my own drawing his attention to them for minute, his smile grew.

"Willy Wonka…this is far from amusing, why did you test me?" I refused to release his hands even when he attempted to move them.

"I needed to know if you felt the same way." His violet eyes were now studying me for a moment watching my annoyance melt in that instant. "It would have been wrong if we didn't each feel the same." I released his hands and kissed his cheek before returning to my book.

"You are still annoying." I giggled at his pretend offended expression feeling my legs lifted across his lap as he used them as a book desk. "Oh my…he's turned me into a human desk." He smirked at this.

"Why not…I use you for a human pillow." I felt my cheeks burn at that and was half tempted to literally throw the book at him. He returned his attention to the book. "I think red is more your color dear."

"_Ooo..I'll get you for that." _ I was pondering interesting revenge methods for a long while getting back into my book. I felt a gentle movement against my legs and glanced up from my book seeing Willy was now studying me, I rose a brow out of curiosity and took the book he had held for me to read over. _"Ricardo Palmer, head of CIA headquarters section one, eyes only information in the following paragraph. This agent has been promoted due to his cunning and immense knowledge of the judicial systems across the world, he had assisted in many investigations and has resources that would astound any agent, we highly recommend him for any case nationally and world wide. His resources and gifts with practices of several law systems has proven very useful._" I handed the book back pondering several things, how did Willy get that book was my first thought, then I thought about Ricardo's talents with judicial systems across the globe and the aforementioned resources he had. My heart sank when I come to several very lousy conclusions and met his curious violet eyes and what I assumed was a mirrored expression of defeat on my face.

"He's the head of CIA section one…when did they become sections?" I could feel my panic set in and frowned in annoyance. "Blah." My mouth felt like cotton and I was far from pleased at the moment.

"Not entirely sure how to answer the sections part…Allen brought this book by for me to look over." His violet eyes studied my rather sour look. "He didn't know I make copies of things that I find useful or interesting." My eyes met his and a brief smirk crossed my face.

"Sneaky." He shrugged wincing again and remembering his painful experience with a blade not long ago. "You really need to stop doing that." He gave me one of his looks, I couldn't help but giggle. "Why do I get the feeling that's temporary until you speak with Evan?" and then I saw that mischievous smile light up his eyes.

"Why do you know so much?" Willy retorted watching as I put aside both books and regarded him. "Miss Sassy." He pulled me slowly across the couch knowing I wouldn't kick do to his injury at the moment. I felt his hands slowly slide up my sides and giggled when he started to tickle me, I rolled off the couch with a light thud still laughing.

"Cheat." I sat up giving him a rather interesting grin before standing and following his slow movements to the door. "Hold on a minute." He paused alert to concern in my voice and was aware of my hand gently brushing near his wound. "Let's get your coat off something is wrong." I helped him off with his coat and saw that his shirt was again stained lightly with blood. "Shit." I shook my head sighing miserably.

"What's wrong?" He glanced down at his coat in hand and noticed it was slightly wet, his gloved fingers moved gently across the fabric and he realized it was blood just by the odd copper scent. "Gobstoppers." He winced feeling her hand gently move against the fabric of his shirt and heard an annoyed sigh.

"Let's get you to the couch." I clasped his better arm and led him over to the couch seeing he was far from amused with the blood discovery. "Can Evan fix this here?" he glanced up at me for a minute and nodded. "I'll find Doris or Iris." I turned walking toward the doors hearing muttered candy curses behind me.

I stepped out into the hall and noticed several workers moving back and forth, I stopped one of them explaining I needed Doris, or Iris and Evan immediately. With a bow the worker vanished quickly among the factory. I rejoined Willy in the library seeing he was a bit paler then usual and frowned walking quickly to his side, his violet gaze met mine instantly seeing I was concerned and he smiled. _"No need to worry dear."_ He thought still thinking over the earlier conversation and how much he cared for me. I glanced at the blood on his shirt frowning seeing it had grown slightly and started to help him off with the shirt. The stitches were still intact but the bleeding wasn't stopping. I was aware of a gentle tug at my pants and glanced down seeing Iris was holding a wash basin with a cloth, Doris was now walking through the library doors with a worried Evan following behind her. I wiped off the blood watching him wince again before Evan was immediately taking care of the wound.

I glanced at the doctor carefully before noticing an almost teasing smirk on Willy's face. "I know that look…what are you up to?" his eyes twinkled at that and the smirk grew.

"I'm not up to anything, Evan's using the Oompa Loompa methods of healing…secret tribe medicine." Iris and Doris exchanged giggles seeing I was still very confused at this. "They won't reveal this to anyone…" he paused watching my gaze return to his. "I'll explain more in a minute."

I knew he was teasing me, and the Oompa Loompa's were far to amused for me not to know this. Something about it though had me wondering what he was thinking, you could almost see wheels turning in his head and it just made my curiosity worse. I waited patiently seeing Evan offer me a thumbs up before I heard the doors open again and saw someone bring in another frock coat identical to the one ruined with blood and clean shirt. I stood going to help him back into the cloths and stopped seeing his shoulder was now completely healed except for a very thin pink line which was starting to fade from sight. I stood there in surprise feeling Willy gently tug away his shirt and finish getting dressed.

He nodded watching the room clear of Oompa Loompa's. "Are you worried something might fly in there?" I realized my mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise and snapped it closed. I met those twinkling highly amused violet eyes and tilted my head to the side still confused. "As I was explaining they don't reveal this to anyone, unless they have lived in the factory for a long time…like Charlie and his family." I felt myself nod still confused but the explanation was helping a little bit.

"_Hang on a minute?"_ my mind was working faster then my mouth. "W-What does that mean exactly?" my mouth was dry and I was suddenly wondering what he was talking about. "I haven't been around here long enough for them to trust me then, so…

"Can I finish dear?" I fell silent studying his intense violet gaze feeling my face burn at the amused look I was receiving, to say the least I felt extremely stupid at the moment. "I trust you, therefore they trust you." I again felt my head spinning with questions but nothing managed to escape my lips. "Now that this is settled come with me." He clasped my hand leading me from the library and out into the familiar hall, soon we were again in the glass elevator.

It wasn't settled as far as I was concerned there was much more behind it, but I couldn't find my voice and just allowed Willy to lead me around for a bit. We were again seated in the control room and while he was doing his thing at the computer and several monitors, I stood staring off into space barely aware of the coffee handed to me which I sipped at thoughtfully. My mind was slowly ticking over what had happened and what was behind those mysterious violet eyes, when he had said that he was indicating more but I could not put my finger on it. I was again outwitted by the enigma of Willy Wonka and this time was too distracted thinking about what had happened to let it get to me. Charlie had come in and out several times among other members of the Bucket family to drop off information and talk briefly with him, but I was still in my own little world at least until I was drawn back rather suddenly.

A hand waved in front of my eyes startling me. "You are alive, I was starting to get worried there." His violet eyes were twinkling with amusement and a smirk was present on his face.

"Sorry…off in my own thoughts." I glanced around the room noticing it was almost empty and wondered how late it really was. "It's empty." I felt really intelligent then.

"Usually three in the morning does that dear." He giggled at her startled expression. "What's on your mind?" he stood stretching offering her his hand which she accepted standing near him.

"You." I smiled as he cut off a yawn and glanced at me briefly amused. "You're still an enigma." He smirked at this and bowed playfully before pulling me to his side and exiting the control room.

I lay there next to Willy lost in my thoughts something had woken me but I wasn't sure what it was, all was silent around the factory for once. That's when it dawned on me and I sat upright glancing down seeing he was still sound asleep beside me. Slowly I slid from bed grasping the blue robe at the foot of the bed and shuffling across the room, I opened the door and noticed nothing was out of place or appeared that way, dim violet embers remained in the fireplace but the flame had long since died down for the evening. _"It's far too quiet, I don't even hear the shuffling of the night Oompa Loompa's anymore."_ I jumped muffling my startled cry when I turned seeing Willy was standing beside me, his hand resting on my shoulder. _"Why are you up and about dear?"_ he had a perplexed expression on his face before he tilted his head apparently catching on to the too silent factory as well.

"Strange." His voice barely audible in the quiet room, he nudged me forward further into the room and stood close to my side scanning the silent room. "The fire never gets that low." His gaze carefully scanned the room again and paused on the door.

My eyes rested on the door as well. "Isn't it open?" he nodded again carefully looking around the room tensing. _"This can't be good."_ I thought absently reaching around behind me and pressing the Oompa Loompa call button behind us.

After a good ten minutes no sign of the small workers come to our aid. "That's more then odd, it's unnerving." Willy gripped his cane like a weapon and studied the silent darkness around us for a very long while before noticing I had pressed the call button again.

Both of us let out startled sounds when the door opened.

"Doris." Both of us said in relief seeing her puzzled expression before she turned on the dim lights of the room revealing nothing hidden among the shadows.

"Doris…what on earth is going on?" I watched as Willy walked quickly across the room to the call button for the Buckets and waited patiently for him to clarify all was well. I accepted the note from Doris.

**I'm not sure what's going on at the moment, I haven't seen many of the others around and the security team was awoken by Adam due to something on the monitors. No alarms or anything has gone off as of yet.**

"Great." I murmured hearing Willy murmuring in response to whom I assumed was Charlie or Mrs. Bucket on the other end of the intercom. "I'm glad their alright." I felt relieved when I received a reassuring nod and grin from him and showed him the note.

Willy placed his hand against his chin thoughtfully. "The alarms didn't go off once…chocolate room." his troubled look made me feel very anxious and I quickly followed him into our room throwing on our previous cloths before running after him to the glass elevator.

The elevator shot so quickly through the factory I didn't even realize we had stopped at the chocolate room until I felt his grasp on my hand and he tugged me from the machine. We were in a different area then usual of the room which normally would have surprised me, but considering whom I was with it really didn't. The chocolate room was quiet too quiet almost eerie, the silence was deafening and I wasn't the only one to pick up on this. Willy led me through a thick clump of licorice vines and stood there hidden among them waiting for something, I wasn't entirely sure of what but something was definitely going to happen. It felt like hours when it was only a few minutes, ten tops and there just outside the Bucket house stood a figure that I recognized as Allen but Willy didn't react to this, he reacted to the figure holding Allen by the shirt collar with something in hand glinting by the artificial candy moonlight keeping the room lit.

"Palmer." He hissed softly next to me making my skin prickle at his tone. "How did he get in my factory and how the licorice whip did Allen let him get him cornered?" he tapped his cane in thought observing the situation outside the Bucket household and flinched watching the shiny object connect with the side of Allen's head sending him crumpling to the candy grass ground.

"Allen might have tried to warn us, Palmer could have done just about anything to get by him." Willy regarded me a moment and nodded. "I know you two aren't on good terms, but I don't think he's all bad." His violet eyes stated otherwise but he didn't argue with me at the moment.

"Did anyone ever tell you…you are far too good for me?" His smirk appeared after the snort he received in response. "I need to get to the house without being noticed." He thought about the layout of the candy room and nodded apparently deciding on a plan. "Stay…don't argue." Before I could even get out two words he was gone, rushing off as silent as a cat in the chocolate room.


	29. Chapter 29: To The Rescue

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: To The Rescue**

I would have found him ducking around amusing if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation at hand. Actually the longer I stood there pondering the shiny object in Palmer's hand and the situation I couldn't sit still any longer and started to follow off in the direction Willy had disappeared too. _"He can lecture me later."_ I paused behind a patch of candy crème pumpkins watching him observe the scene inside the Bucket house with a very noticeable annoyed expression. _"Whatever is going on in there is not a good thing."_ I stood making my way around behind a candy tree with what I assumed appeared to be a candied fruit and watched him disappear around the back of the house. I heard a familiar startled sound and peered over around the house as cautiously as possible, to my horror Willy was cornered by Maxine of all people and was casually talking his way through the situation. Without even giving him a warning Maxine's fist connected with his jaw sending him sideways into the house, I then saw something small glint in the chocolate room light watching his violet gaze narrow but he followed her hesitant moves toward the Bucket house and inside. _"He's caught…now what?"_ I stood there for a long moment trying to think and as silently as possible went around to the front of the house listening for any signs of movement. I peeked around the corner seeing Allen was still lying unconscious outside the house now bound and gagged, I as quietly as possible grasped his bound legs and started pulling him as fast as I could around the side of the house and managing to make it safely into the pumpkin patch out of sight.

I untied Allen and sat there lightly tapping at his face, Doris had managed to sneak up on me without warning and being wise to my usual reaction tossed something in my mouth before I could let out a cry. "Doris." I whispered smiling at the taste of peppermint. "Is there anyway to clean him up and wake him?" I noticed blood seeping slightly around his collar and sighed irritated with all the violence around me at the moment. She disappeared and re-appeared moment later with a bandage of sorts and water to take care of Allen.

While Doris was nursing Allen I studied the Bucket house wondering what was going on inside and if Willy was alright. The thoughts and images running through my head about what would happen to any of them were far from pleasant and having an overactive imagination really didn't help matters much.

"What happened?" I turned regarding Allen who had come to and was silently reading over a note that Doris had given him. "They have Willy?" his voice was almost one of horror.

"Yes." He jumped startled by my voice and turned studying me. "I dragged you over here…need your help. Doris get all the help you can find." She nodded but paused when Allen caught her arm.

"He locked the village. Delaine remembered the village and used Charlie to lock the Oompa Loompa tribe up." Doris took a breath and glanced at me almost hesitantly.

"Doris…Willy isn't the only one with keys other then Charlie is he?" she glanced back and forth a minute and sighed. "Oh great." I muttered crossly. She offered me a secretive smile which made me think a minute and then I smiled. "Go get the help then."

Doris disappeared quickly from the room. "I thought…

"It's a big secret with them, don't ask how I read them…Willy's rubbing off on me." I paused turning to the sound of voices and saw Maxine talking avidly with a woman next to the house in annoyed tones. "Delaine?" Allen nodded in confirmation, I frowned slightly but studied her from our hiding spot. She was tall resembling Maxine in height but had knee length almost white blonde hair and from what I could gather at the distance dark eyes, she wore a black shirt and jeans and was waving her hands avidly in annoyance. "They know you're gone…Maxine is probably talking about me right now."

Allen thought about that for a long moment and finally asked. "Are you the one Maxine was ranting handed her ass to her?" I smirked at that and nodded. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"I don't have a good side." I noticed his curious look before he shrugged disregarding the comment. "Doris." I smiled seeing the room was starting to fill with hundreds of the little Oompa Loompa's and all of them were wearing the strange bullet proof suits. "We can't do anything until the others are safe and out of harms way." She nodded in agreement and with a mischievous twinkle motioned for us to follow her.

Allen nearly fell over several of the candy plants on our way after the small woman and I somehow managed to stay on my feet both of us pausing at an underground tunnel entrance. I was puzzled and took the note offered to my by her reading it to myself. _"Mr. Cocoa Bean had these installed in case of emergencies, also in case the river were to ever flood. There's one leading right into the Bucket's house, Mr. and Mrs. Buckets room to be precise, be careful…if anything were to happen to you, Mr. Cocoa Bean would go over the edge."_ I nodded handing the note back to her and jumped down into the tunnel landing smack on my bum and groaning in annoyance. Allen landed more gracefully and stifled laughter watching me stand and brush myself off. I slowly led the way through the tunnel and glanced up thanks to one of Willy's luminous candies Doris had given me to light the way with and saw the door labeled Bucket's room. I started up the ladder and opened the hatch carefully staring around the room noticing it was clear. Allen paused staring around the room and spotting only a double bed and simple dresser before hearing voice outside the room and halting.

I carefully stepped over to the door and listened to the muffled voices identifying them one at a time.

"You aren't going to find her Delaine, she left the factory not long after Maxie announced my less then successful relationships." Willy's voice was full of venom and I could hear Charlie gasp in the background in surprise, Willy had them all fooled for the moment.

"That's too bad for your little protégée then Willy…I find it amusing Maxine chased her off so easily." Delaine's voice sounded like soft velvet thick with a Spanish accent. "You were adorable but not the best lover." I could just see the dark look in Willy's eyes in my minds eye, you never take on the male ego without invoking some sort of wrath.

I turned seeing Allen was studying what I presumed to be a very scary look on my face. "I don't like her already." My voice was barely audible.

"Toss him in the bedroom for now, we'll deal with the machine shortly." Allen and I both exchanged startled looks and quickly shut the trap door hiding under the bed, which was currently the only safe place to do so at the moment. "Let's keep the children for the moment, I want the others locked in there…Willy and I have some business to attend to." I watched from the bed as Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were led into the room along with the grandparents, Lexie's mom and grandmother. The door slammed behind them with a clicking sound.

"Get them out of here." Allen gave me a very irritated look. "You want to experience Maxine's encounter first hand?" he climb from under the bed both of us hushing the families and sending them with him down the tunnel.

"Be careful." I nodded seeing Allen wasn't entirely convinced I could handle things on my own, but he did start leading them down the hidden hatch.

I turned to the door and tested the handle as cautiously as I could and realized the clicking sound hadn't been a lock but a gun being loaded instead. _"Great."_ I sighed leaning against the cool wood listening to the other side of the door hoping for some sign of Willy, Charlie and Lexie's safety. I heard a startled sound from both kids and a defined groan from Willy.

"That's for being such an egotistical prick." I heard Maxine's voice very close to the door and then the sound of shifting off to the side of it.

"You still can't hit, Odette did fairly good at handing your bum to you as I recall." I stifled my giggle and smiled realizing Willy was basically taunting Maxine, I heard the sound of a slap and realized it must have come from Delaine because Maxine's steps hadn't shifted from her current position.

"Stop." I heard the soft voice of Lexie in a pleading tone and hesitated hearing a startled sound followed by a warning, I knew Charlie had threatened whomever had went for Lexie.

"_If you touch either of them or him once more…I'll rip you both apart." _ I heard noise behind me and saw Allen had returned looking a bit worse for wear. We both stood back as the door opened and Charlie followed by Lexie came flying in, Allen caught them both before they hit the floor. I clamped a hand over both there mouths shaking my head. Charlie once release hugged me tightly along with Lexie before I motioned them both down the hole and saw Doris waiting to lead them away. Reluctantly both kids followed after her but Charlie knew I had something up my sleeve and reassured Lexie all the way.

"What do you plan on doing?" Allen whispered thoughtfully before I turned allowing a very dangerous smile on my face.

"Ricardo is the only one that has a gun right?" He nodded in response. "Iris and Doris have a plan to get him out…is York out there?" I couldn't believe in all the commotion I forgot him. Allen shook his head. _"How did Delaine get out if York didn't?"_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Shove him in with the rest." Delaine hissed before Allen or I could react at this the door flew open and in come Willy landing smack on top of me. Luckily no one had noticed our presence in the room for the time being.

I groaned faintly but smiled up at the surprised violet eyes peering down at me. "She's violent." I frowned noticed a trail of blood on his lip and a faint tint of bruising at the side of his face. "You alright love?" he nodded slowly removing himself from me and helping me to my feet. "I never do what I'm told just so you know…Doris is very helpful by the way." I pointed to the hatch in the floor and saw him smirk at this.

"You never listen dear." I shook my head with an amused smile seeing Allen stare up at the ceiling and shake his head at our banter.

"Are you two lovebirds done…we have three problems out there and she kindly pointed out York is still missing." Willy turned regarding Allen for a moment but instead of the usual hardness gave him an amused smile instead.

"Still pushy." Allen shrugged leading the way to the tunnel.

"Still cocky." He pointed to Willy's injuries and offered a curt nod.

"Both boys." I rolled my eyes and followed after them wrapping my arm around Willy's waist. "Who killed York?" both paused in the tunnel and turned to regard me curiously. "It stands to reason since he was the one that started the mess, one of them did away with him. He didn't strike me as a team player." Willy tightened his hold around me and glanced at Allen.

Allen felt his mouth close after the initial shock wore off. "Does she always come up with randomness like that?" Willy nodded instantly in response to that.

"She's an artist, has to think on her feet." I glanced back and forth swearing something other then hate was among the two then, something resembling almost respect. "Which one though is the question?" Allen and Willy both paused staring back and forth at one another and then I felt my heart drop realizing whom they were suspecting.

"She wouldn't be that stupid." Allen remarked apparently both coming to the same conclusion.

"She can buy her way out of a murder conviction, she's far nastier then I recall too." Willy rubbed his bruising cheek in thought.

"She's going to see everyone's gone…she come to under prepared for the army of little people waiting outside." Allen noticed Willy's brow rise at this and saw him glance at me. "She's very resourceful…Doris seems to be very cooperative with her too."

"What…she's his right hand Oompa Loompa…she would set up a whole army and then some to keep him safe." I heard an amused chuckle at this and saw that strange look in his violet gaze again before he nodded in agreement. "You and I really need to talk after this mess."

"Yes dear." Willy pointed to the opening watching Allen exit and then helped me out standing there glancing around the chocolate room. "Army would be understatement." He regarded me from my current position on the candy grass glancing around at the hundreds of little people.

"Doris took me too literally." I noticed his amused look and noticed the little people quickly take over the Bucket house.


	30. Chapter 30: Danger Returns & Mischief Ab

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Danger Returns & Mischief Abound**

"She left huh?" Delaine stood behind me and forced me to turn glancing at glittering dark blue eyes, I heard a click and took a sharp intake of breath. All froze around us and Willy studied her wearily. "You know I think Maxine underestimated you Willy…this one appears to be dumb enough to believe everything you say, she's a cute little tart." I hated that word with a passion and cursed under my breath.

"Delaine." His voice was very firm hinted with warning.

"Don't even think of ordering me around Willy. I'm going to make this very simple." Delaine paused regarding those around her. "You and your tart are going to take me to the machine, the others for your safety and hers will stay down here…I don't care what you do with Palmer, Maxine and York's body is currently in the trunk of my car." Without a word from anyone he nodded watching as I stood, her hand firmly locked on my shirt and the gun was firmly shoved into my lower back just by my heart. "Move."

Everyone's eyes were locked on Willy and I as we led the way to the glass elevator, Delaine noticed her advice was taken to the last syllable and smirked. Once inside the elevator she steadied herself familiar with it by then and soon we were rushing through the factory. _"The machine was dismantled what is he going to do?"_ I wondered feeling something slid slightly around my neck like some sort of necklace and instinctively reaching up feeling a chocker like chain, I felt the gun move from my back and stepped over to Willy as fast as I could. His violet eyes rested on my neck and I could already see the necklace was not decoration, his eyes were widened in worry before they narrowed at the cold smile on Delaine's face.

She crossed her arms ignoring the colors and sounds of the factory. "You remember." I saw his fist clench and glanced back and forth worriedly.

"It's not necessary…the machine was dismantled not long after you left and the test failed." I felt his hand tenderly touch around the strange necklace on my neck and noticed his almost frightened expression. "Delaine please take this off of Odette." His tone was pleading and I didn't like the fear behind it.

"Sorry Willy…not until I get what I want." Her voice was sharp and almost biting. "She won't blow up unless you do something wrong." I felt my legs buckle at this and was aware of arms quickly wrapping around my frame. "She won't loose her pretty little head over the situation for the moment." I took this threat in carefully and finally met his worried gaze.

"I'm alright." I whispered softly feeling his grasp relax.

"For now." Delaine studied us carefully and her cold smile turned even more evil, if that was possible. "I never thought I would see it, you really did find someone you care about…how quaint." He could feel the anger inside welling to the surface but knew it would do nothing but get me hurt.

The elevator continued to travel through the factory at an almost alarming speed both Willy and Delaine giving each other hateful looks while I pondered the fact I had a bomb literally strapped around my neck. _"This is carrying espionage to far…and over a machine designed for candy of all things."_ I could sense fear and worry coming from Willy but the dominate one was un-chartered hatred, anger you could almost feel the rage seeping from him. The elevator stopped inside what I had been told was an identical replica of Willy's TV room, it was designed to house the laser and had necessary safety measures for all contingencies, the laser was no longer there and was tucked away into millions of pieces in a far corner of the white room. Delaine frowned at this and took a deep breath, she tapped her foot for a long few minutes before a wicked smile appeared to flash in her eyes, neither Willy or I liked this expression and I wrapped my arms around him worried of what would happen next.

"Have some of those little creatures of yours return this machine to working order…or she looses her pretty little head, I mean this Willy and don't even try to do anything tricky." Her voice was so dangerous sounding with the Spanish accent I took a deep breath and glanced up at hard almost glittering violet eyes.

"Their nice people and preferred to be referred to as Oompa Loompa's or by name." my voice was soft and I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I hated how she sounded like they were beneath her, it angered me.

"She has a sympathy for those things as much as you do." Delaine wrinkled her nose in disgust before observing Willy walk away from my grasp and murmur something in one of the intercoms inside the room.

"He dated you?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice and noticed her amused smile Willy nervously stared back and forth. _"No wonder he dumped your ass, I would have sent you down the garbage chute like he did Veruca, I would have left the incinerator on though."_ I frowned thoughtfully watching her eyes glitter.

"Among other things, he enjoys little games…I vaguely recall something about licorice ropes and…

"Enough Delaine." He was fuming over her taunting and did not like how much she was enjoying it in the least. "Leave her alone." I wasn't sure I entirely believed her, I knew he wasn't exactly innocent when I met him but neither was I.

"You couldn't have been worth much…otherwise I wouldn't be here with him now." The retort made her bristle I could see it in her gaze, I was basically saying I was much better in bed then she was, clearly this did not make her happy.

**--Willy Wonka's POV--**

Willy was fuming inside he could feel the anger burning within him and just wanted to let it out, he couldn't though because he didn't want Odette to get hurt. The fact that she was baiting Delaine into a dangerous game of cat and mouse was not exactly making him comfortable but her last comment had made his eyes bug, he knew Delaine hated her ego picked at and that was a sharp blow to said ego.

"You're lucky I need you alive." Delaine narrowed her eyes watching a satisfied smug smile appear on her face and turned seeing Willy was nervously studying them both. "She has a lot in common with you…including stupidity." She leaned against the wall watching both parties for a short while and then peered up as several very irritated looking Oompa Loompa's stepped into the room, they immediately set to work putting the machine together. "Oh and Willy if you mess with the necklace……she goes boom." She smirked watching the machine being put together as Odette stepped over to his side with an annoyed expression on her face.

**--Original POV--**

Willy and I studied the reluctant Oompa Loompa's as they started to piece together to machine almost wearily studying Delaine and then us. I knew they were concerned for Willy's safety and after a few minutes realized they were as concerned about me as him, it didn't strike me as too odd but something about their concern seemed to click in my mind. _"Willy's planning something…or at least was before this happened."_ I noticed the dark looks Delaine would receive from the little people in the room and half expected their dark eyes to burn her on sight, no such look but the anger and tension in the room was very unnerving.

Willy's lips gently brushed against my cheek near my ear. "Are you alright?" his breath was warm and a comfort to me, I nodded in response. "She won't let either of us out of this alive…

"I know." My voice was soft and determined. "She plans on killing any and all witness's, all she has to do is press something and I go boom along with everyone else." I had a wry smile on my face but every fiber of my being was screaming 'kill the bitch.' "I know she warned you…but can you see what there is to it anyway?" he regarded me with a fearful look reflected in those violet eyes I had grown to love a great deal. "Doesn't matter either way love." I clasped his hand gently in reassurance seeing he was still very hesitant.

Taking a deep breath Willy gently moved my hair aside studying Delaine who was currently occupied with the process of the machine being rebuilt. He studied the clasp of the bomb necklace for a good ten minutes careful Delaine didn't see either of us were up to anything.

"It's a simple trigger mechanism." He whispered softly keeping his hand locked with mine.

"Can you disconnect it?" I heard a deep sigh and knew he could, I also knew he was reluctant because something could happen if something just went briefly wrong. "Don't have a choice Willy…besides she will eventually kill Charlie and the others if this plan of hers isn't stopped." I turned meeting his gaze and saw a frown crease his face.

He glanced at Delaine seeing she was still paying them no mind and bit his cheek in thought. "You are stubborn dear…remind me to do something about that later." He tried to sound playful but the fear was still inside his voice. _"There is going to be a later otherwise she won't know if I severely harm that woman or not."_ He slid his hands quickly around the necklace and reached into one of his many pocket producing a liquid inside a small tube.

I felt an odd burning sensation and heard the sounds of sparks, but nothing happened. "Safe?" I regarded his relieved look and smiled. "Now I'm going to hurt that woman." He clasped my hand tighter in response to the threat.

"She still has the gun." He remarked taking the necklace in hand and noting one of the Oompa Loompa's at his side studying him expectantly, he handed him the necklace and watched him disappear from the room without argument from Delaine.

Delaine turned to the happy couple. "Why did that one leave?" her voice was suspicious and both of us noticed her reach into a pocket.

"Not every part of the machine is in here…I was getting ready to dispose of it." His voice was sarcastic and Delaine clearly did not like his tone in the least.

"Careful Willy…I will blow up that pretty little tart." She warned seeing my eyes flair and giggling at my reaction. She turned away from us and I noticed Willy moving his hands quickly while she was occupied elsewhere.

Delaine unaware of what was going on kept watching the reconstruction of the machine, I watched what Willy was up too and saw several Oompa Loompa's make a mini ladder with one another and carefully maneuver around Delaine, the top one carefully reached behind the unaware woman and pulled out something silver. I noticed his violet gaze sparkle as the little men disappeared with the gun.

Willy released his firm grasp on my hand and took my chin gently in his other hand. "Go attack if you like, remember that she is going away for a long time afterward." I nodded starting toward her slowly.

"I'll remember to leave something for them to haul away." I whispered over my shoulder watching him stifle an amused laugh.

Delaine heard the strange stifled familiar laugh and turned. (_SMACK_) Delaine stumbled hard into the wall and slid down clasping her bleeding lip in pure shock. Her eyes instantly went to my neck seeing the bomb was gone and she quickly caught my foot forcing me to fall back hard on my back with a groan. _"Oiy…she doesn't fight fair."_ I rubbed my throbbing skull feeling hands clasp around my neck and started to choke. I started to see spots and no matter what move I tried she somehow managed to keep my neck in her grasp, I was feeling the threat of oblivion sneaking up on me until I heard a startled sound feeling the grasp leave my neck. I rolled coughing hard before scrambling to my feet seeing Delaine struggling kicking in the air while Willy used his cane to restrain the struggling woman against his body. I walked up and punched her hard between the eyes watching her slump unconscious.

Willy allowed the unconscious form to fall at his feet. "You alright dear?" I nodded still rubbing my neck and letting out a couple of extra coughs. "She always did fight unfairly." I gave him a withering look.

"You should have dumped her down the garbage chute and left her to roast." I stated sarcastically aware of the room opening and several uniformed men coming in to collect Delaine.

Willy and I suddenly found ourselves tackled by Charlie, Lexie, Doris, and Iris both exchanging surprised looks. "You're both alright!" they cried while Doris and Iris peered up with big grins on their faces.

"We were." I muttered trying to inspect to see if we had any broken bones after the crushing hug. Willy nodded in agreement seeing the rest of the group studying us with smiles of delight on their faces, and again we found ourselves crushed among them, Willy was definitely far from used to this and looked very terrified from the experience.

"Air!" called Mrs. Bucket seeing the discomfort on Willy's face as the rest of the families backed off. "Lets leave them be and go sort this mess out with the police." The room started to clear long enough for Willy and I to answer questions.

After that was over Willy and I retreated to his bedroom both sitting down on the bed and took several breaths. It was over, finally over and things could return to normal, well as normal as they could get around the chocolate factory. We both lay there wrapped around each other staring off into space for what seemed like hours, finally he stirred moving his hand lightly through my hair I peered up seeing a small smile there to greet me and snuggled closer to him. I awoke the next morning to a note explaining he was working in the inventing room and would see me for lunch to discuss something very important, this intrigued my curiosity and brought a smile to my face. Slowly I made my way into a warm shower and emerged in a navy blue robe finding Doris and Iris both waiting in the room motioning for me to follow them to a smaller closet off to the side of Willy's room I hadn't noticed, inside was my wardrobe which did surprise me slightly. Once I was dressed in a green spaghetti strapped shirt and blue bellbottom jeans they led me up to the rooftop forest and across to where my room connected with Willy's I followed them inside the room and noticed the whole thing had been turned into one massive art studio, I exchanged curious looks with both women before again they motioned me back upstairs and out to the rooftop forest. A white tiger had fallen into step with us and had apparently taken a liking to my presence, she continuously scrubbed at my hand for attention until we paused outside Willy's room and there in the doorway was a man I hadn't met yet, this startled me but I was reassured by the tiny people around me and the purr from the large cat. He wore a dentist uniform and reminded me of a picture from somewhere in Willy's office I had studied, then I realized this was Willy's father.

Wilbur Wonka regarded me for a long minute and finally I saw a smile cross his face. "Hello, I'm William's father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka." I nodded and offered a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you sir." I offered my hand surprised when he shook it offering a brief glance at the purring white tiger at my side. "She's harmless." He nodded and I followed him, Iris, and Doris downstairs to the main room where Willy stood studying me for a long moment and then I noticed a small almost mischievous smile exchanged between father and son before Dr. Wonka left the room. "What is going on Willy Wonka?" I crossed my arms hearing a highly amused giggle from him and sighed shaking my head.

His eyes flashed and he smiled at her curious tone. "Why do I always have to be up to something with you?" I rose my brows at this and heard an amused giggle. "Alright so I'm up to something…" he raised a finger. "but it isn't bad." I shook my head in surrender.

"Enigma." I retorted watching as he come close and wrapped his arms around me, his lips captured mine and we stood like that for a long moment. "I'm still confused."

For about a week I got to know Dr. Wonka and started to learn more and more about Willy, according to Charlie it was far more then he had seen Willy ever allow of anyone including himself. One night to my surprise while sketching in front of the familiar violet fire Willy come in and reached over my head stealing both pencil and paper from my hands, I gave him a curious look but his fingers went to his lips cutting me off. _"He just shushed me."_ I rolled my eyes still studying him, he had been acting far stranger then normal even more puzzling, I didn't think it was possible but he was proving to the contrary. Without giving me a warning I found myself lifted to my feet and led into the room. Iris stood there with mischief in their eyes and I knew something was going on. Willy left without a word wearing a plum colored suit with a strange almost skip in his step.

I regarded both women thoughtfully. "What is going on around here…he's been more of an enigma this week then ever." I notice both giggle and shrug in response.

I was ushered into the bathroom and noticed an outfit lain out for me along with a bubble bath. I knew something was going on then and there but decided to play along hoping the whole mystery would be solved. I finally changed into a spaghetti strapped dress with a matching long scarf around my neck the same plum color of my lovely enigma lover Willy Wonka. It was another puzzle for me to solve but clearly I didn't have the time to do so I heard voices outside the room and walked out almost colliding with the man himself.

"Tell me what you're up too." I demanded playfully poking at him sighing when he shook his head that mischievous twinkle remaining in those violet eyes. "Oiy." I gave up following him to the glass elevator and then to the chocolate room where we joined everyone for dinner.

Dinner went smoothly and with much more conversation about various things that had happened recently, I could almost feel an odd underlying excitement in the room during the chatter but I couldn't put my finger on it and I also noticed everyone was overdressed for dinner. The more the night wore on the more and more confused I became, then I was informed we were all going out to the chocolate room and to my surprise a large platform had been sat up for what I assumed was dancing and I noticed several Oompa Loompa's were idly standing around and had shown in four familiar people who were Ginger, Bernie, Maggie and to my shock Allen. Again things were confusing me and I thought I was going to go crazy. Dance and music took over the room and left me and Willy to stand and watch the room come alive with laughter and amusement.

I turned clasping both his hands and eyed him suspiciously. "What on earth are you up to Willy?" I saw Dr. Wonka had found himself a dance partner with Ginger who apparently could groove far better then I knew, I was amused by this and momentarily forgot my conversation.

"Nothing." That was far too innocent and I turned back to him. "Much." I poked him for teasing me and heard a giggle at this before he glanced around at the various guests and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk with my father and see what he thought before giving you a nervous breakdown." I quirked my brow at this and found myself being led down by the chocolate river very near the falls, the scent of chocolate by then was so familiar to me it reminded me I was home and it did not have anything to do with why I was in love.

I glanced up at his violet eyes seeing that spark in them and smiled, I couldn't help it his expressions always brought a smile to my face. "Your father is nice and seems far too fond of me hanging around you…why?" he shrugged pretending to again look innocent.

He wagged his finger in my face stopping me from further speaking. He giggled when I rolled my eyes pretending to bite that finger. "It's good he's fond of you…" he shifted and appeared to be hiding something in his hand. "It just means he won't mind putting up with you for indefinite amount of time." After that comment my mouth felt dry and I felt an odd tingle in the pit of my stomach.

Several figures were standing above on a hill observing the scene near the chocolate river waiting for something to happen, all exchanging nervous looks.

"Ms. Odette Falkner…" Willy regarded her wide-eyed look and smiled kneeling down on one knee and clasping her hand in his gloved one. "Will you marry me?" I felt like fainting and if it wasn't for the fact I had an audience watching me at a distance I might have done just that. I glanced down at the white diamond resting on my left ring finger and glanced at the bright violet eyes studying me with a warm smile lighting them further.

I could feel my head bobbing up and down. "Yes." I finally managed watching him stand and sliding into his arms feeling myself whirled around in circles and both of us giggling.

A small cheer startled us both from the moment and he turned to regard the group of giggling people watching the scene unfold.

"Nosey aren't they?" I giggled at his amused expression.

"Didn't you mention it was a waist of time to keep a secret around here?" he nodded in agreement ignoring the audience and stole my lips into an intimate kiss that made me melt into his embrace. I heard murmured voices and glanced up seeing the audience had disappeared rapidly, the kiss deepened and arms pulled me closer as I felt his tongue move gently into my mouth tasting me.

"I think that settles the privacy problem." Willy smirked seeing we were now alone and I again started to laugh.

"You are terrible…but I love you." I wrapped myself in his arms and we stood there together, I was happy and soon I would be married, talk about an interesting life. I didn't know what was next but I knew it would be wonderful.

(The End) Do you think this needs a sequel…I'm looking for opinions on this. I left quite a few questions hanging around and the wedding thing, but I'm not sure if a sequel is in order or not. My muse seems to think there is, but then again I'm not sure myself, opinions are very welcome, please. Thank you for reading and your comments.


End file.
